Arrogance Of The Forgotten Blood Talon
by Matthew94
Summary: Sequel to the Blood Talon and The Spider. 5 months later, Hwoarang has gotten arrogant, cocky and forgot how to fight, therefore his Blue Ki is getting weaker and eventually disappears. After a tournament in Korea, Juri gets abducted by Seth's unknown henchmen. At S.I.N. headquarters, Seth erases all of Juri's memories and turns back to her old self with not memories of Hwoarang.
1. The Bored Fighting Champion

_**I'm all done with this story, editing is fine... I hope so. But it's readable... atleast I think so. Anyways, please read it, and if you liked it, leave a review and favourite it. I'm not the best writer, but I hope you atleast understood the story and what I tried to say. Enjoy, Matthew.****(^****_****^) **_

* * *

It has been 5 months since Hwoarang and Juri said goodbye to each other and went their own ways, Juri stayed in America to start her own life and Hwoarang went back to South Korea to continue his old life there.

She woke up in the morning and made breakfast for herself.

"I think I made my breakfast even better then Hwoarang did." Juri said.

She turned the tv on and ate some of her breakfast, she watched the news and saw herself on the television as the American champion.

"Hm I'm so bored, I hope the tournament that is today has some strong opponents, the other ones were so boring." Juri said bored.

Then a newscaster appeared on the television.

"Today Juri Han will fight in the tournament, and the winner of the tournament will receive a special suprise. You don't want to miss this folks, this was channel 6 news, i'm Stan Andersson, and have a nice day." the newscaster said when he ended the news program.

"A special suprise, I wonder what it is, it better be something useful." Juri said.

Then Juri heard the doorbel and answered the door, it was her neighbor and friend John.

He moved next to her two months ago from San Diego and was a skilled karate fighter himself, but he doesn't fight anymore for a long time.

"Hey Juri, have you seen the news?" John asked excited.

"Hey John and yes I have seen the news, do you know what the special suprise is?" Juri asked bored.

"No, but somebody I know gave me a hint on what it is, the hint is traveling."

"That's the hint, that's the best that they can come up with? You know what, forget about that suprise, i'm just going to focus on my opponents."

"Great, i'm going to watch you but first I have to do something else."

"Don't worry, the tournament starts around 16:00 pm and ends around 20:00 pm, you have got plenty of time to do what you want."

"Ok well see you later Juri."

"Hey John wait, there is one more thing though. A friend of mines birthday is coming up soon and I don't know what to do, can you help me with that?"

"Sure i'll help you, we'll talk about it later ok, I really have to go, see ya." John said when he left.

Juri the closed the door.

"It's still early in the morning, I think i'll go out for a walk and relax a little." Juri said when she got ready to leave.

* * *

She left her house 1 hour later and walked outside.

"What can I do in the meantime?" Juri said when she was walking in the neighborhood.

She heard a loud noise around the corner and decided to take a look, it were 2 guys who were harassing another man for his money.

"Give me all your money, or else!" the thug yelled.

"Please I don't have any money, i'm broke really." the man who got harassed said.

"Don't lie to us, search him!" the thug yelled.

"Hey you guys, you think it's fair to gang up on just one man?" Juri asked.

"Who are you, get out of here before you get hurt little girl!"

"Oh no, you idiot don't you know who that is?" the other thug next to him who was watching the whole thing asked.

"Uhh, a girl who looks like she belongs in a freakshow?" the thug said.

"No stupid, that's Juri Han, she is the fighting champion. She never lost a match, period."

"You mean to tell me that she is The Juri Han, the so called fighting champion? Don't make me laugh, I can take her, she is nothing." the thug said.

He ran up to Juri and tried to punch her in her face, but she sidesteps immediately to the right and gave him a painful knee to the stomach.

"Oh that really hurts. It really is Juri Han, ugh." the thug said when he fell on the ground.

"I hope you learned your lesson sweetie." Juri said.

She then looked at the other thug.

"You want some to buddy?" Juri asked.

"No please don't, I know who you are. Look i'm sorry ok, please don't hurt me, please!" the second thug said when was begging for mercy at her feet.

"Fine fine, let go of my feet before I change my mind. Now leave my sight and take your friend with you!"

"No way i'm out of here, he's on his own." the second thug said when he ran away.

The man who got harassed stood up from the ground and approached Juri.

"Thank you Juri Han, thank you so much. I can't believe I actually talked to you." the man said.

"Well you better believe it, i'm leaving. I want to enjoy my day until the next tournament starts. Try to stand up for yourself some more often."

"Thank you, I will. Bye Juri, i'll watch your fights in the tournament."

"Yeah do whatever you want to do." Juri said.

Juri went to the park to relax before her tournament starts. She saw a guy who sells soda's and walked up to him.

"Hey, give me an orange soda would you." Juri said.

"It's you, Juri Han! Sure, i'll give you a soda." the salesman said.

"Yeah I know who I am, just give me my drink."

"Here you go, your orange soda, good luck at the tournament."

"Yeah yeah I know, here is your money." Juri said when she through her money towards him and walked away.

She went to the grass court and laid down, she was relaxing in the park until the tournament started. eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

After hours of sleeping in the park, Juri woke up by a man with bikergoggles on his forehead.

"Hey Juri, wake up Juri." the man said.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the man.

"Hwoarang is... that really you?" Juri asked.

"Hwoarang? No i'm not Hwoarang, who in Gods name is that?"

She looked shocked and backed away a little.

"Oh I thought you were... Nevermind. What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything, I just wanted to let you know that the tournament was about to start in an hour, aren't you supposed to fight?"

"One hour? Man how long was I sleeping, what time is it?"

"It's exactly... 15:00 pm."

"Damnit I'm late!" Juri said when she ran away from him.

While she was running, she grabbed her phone and called up John.

"John it's me, no time to explain but pick me up from the park, you know which one. You have to bring me to the tournament, now!" Juri said hasty.

"Ok got it, i'm in the neighborhood so you are lucky, i'll be there in 10 minutes." John said.

"Good i'll wait but hurry up!" said Juri.

John arrived and gave Juri a lift to the tournament.

"What were you doing in the park?" John asked.

"I was relaxing until the tournament started, then I took a nap and I overslept." Juri said.

"Typical you Juri hahaha, and how do you think the tournament will play out?"

"Like always, boring and weak opponents, of course i'll win for the millionth time."

"You are pretty confident about yourself, don't you have atleast one person to match your incredible Taekwondo skills?"

"Hmmm... All right, what i'm about to tell you is strictly secret, can you keep a secret John?"

"We know each other for months, you know I can keep a secret. Now tell me, what is your secret?"

"Look before I even met you, I met a man in a street fight, his name is Hwoarang. He is just like me a Taekwondo practisioner."

"Hwoarang huh, and what's with this Hwoarang fellow?"

"We fought countless times, I won a fight and he won a fight. The other fights ended up in a draw or we got interrupted and didn't finished it."

"Really, so Hwoarang is your ultimate rival and the only one who has ever beaten you, the fighting champion?"

"Yeah I hate to admid it, but he is just as strong as I am. We have said goodbye to each other five months ago and he went back home to South Korea."

"If he is as strong as you say he is, then I would love to see you two fight. Could be an epic match, the fighting champion vs her rival."

"I sure do miss fighting him, it was so much fun, and I didn't had that much fun in years. Don't tell anyone I told you or else...!"

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone, promised. By the way, I know something you can do for your friends birthday."

"What is your plan?"

"You can make a video of yourself and send it to him as a gift, he'd appriciate it a lot."

"A video huh? Sounds pretty good, let's work on it after the tournament ok." Juri said.

They eventually arrived at the tournament and stepped out of John's car. Juri walked up with John to start with the tournament.

* * *

The announcer of the tournament walked up to Juri and John.

"Juri baby you are here, thank God I thought you wouldn't show up." the announcer said.

"Of course I showed up, what do you think I am, a wussy?" Juri asked.

"No not at all, i'm sorry about that. Look we have your dressing room ready so you can do whatever you want until the tournament starts."

"Great, i'm gonna get ready for my first fight, how many opponents are there?"

"With you we have 12 fighters, we don't have that many people because the fighters are getting scared of you, but all of that will change for the one who wins this event."

"I can understand that, well i'm going to my dressing room, later."

"Good luck Juri, hell you don't even need luck." John said as he went to the tribune.

When Juri was in her dressing room, she sat down and grabbed something out of her pocket, it were the goggles Hwoarang gave her when she saw him for the last time.

"Let me wear this around my neck, those guys are no challenge at all, so i'm just going to think about the fights you and I had. I'll do this together with you... best buddy." Juri said to herself.

The announcer called out all of the fighters on a speaker and told them to gather at the stadium, Juri puts the goggles around her neck and stood up.

"Now let's kick some butt!" Juri said when she left her dressingroom.

She gathered with the other fighters at the stadium and stood there until the tournament started. One of the fighters even talked about here.

"Psst hey look, that's Juri, the best fighter around." one of the competitors said.

"I know, I heard she is totally unbeatable, but i'm pretty sure I can take her." the second competitor said.

Juri overheared their conversation and focused her sight on the two guys.

"Hey you, if you think you can take me on, then i'm taking you as my first opponent... and victim." Juri said to the second competitor.

"Fine little girl, it's you and me, today i'm going to be the champion." the second competitor said.

The announcer called the first match between Juri and Duncan Smith, the Kung-Fu master from Texas who spoke with Juri a couple minutes ago. The two fighters walked up to the stadium and prepared to fight. While Duncan was getting ready to fight, Juri looked uninterested around with her arms crossed and just waited for the announcer to start the fight.

"Fight!" the announcer yelled.

Duncan ran up to Juri and attacked her head on.

"You are mine Han!" Duncan yelled.

Juri ducked down and kicked him easily out of the stadium and didn't move anymore.

"Heeheehee." Duncan said while he knocked out.

"The winner is Juri Han!" the announcer yelled as the crowd goes wild.

Juri waited for her next opponent to fight, her next opponent was the guy Duncan was talking to called Max Holyville, a Vale Tudo fighter who has won all of the tournaments he has been in.

The second match between Juri and Max was about to begin, Juri started her first attack and with her great speed, she kicked Max immediatly into the air with her Senpusha. While he was in midair, Juri thought about a certain attack from long ago and decided to use it in this situation.

"To finish this, i'll use your attack." Juri said when he did Hwoarang's Triple Thrust spinkicks and kicked him into the tribune.

"Juri Han is the winner of the match, give her a warm of applaus folks." the announcer said.

Juri eventually won the tournament and stood in the stadium with the announcer.

"Here you go Juri, a check for $ 1.000,- dollars." the announcer said.

"Thanks, another check, whooptiedoo. I'm going home, it's so boring and not fun, at all." Juri said very unsatisfied.

"...But wait, there is still one more thing, your special suprise for winning the tournament."

"Oke then tell me, what is the "special suprise" you have for me?"

"Well Juri, with cooperation with the tournament direction, you get to fight in another tournament as a finalist... in South Korea!"

"So, what's so special about being a... Wait, what did you just say about a tournament in which country as a what now?" Juri asked very curious.

"Because you won to many tournaments here in America, you get to fight in an upcoming tournament in South Korea, where you can fight against the Korean Taekwondo masters, fighters and more!"

"So let me get this straight, i'm going to South Korea and fight in a tournament there as the finalist with the other Taekwondo fighters?"

"Yes that is all correct."

Juri took Hwoarang's goggles off and looked at it with pride in her eyes.

"Well Hwoarang, looks like I have another chance of beating you, i'm so looking forward to it. But first i'm going to make that video with John and train for my match with you." Juri said when she walked away with her plane ticket and a participation card to compete in the tournament.

John walked up to Juri to congratulate her with her victory.

"Congratulations Juri, that was a great tournament, now let's make that video as promised." John said.

"Yeah let's do it in my house." Juri said when she left with John to her house.

After a long while, she was all done with the video and puts in the mailbox, the video will eventually arrive in Korea.

* * *

_**Note: **__**If you don't get what's going on in this story, go read some chapters from my other story: The Blood Talon and The Spider.  
**_


	2. The Videotapes

Four days later, Hwoarang was training at Baek's dojo, because of what he did five months ago, he was still not allowed to train with Baek.

Instead, Tara guided him with techniques that he missed while he was gone.

"No no no, that's not how you do it Hwoarang." Tara said wisely.

"Yes you do, I know that technique." Hwoarang said.

"Then you don't know it that well, because you are doing it wrong. You have to kick, then go into Right Flamingo Stance."

"So, doesn't make that much of a difference, i'm still doing it my way."

"Look the training is almost done, so do it over one more time oke?"

Hwoarang went into his right flamingo stance and then kicked the air once again.

"No no no, what are you doing, are you even listening to me?"

"Uhhmm no, I thought it was pretty obvious, wasn't it then?"

"Listen Hwoarang, until you have Baek's respect back, you have to listen to me!"

"Whatever you want, the training is over so i'm going home."

"Stay here and do it the right way, now!"

"I'm sorry for you Tara, but the training is over, see ya later." Hwoarang said when he tried to leave with his hands in his pocket.

"You leave me no choice then. Oh master Baek!" Tara yelled smartly.

Hwoarang then immediately turned around and pointed his finger at her.

"Oke, that was just cold, fine here i'll do you stupid kick." Hwoarang said as he did the kick Tara told him to do.

"See, was it really that bad to just listen to me?" Tara asked but Hwoarang didn't listen to her and just turned around.

When the training was over, Baek told every student in the dojo to gather at him for an announcement.

"Students, I have something to tell you, i'm going on a trip for a couple weeks to get some rest. In the meantime, you have to train on your own, atleast train for 30 minutes." Baek said.

"Hmph great, then i'll get some..." Hwoarang said but Baek interrupted him and approached hm with his arms behind his back.

"But you Hwoarang, you have to train with Tara. When i'm back, you can train with me again."

"What? I have to train with her while you are going to relax for weeks? Why can't I have some rest too, I worked hard too master?" Hwoarang asked.

"Because you already had tons of time to rest when you were in America, besides it's not that bad. By the way, happy birthday kid, I'm sorry I can't be there for you this time, i'll get you something nice when I come back. Everybody, i'll see you again in one month." Baek said when he left the dojo.

* * *

When Hwoarang was done with changing his clothes, Hyun suddenly came into the dojo.

"Happy birthday man, how does it feel to be 23 years old?" Hyun asked.

"I still feel 22 years old, where are the others?" Hwoarang asked curious.

"They are having some money matches, they'll come soon. So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, I think i'll just go have some fun until it's time to go home."

"Sure oke, let's do what you want to do." Hyun said.

They walked away but then Hyun saw Tara and stopped walking.

"Wait man, I have to go to the bathroom." Hyun said.

"Ok sure, i'll just wait outside." said Hwoarang when he left the dojo.

Hyun then walked up to Tara.

"How is it going?" Tara asked.

"Everything goes according to plan, does he know about the party at his house?" Hyun asked.

"No I don't think he knows, but what are you going to do when he is looking for his housekeys?"

"Don't worry, he keeps a spare key under his doormat. Take that key to get in his house and then put it on his desk, don't tell anyone about the spare key."

"Great, then i'll go prepare the suprise party oke."

"Good luck, i'll keep him busy for the time being, call or text me when you guys are done."

"Got it." Tara said when gave him a wink and left.

Hwoarang and Hyun left on Hwoarang's motorcycle and went to the mall. After 20 minutes of riding on his motorcycle, the two have finally arrived at the mall.

"Here we are, what do you want to do?" Hyun asked.

Before he could answer back, Hwoarang heared some people yelling and screaming and wanted to know what was going on.

"Hm what's going on there, let's take a look shall we." Hwoarang said when he walked towards the guys on the parking lot.

When he and Hyun walked over to them, he saw that two people were indeed fighting.

"Hey you two, do you think you can beat me, I bet that I can beat both of you without breaking a sweat." Hwoarang said with confidents.

"Oh yeah kid, well then come on and fight us, or are you to chicken to act?" the man asked.

"How much do I get when I win?"

"If you win, but I doubt that you will, you'll get $300."

"Fine let's go!" Hwoarang said when he stood in fighting stance and started kicking.

But he wasn't thinking straight and just did some random kicks to damage them. The fight between Hwoarang and his two opponents was still busy, usually Hwoarang had no problems with blocking attacks from amateurs, but this time he wasn't his old confident self.

He got hit by both of them and fell on the ground.

"Ugh, cheapshot buddy!" Hwoarang said when he got up from the ground.

"Hwoarang just... let me help you out, you can't do this alone you know!" Hyun said worried.

"I'm oke Hyun, stay there, I got this! You know that I'm the best." Hwoarang said as he continued the fight.

He used his Blue Ki but it was hardly seen by anyone. He tried to end the fight by kicking both of them away with his Backlash, but his two opponents stood up like nothing happend and punched him in the face and kicked him in his stomach. Therefore, he got knocked away once again.

"I have had it with you two, time to finish this fight!" Hwoarang said mad.

"You are just a joke, you are not strong at all kid." the man said.

Hwoarang used his Blue Ki again and kicked both of them in the stomach with his Ecoli kick, there for the two guys fell on the ground unconsious.

"Ha, told you that I would win, nobody can beat me! Now give up the money suckers!" Hwoarang said brash.

He took the money out of the two guys their pocket and went to the mall with Hyun.

"Hwoarang are you oke, it looked like you fought differently then normal." Hyun asked worried.

"Of course i'm all right, they didn't do much. Let's go have some fun at the mall." Hwoarang said.

"Hmm, he's not himself anymore, I wonder what's wrong with his fighting style, it's really sloppy and out of place." Hyun thought worried when he followed him to the mall.

* * *

When Hwoarang and Hyun were in the mall, they decided to go get something to eat first and then go to the arcade. When they saw a snackbar, they ordered some food and sat down.

After they were done eating, they walked straight to the arcade, but on their way, two girls approached both of them and started flirting with them. One girl had blond hair and the other girl had black hair and looked almost just like Juri.

"Hey handsome, would you like to do something with us?" the blond girl to Hyun asked.

"What's up ladies. We were about to go to the arcade, do you want to come with us?" Hyun asked.

"Sure we would love to, how about your friend, does he want to come too?" the black haired girl asked.

"Hwoarang, what do you think?" Hyun asked.

"Sure you can come with..." Hwoarang said but then he pictured Juri's face instead of the real girl in his own eyes.

"Wait... uhh... I changed my mind. No, I just don't want to go, i'm going to do something else, are you coming Hyun?" Hwoarang asked when he walked away with his head down and his hands in his pocket.

"I'm sorry ladies he has some personal issues as you can see. Can I have your number, i'll call you later then oke?" Hyun said to the blond girl.

He went after Hwoarang who was still walking with his head down and hands in his pocket.

"It's her isn't it, you were thinking about Juri." Hyun said.

"I had some kind of feeling that... I didn't want to be with those girls. I wanted to at first, but then I didn't want to anymore." Hwoarang said depressive.

"Uhuh, let's just go to the arcade, a couple games should cheer you up."

Hyun and Hwoarang played a couple videogames, pool matches and a basketball game. Hyun got a text message from Tara that she was done, so Hyun left the arcade with Hwoarang.

They got on Hwoarang's motorcycle and went back to his house.

"Hey man, i'm sorry about today, maybe it wasn't the best birthday you wished." Hyun said.

"Doesn't matter anyway, i'm just going home and do something for my own, are you coming with me to hang around?" Hwoarang asked.

"Ha, yeah sure i'll go with you." Hyun said.

They have arrived at his house and got off the bike, Hyun ran to his frontdoor very quickly.

"Oke man, let's go inside!" Hyun said excited.

"Wow man, you really want to go inside, is there something you want to do?" Hwoarang asked suspicious.

"Nah man just... open the door, now!"

"Oke oke i'll open the door, ease up." Hwoarang said.

He opened the door and all of the guests yelled: "Suprise!"

But he wasn't suprised at all, the only thing he did was smiling at everybody. All his friends and crewmembers were there and he wanted to know something from them.

"Wait a second, how did all you guys get into my house?" Hwoarang asked.

"I used the spare key under your doormat, don't worry, nobody knows about it." Hyun said when he whispers in his ear.

"Oh well ok, let's party everybody!" yelled Hwoarang.

* * *

Hwoarang and all of his friends were partying in his house. After 30 minutes at his own party, Hwoarang walked to his backyard and sat down on a bench. Tara walked up to him, sat next to him.

"What do you think of the party Hyun and I organized for you?" Tara asked curious.

"I don't know, but why did you do all this for me?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"Well after months of training and treating you kind of harsh, I thought let me do something nice for you. When Hyun came to me and asked for my help, I didn't hesitate to help him with organizing the party."

"Hm oke then, treating me harsh? I didn't pay much attention to you at all, I was rather ignoring you more then listening to you." Hwoarang said uninterested.

"Hmph believe me, I have noticed it a couple times all right. Is there something wrong? Was it about what happend in the dojo?" Tara asked.

"No, I was just thinking about something."

"Hyun told me what happend in the mall, you really miss her do you?"

"Oh no that's not what I thought, well yeah that too but... No before we went to the mall, I had a fight with two other guys, and I thought that I haven't fought seriously in a while since i'm back in Korea."

"Don't worry, you just have to find a new opponent to have a decent fight."

"Yeah maybe, you can go back to the party, maybe you can meet my other crewmembers. I'll be right there." Hwoarang said.

"Ok, see you later." Tara said when she went back to the party while Hwoarang was all alone.

He went inside and went to his bedroom. He grabbed a familiar picture of the desk, he grabbed the picture with him and Juri on it that she gave to him before he left.

"I hope i'll get to fight you sooner or later, I really need this opportunity." Hwoarang said encouraged and put the picture back on the desk.

He went back to the living room and saw his friends playing on his console, so he decided to play along with them. After two hours, his doorbell rang, he answered the door and it was the delivery boy who delivers all his packages no matter what time it was.

"I have two packages for Mr. Hwoa-Rang?" the delivery boy asked.

"That's me, what is it?" Hwoarang asked.

"These are packages from the U.S.A. for you."

"From the U.S.A, are you joking?" Hwoarang asked suprised.

"Nope i'm dead serious sir, here you go, sign here."

He signs the paper and the deliverer gave him the two packages.

"Have a good night sir." said the delivery boy when he left.

"Hm I wonder what's in these packages, it feels light." said Hwoarang when he walked back to the livingroom while shaking the boxes.

* * *

"Hey Hwoarang, what do you have there?" Dae asked curious.

Hwoarang opended the first package and saw the disks.

"It's a disk, it says "watch it." on the cover, i'll put in my console." Hwoarang said when he puts the disk into his DVD player.

The disk was playing and a friend who is now living in the U.S.A. appeared on screen. It was Steve who stayed in the U.S.A. to teach children how to box.

"Hey Hwoarang long time no see, happy 23th birthday, I hope you are having a great time. I'm sorry that I can't be there for you, because i'm kind of busy at the moment. David and Nathan are learning really fast and they are sparring in the background right now, but they are wishing you a great birthday too, this video was their idea by the way. Before I leave, there is still something I want to show you." Steve said.

A student of his focused the camera on the receptionist at the desk.

"Come on now, say hey to the camera. Don't be shy." Steve said to his receptionist.

His receptionist was Gino the former powerful mafia boss.

"Ugh, hey there how are you doing?" Gino said bummed.

"Hahaha that's right, Gino works for me now. After our succesful plan, Gino lost everything and went completely broke. After he went broke, he came crawling to me and offered his service, so I gave him a job as my receptionist. That's all for now, happy birthday and see you soon." Steve said when he ended the video.

"Hmph, it's good to hear from Steve in such a long time isn't it?" Hyun asked.

"Yeah it's kind of cool, haha and Gino is working for him now, what a coincidence. Now let me watch the second video." Hwoarang said when he puts the next video in the DVD player.

When the second video almost started, all of his friend sat and stood next to him to see who the other person was.

"Who is it Hwoarang." Kyu asked when a girl came on screen.

"No way... it's her, it's Juri!" Hwoarang said suprised.

"Wait, isn't that the chick who has beaten us all up just to fight you?" Kyu asked mad.

"Yep that's her all right, now be quiet, I want to her what she has to say." Hwoarang said.

"Hey sweety, Juri here coming from L.A. California, of course I haven't forgot your birthday, I have figured out that I'm actually older then you. Hehehe, in your face!" Juri said teasing.

Hwoarang paused the video for a moment and sights.

"Haha typical Juri and her personality, now i'm actually used to it, let me continue the video." Hwoarang said.

"I'm doing just fine, i'm traveling to other city's and i'm fighting in all of the tournaments I can find. Now i'm the undefeated fighting champion, and it's kind of boring after hearing it from everybody you see. But let me get to the point, I have a little suprise just for you. Because I won the last tournament I was in so easily, they have told me that I can get to fight in the upcoming fighting tournament in South Korea as a finalist." Juri explained.

"No way, Juri is coming to Korea in a couple days and she is going to fight in an upcoming tournament! It looks like I'll finally have the fight I have waited for. I can't wait!" Hwoarang said very excited.

"It's starting in exactly one week from this video, and this video was made on Monday morning, it's in your hometown Seoul so if you don't have enough information, ask the local tournament management. So I really hope to see you at the tournament as a finalist, so that you and I can have some fun like the old days. Have a nice birthday sweetie, i'm out." Juri said as she waved him goodbye and activated her Engine.

The video has ended and Hwoarang focused his sight on his crewmembers, Chin, Dae, Hae-Jung, Kwang, Kyu and Hyun.

"Guys, you all have to help me for the tournament, i'm already unbeatable in Taekwondo, but I need more training." Hwoarang said.

"Sure we'll help you out, we all will." Hyun said.

"Wait a second, Hwoarang you are not going to the tournament." Tara said.

"Wait what, why not?" Hwoarang asked suprised.

"Because you are not allowed to go unless..."

"Unless what, what are you trying to say?"

"Unless you go on a date with me." Tara said flirty.

"What? No way, the last time I went out with you, I got kicked in my face!" Hwoarang said mad.

"Wow, take it easy, I was just joking, of course you can go." Tara said.

"Very funny Tara. Watch out Juri, because i'm ready for you!" Hwoarang said with lots of confidents.


	3. Tournament Preparations

Back in America, Juri was in an open grassfield training for the upcoming tournament in South Korea, John was there to help her if she needed anything. After a while, Juri stopped practising her kicks, deactivated her Engine, wiped the sweat off her forhead and looked at John.

"John come here real quick!" Juri yelled.

"What's up Juri, do you need something?" John asked.

"Yeah, attack me, I want to test my defence and something else I have practised."

"I don't know Juri, I have quit fighting a long time ago, you know that."

"Oh come on John, it's just a sparring match. I'll go easy on you, how does that sound?"

"Do you think i'm scared of you?"

"No no not at all just... Oke yeah I think you are just scared of me."

"All right then, i'll fight you. Come on!" John said when he took his jacket off.

"Give it all you have got." Juri said.

John attacked her head on but Juri dodged all of his attacks very easily.

"Come on John, can't you do better then those pathetic punches, it's really sad you know." Juri said.

"Oh yeah, well check this out." John said when he tried to kick her.

Just like before, Juri dodged all of his kicks again.

"Those kicks are so dull, maybe this was a bad idea, you are no challenge at all. Let's just quit and go home oke." Juri said unsatisfied.

"That's it, time to teach you a lesson!" John said mad.

"Ooh, I see that you are ready to fight for real, don't hold back on me." Juri said when she was teasing him with a "come on" hand gesture.

John attacked her head on, and just when his punch was about to hit her, Juri used her Engine for a second and moves with great speed to the right side. He looked around and then heard something on his right side.

"Hey John, what are you doing there, aren't you going to fight me?" Juri asked.

He charged her again by trying to kick her, but she used her Engine for a second again and moved to the left side this time.

"I'm right here John, giving up so soon again, awh." Juri said.

John tried to punch her for the last time, but then Juri moved with great speed behind him while John is was still looking around searching for her.

"Psst hey honey, right behind you." Juri said softly in his ear.

John quickly turned around and saw her standing behind him the whole time.

"Hey what the hell is going on, why can't I hit you?" John asked confused.

"First of, i'm much stronger and faster then this so it'll take a while for you to hit me. Second, I was using my new special technique that I just mastered, I call it The Deathly Killing Stare. It's a counter move that I can use to trick my opponents and make them attack me by challenging them. Right when they attack, I can use that moment to move to which side I choose to be." Juri explained.

"Oh well that explains everything, so that's the reason you wanted me to attack you in the first place?"

"Yep, but you were way to easy to trick. My question is if Hwoarang will fall for that, he's not the type to just fall for a trick like that. I noticed that when I fought him in New York."

"Is he that strong, like you?"

"Believe it or not, yes he is. Well my training is over, i'm ready for the tournament in Korea. I'm going home to pack my stuff."

"Ok cool, but haven't I told you that i'm going with you to Korea, to see you fight?"

"No you haven't, you can come too, but i'm not going to pay for you though."

"Believe me, you don't have to at all."

"Great, i'm going home, i'll see you in a couple days, later." Juri said when she left.

"See you later Juri." John said when he also left.

* * *

Meanwhile in South Korea, Hwoarang was at home sending a message to Steve to tell him about the upcoming tournament. After he was done, Hwoarang went to his crewmember and Tara who were waiting for him at the meeting point.

When he got there, he prepared for his training.

"All right i'm ready to train, who wants his butt kicked first?" Hwoarang asked encouraged.

"Uh, well I guess i'll just go first." Chin said when he up to him and stood into his fighting stance.

While he was fighting, Hyun and Tara were watching him to make sure that his training went well.

"That's it Hwoarang, put pressure on him and keep kicking him." Tara yelled.

"What? Tara aren't you paying attention at all, he's not fighting like he is used." Hyun said.

"What are you talking about, look at him go, he's almost ready to go to the tournament. He'll even win if he keeps this up."

"Tara can you come with me for a second, we need to talk." Hyun said when he walked away with her.

"What's your problem Hyun?"

"I'm not the problem Tara, Hwoarang is, I mean look at him fight."

"He's doing great so don't worry about him. Look at his strings, Chin doesn't stand a chance."

"Tara, fighting is not just about long strings, those can be blocked and easily countered if it's not used properly. What if Juri is training to get out of his powerful strings, what will he do next if that doesn't work?" Hyun said when he clapped his hands with his right backhand on his left hand palm.

"Then he'll use other combinations, that is what you have to do with strings. I have trained him well these months, even though he didn't listen to me much." Tara said wisely

"You know what, forget it, you just don't get it at all." Hyun said.

Hwoarang has won the fight and stood victorious.

"Ha yes, I won, i'm the best and nobody will defeat me, next!" Hwoarang said.

"Damn Hwoarang, take it easy, the tournament hasn't even started yet." Chin said.

"Quit whining, deal with the lost." Hwoarang said hotheaded.

"Hey can you come with me for a second, we need to talk." Hyun said when he walked up to him.

"All right man." Hwoarang said when he followed him.

They were all alone in a the alley.

"Hwoarang what is wrong with you lately, it's like you have totally forgotten how to fight like you're used to in the old days." Hyun said worried.

"I haven't forgot that, didn't you see me kicking Chin's butt?" Hwoarang asked.

"That's not the point, just like what happend at the mall, you are not thinking straight anymore and you don't even know what you are doing. You don't defence, you are not countering and you are just using random kicks. That's not the right way, you need your old techniques."

"So what, I won the fight at the mall, and I won the fight right now. I don't need to defence or counter to win a fight and nobody can blocks my powerful kicks and strings."

"Listen dude, I know you like forever and I know how you fight, but what I saw at the mall and what I saw right now is not the real you. Since you are back from America, you think that you are some kind of hotshot who thinks that he only needs power to win a fight."

"Now you listen, I am a hotshot and you only need power to win a fight, or else you are going to lose horribly. No defence or counters or other stuff is going to work or help you out. If it's getting to hard, i'll just use my Blue Ki, so don't tell me how to fight or i'll show you what I mean!" Hwoarang said furious.

Hyun sights deeply because of what happend to his friend and decided not to go into his attitude.

"All right fine then, if you think that's true, then do whatever the hell you want to do. I'm not going to fight you, you'll realise the truth when you are losing in the tournament before you can even face Juri in the finals. Not even your Blue Ki will help you out when you are getting beaten up, i'm leaving so figure it out yourself." Hyun said when he left him and everybody alone.

Hwoarang walked back to his crewmembers and Tara.

"Hey where is Hyun, what happend to him?" Tara asked.

"He just left, forget him, who wants to fight next?" Hwoarang asked with lots of confidents.

Hyun looked back at Hwoarang before he left.

"Hwoarang, you know that when you need my help, that i'll always be there for you. For now, you have to figure it out the hard way." Hyun said when he was all gone.

A couple hours later, the training was done and Hwoarang was done fighting.

"That was a good training session guys, the tournament is in a couple days and i'll take the trophy home with me. I'm leaving and relax before the tournament starts, I expect you guys to watch me win." Hwoarang said to his crewmemebrs.

He then prepared to leave on his motorcycle.

"Wait Hwoarang, can you bring me home. Hyun was supposed to bring me home, but he's gone for some reason." Tara asked.

"Hmph, fine get up." Hwoarang said when Tara got on his motorcycle.

* * *

Back in America, Steve was still training in his own Boxing Club and thaught teenagers and kids how to box properly.

"Good job everybody, now this next lesson we do the one two three punch, like this. One, two, three!" Steve said while he demonstrated the three punches.

Gino was sitting at a receptiondesk when he received a message on the computer, he then walked up to Steve with the message.

"Steve you have received a..." Gino said but Steve interrupted him very quickly.

,"Ah ah ah what did I tell you to call me?" Steve said smart.

Gino sights deeply because of his rules that couldn't be broken.

"Master Fox, you have received a message from Hwoarang." Gino said.

"Hwoarang, really? Show me the message. David, Nathan, you two already know the moves so can you show the rest of the students how to perform it, i'll be right back." Steve said when he walked to the receptiondesk with Gino.

Steve read: Hey man wassup, it's me Hwoarang. I just wanted to let you know about an upcoming tournament in my hometown. I'm entering and win the tournament of course, Juri is coming too and she is already the finalist. If you want to come too, let me know or text me a message back, see you soon, Hwoarang.

"Hm, it's good to hear something from him again, i'll think about it and see if I have got enough money to even make the trip." Steve said to himself.

He went back to his students to learn them some more things about boxing and the right moves.

Back in Korea, Twan has heard about the tournament and heard that Hwoarang is entering. He trains day and night to get revenge on Hwoarang for taking Juri away from him.

"I'll defeat you Hwoarang and finish you! Because Juri is coming back, I can finally tell her what I really feel for her." Twan said while he was practising his moves and did some pushs up on the floor.


	4. Reunion of Friends and Foes

The tournament was about to start in two days, Juri was done packing all of her stuff and got ready to leave around 19:00 pm. She was waiting for John but he was running a little late for unknown reasons. After being an hour late, John arrived at her house and rang the doorbell.

"I'm sorry i'm late, but I had to take care of..." John said but Juri pushed him quickly out of the way.

"No time for fairytales we are late, the plane is leaving in an hour, come on!" Juri said quick when she ran away.

"Ok ok i'm coming." John said when he followed her.

They both took a cab to the airport, while they were in the cab, Juri was starring out of the window.

"So Juri, how do you think the tournament in Korea will play out?" John asked curious but Juri was ignoring him completely and still watched outside.

"Hello Earth to Juri hello?" John said when he touched her shoulder.

"What do you want?" Juri said.

"I asked you how you think the tournament will play out."

"I don't know, the same as here in America."

"What about that boy you were talking about... Hwoarang right?"

"Honestly, he's the only one i'm seeing as a threat, I was thinking about how I can beat him. He probably trained day and night for this tournament and learned some new moves like me. He was always that person to memorize my moves that quickly, so I need to suprise him somehow."

"I can't wait to see you two fight." John said excited.

The cab arrived at the airport and stepped out of the cab, they went inside the building and looked for the plane to Korea. Juri saw that the plane to Korea wasn't leaving at 20:00 pm but 21:00 pm, so she had to wait an hour for the plane to leave.

While they were sitting in the lobby, a little boy ran up to Juri.

"Juri, Juri can I have your autograph?" the little boy asked excited.

"Sure kid, here you go." Juri said when she signed the boys' paper.

"Thank you, thank you so much, you are awesome. Look dad, I have got autograph from The Juri Han." the little boy said when he ran away to his dad.

The kids father then approached Juri.

"Thank you for the autograph, my son is a big fan of you." the father said.

"You're welcome sir, take good care of him." Juri said.

"I will, good luck in South Korea. We are rroting for you from home." the kids dad said.

"I'll give you a nice show to watch, I can assure you that." Juri said.

"Goodbye." the kids dad said when he left.

An hour later, the plane was ready to leave, so Juri and John grabbed their stuff and went to the boarder. The plane left and they were both on their way to South Korea.

* * *

While Juri was on her way to Korea, Hwoarang was relaxing at home before the tournament started. While he was laying on the chouch, Hwoarang received a message from Steve.

He wrote: Hey man, it's Steve. I got your message and I have enough money to make the trip, i'm already on my way but I missed my plane and the next one leaves 5 hours later. So i'll see you later, I hope I won't miss the fight between you and Juri. Steve.

"Damn, he missed his plane, I hope he can make it, then he can see me win. I wonder what Juri is doing right now." Hwoarang said.

A couple hours later, Hwoarang got a call from Tara.

"Hey Hwoarang, how are you doing?" Tara asked.

"Oke I guess, what's up?"

"Well I was talking with your gang and we need to tell you something, can you meet with us at the meeting point?"

"Yeah sure, i'll see you at the meeting point." Hwoarang said.

He got his motorcycle out of his garage and left his house, when he was there, he got off of his bike and approached Tara and his crew.

"Hey guys, how are you doing, where is Hyun?" Hwoarang asked.

"Oh Hyun? Well... I asked him to come too, but he said that he didn't want to." Tara said.

"Oh well, I don't care about him anyway, what did you guys want to tell me?"

"Hwoarang... we are really sorry, but we can't see you fight in the tournament." Kyu said.

"What? Why not, you guys are my boys, aren't you supporting me at all?"

"Of course we are, but we have a big fight deal with a couple guys, and if we win all of the fights, we get a fast sum of money." Kyu said.

"How big is the deal man, about how much money are we talking right now?"

"In the 10.000 man, you have got to understand that."

"All right fine, but you guys better win the money. You can... go ahead and do the money deal, i'll go the the tournament alone and by myself." Hwoarang said disappointed.

"Thanks man, we won't disappoint you, we promise." Kyu said when he left with the rest.

Hwoarang and Tara were left alone on the meeting point.

"Hwoarang, you know that i'll be there for you right?" Tara asked.

"I know Tara I know, but just you isn't enough. Steve is coming later, so I only have you for support."

"What about Juri?"

"Hmph, you're right, she's my friend after all, she'll be there for me if I had trouble like when I have been beaten up by those thugs. I know for sure that I can count on her."

"I'm sure that she will, come on, let's get you ready for the tournament. Wait, what were you saying about thugs beating you up?"

"Nothing, forget about that. Nah I don't need anymore training, i'm finished so i'm relaxing until it starts."

"Great, well then i'm going home, i'll see you in two days then, bye." Tara said when she walked away and waved goodbye.

"Later Tara, see you at the tournament." Hwoarang said when he left on his motorcycle.

* * *

The next day, Juri finally arrived in South Korea around midnight the next day.

"South Korea, even though I had problems here, it feels good to see my homeland again after these months." Juri said satisfying when she stretched out.

"So this is South Korea, it's more beautiful then I heard." John said.

When they were outside with their luggage, a black limousine appeared before them. The driver stepped out of the car and approached Juri.

"Mrs. Han, my name is Chrone and i'm your driver. I'm here to bring you to the hotel where you'll be staying at before the tournament starts." Chrone said.

"A free hotel room for me and a personal driver? I think i'm gonna like this a lot." Juri said.

She stepped into the limousine, when John tried to get into the limousine, Chrone holds him tight and prevents him from entering.

"Wow wow wait a second, you are not allowed in here." Chrone said.

"What, but we are here together." John said suprised.

"Don't worry man, he's with me, let him in." Juri said.

"Fine maddam, go ahead young man." Chrone said.

"Thanks Juri, that was really cool." John said when he got in the limousine.

"No thanks, let's just go." Juri said.

The limousine took both of them to the hotel, they eventually arrived and entered the building. Juri walked up to the registrationdesk and spoke with the reception.

"Hey my name is..." Juri said but the woman at the desk interrupted her right when she tried to introduce herself.

"You're Juri Han the famous fighter, we have your room ready, it's on the third floor, number 21. Here are your keys, enjoy." the lady said.

"Wow, you guys are really dedicated to your work. Thanks though?" Juri said when she went to her room.

"Wow wait ma'am, you can't have guests staying in your room."

"Oh he is leaving in a couple minutes and gets his own room, right John?"

"Uhh... yeah. Can I rent a room for myself?" John said.

"Well... we do still have one room left." the lady said.

"Oke then i'll take that one."

"Oke, sign here and the keys are yours sir."

"Here you go, thanks for the keys." John said when he went to his room.

Before he went to his room, Juri told John to wake up around 10:00 am before the tournament starts.

* * *

The day has finally come, the tournament was about to start around 12:00 am. Juri and John got themselves ready to go, because it was a little cold, Juri puts on a poncho with a hood on her head.

They eventually left the hotel and went to the big tournament. Hwoarang was at home taking a shower and getting ready for the tournament, he eventually puts his favourite bikers clothes on and left his house.

While he was on his way, he got a message from Steve again that his plane was canceled and that the next one leave next week.

"Damn, so Steve's out of the picture, I only have Tara and Juri now." Hwoarang said.

He arrived at the place where the tournament was being held, he saw that there were thousand of people here to watch it. He walked around a little bit when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him away.

"Hey you, you're Hwoarang right?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah that's me, who are you now?" Hwoarang asked curious.

"Nevermind who I am, I know who you are, you are that Taekwondo fighter. I heard that you were going to fight in this tournament, aren't you?"

"Looks like I'm already known for my skills, It's nice to meet a fan. Yeah i'm fighting in this tournament, and i'll probably win."

"Oh really, I heard that the finalist is none other then Juri Han."

"Her, I can take her. I admid that she is very strong, but i'm obviously stronger then her."

"Hmph, you sure are confident. What makes you sure that you are going to win...?"

"Well first I'ss start of with..." Hwoarang said but the stranger took his hood off.

"From me?" Juri said.

"Juri, it was you all along?" Hwoarang asked worried.

"Oh yeah it was me all right, what are you thinking? You are obviously stronger then me, seriously?" Juri asked mad.

"Uhh nah, come on girl I was just kidding. Haha, come on laugh with me hahaha... No?" Hwoarang said worried.

"You know what, because I haven't seen you in a while and because i'm in a good mood, i'll let this one slide." Juri said.

Hwoarang then whiped the sweat off of his forehead and sights.

Then suddenly, John approached Juri and gave her something to eat.

"Thanks John." Juri said.

"Huh, hey who the hell is this guy?" Hwoarang asked suspicious.

"Hey i'm John, a friend of Juri. You are Hwoarang right? Nice to meet you." John said when he tried to give him a handshake, but Hwoarang first looked at his hand and then at John.

eventually he approached Juri

"Juri, you and me... We need to talk right away." Hwoarang said

"I'll be right back John, this won't take long." Juri said when she followed Hwoarang.

When they were both alone, Hwoarang started his interrogation.

"Who the hell is he and what is your business with him. I don't know why, but I don't think I can trust him?" Hwoarang said.

"Ease up, he's just a friend of mine who lives next to me. Are you jealous?" Juri asked.

"What me, jealous? Hey, i'm not jealous... at all. I just don't thin you can trust him."

"We are just friends, nothing more."

"How can I believe that?" Hwoarang asked with his arms crossed.

Juri then grabbed his jacket tightly towards her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then let him go.

"Do you believe me now?" Juri asked.

"All right I believe you." Hwoarang said.

"Now let's go, they are announcing the matches in a couple minutes."

"Ok then, let's go take a look." Hwoarang said when he left with Juri.

They went with John to the tournament registration to see who is fighting who.

* * *

When they were almost at the registrationdesk, Tara saw them coming and waved at them.

"Hey Hwoarang, over here!" Tara yelled.

"Hey Tara, do you know who is fighting who?" Hwoarang asked.

"No, they heven't brought up your name yet. Hey Juri nice to see you again."

"Hwoarang... you and me, we need to talk again." Juri said to Hwoarang.

They went to a quiet place again to talk about it.

"Why is she here?" Juri asked.

"She is here to support me, I had to bring her with me or else she was going to tell Baek." Hwoarang said.

"Support, what about Hyun, Steve and Jin, aren't they coming too. And your crewmembers Chin, Dae, Hae-Jung, Kwang and uuhh...?" Juri asked.

"Kyu Juri, you mean him right?"

"Yeah him, I forgot his name, but why aren't they here?"

"It's like this, Steve missed his plane, so he is coming later. Jin is nowhere to be found, and Hyun, well Hyun is just being a little baby so I can't expet him to come. My crew is having some money matches so they had to miss the tournament unfortunately."

"Hmmm all right, but you're better not lying." Juri said mad.

"Juri, lie to you, that's like throwing gas on a fire."

"Hahaha, oke i'll give you that. Hey listen, I have to go do somethign for the tournament, i'll see you later sweetie." Juri said when she laughed and left him.

John went somewhere else but it was unknown for both of them. Hwoarang then went back to Tara and waited for the tournament to start. Then suddenly, Hwoarang felt a hand on his shoulder again and turned around.

"Twan it's you?" Tara said suprised.

"What do you want now Twan?" Hwoarang asked.

"I'm here to fight and defeat you for what you did to me." Twan said.

"What did I do to you?"

"Taking my love away from me, or beating me senceless in the alley five months ago!"

"Twan how can I say this, Juri was never really in love with you, she actually told me that you were incredibly annoying and that you never shut the hell up."

"You are lying, I know you are, she likes me more then you and because she is here, I can take her back for myself."

"Man, Twan you really need to get a life and move on, forget about Juri, take Tara or something." Hwoarang said when he scratches his head.

"Hey, I don't want to go out with such a weirdo like him!" Tara said offended.

"You won't talk that tough when I have beaten you, see you later loser hahaha." Twan said when he walked away.

Juri was talking with the tournament manager and he decided that Juri can announce the beginning of the tournament and who is in which bracket. She approached the stage and turned the microphone on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, i'm Juri Han and welcome to the South Korea Fighting Tournament. All of the competitors are divided in two brackets, bracket A and bracket B. From the ten people who are in the bracket, only one fighter can advance to the semi finals. There he will meet the winner of the second bracket. The one who wins that fight, will face the final challenge, me. So everybody, do your best and show your opponent what you got. Good Luck!" Juri said as she walked off the stage.

The brackets have been chosen, Hwoarang was in bracket B and Twan was in bracket A. While Hwoarang was getting ready for his first fight, Twan went to his first opponent, but before he got there, John approached him quietly.

"You are Twan right?" John asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Twan asked.

"My name is John, I need a favour. I heard that you hated Hwoarang, make sure that you win all of the matches. Then you have to face Hwoarang in the semi finals... and kill him!"

"I was already planning on doing that, but what is your plan then if I may ask and why killing him?"

"I need Juri for something and the only one who can mess up this plan is Hwoarang, I need him exposed as quickly as possible."

"Don't worry then, i'll do it anyways, but let us work together to take care of him once and for all."

"Sure, I think my boss will appriciate some extra help. I'll tell you the plan later, but first go to your first match and don't lose." John said when he tried to give him a handshake.

Twan gave him a handshake and walked away to meet his first opponent.


	5. Like The Old Days

The poule matches were about to start, the poule had ten fighters, if you won five matches before anybody else, then you can advance to the semi-finals. Bracket A with Twan was first, he had to fight against other Korean Taekwondo fighters. Hwoarang decided to watch a couple of Twan's matches to see how much he has improved.

The matches has begun as Hwoarang and Tara were observing Twan who was fighting much better then five months ago.

"Hm, maybe Twan has gotten better then the last time. I hope he entertains us a little bit." Hwoarang said with his arms crossed.

"You think so? I think you can still beat him, right?" Tara asked.

"Of course I can, he's nothing compared to me." Hwoarang said proudly.

Juri was on her way to see Hwoarang, she arrived and stood next to him.

"Hey there, so how is Twan doing?" Juri asked.

"He's doing well, better then when I fought him five months ago. But he's still a nobody to me." Hwoarang said.

"And what about you, have you trained hard?"

Hwoarang looked at Tara then back at Juri and started hesitating.

"Uh... Yes I have I uuh..." Hwoarang hesitated but then Tara quickly jumped in to help him.

"He trained really hard, I saw him with Baek and man, it was intense between those two!" Tara said.

"Oh really? Well later i'll see the results of your training. But why couldn't he answer that for himself Tara?" Juri asked.

"Because... I was so impressed that... I wanted to tell you?"

"All right then? Hwoarang, you want to do something in the meantime like getting something to eat?" Juri asked, "Uh yeah sure, i'm with you. Besides, Twans match is boring the hell out of me." Hwoarang said.

"Tara we need time alone to talk, so we'll see you later." Juri said.

"Oke sure, i'll leave you two alone and keep watching Twan's matches. I'll update you about the tournament, see ya later guys." Tara said when they left her alone.

* * *

They walked to a restaurant near by and ordered some food, while they sat down and waited for they order, Juri wanted to know something.

"So tell me honey, what did you really do these months?" Juri asked.

"Huh what... what are you talking about. Didn't you hear what Tara just said about the...?" Hwoarang hesiteded while he looked around but then Juri interrupted him.

"Ah ah Hwoarang just stop it. You know you can't lie to me anymore, now what's wrong?"

"Oke see, when I got back, I went to my master's dojo. He was very disappointed in me because of all the things we have been through in America. I couldn't train with him anymore untill I have his respect back, instead Tara was assigned to train me untill Baeks approved me again."

"Tara trained you? You are stronger then her and she still trained you? That's messed up, how was it for you?"

"It really sucks, she's kind of a wiseacre, but she is not that bad when we aren't training. But now that Baeks' is on vacation, I can do whatever I want to do. So, what did you do these past months?"

"Well I traveled around America, and fought in a lot of tournaments and even won all of them. Nothing much, just the fighting champion and stuff."

"Haha, that's great champ. That reminds me, thanks for that video you sent. It was a great gift you made."

"You're welcome, it was John's idea you know."

"Oh really huh, John's idea? I know you trust him at all, but don't you think somethings odd about him?"

"Are you still on about that, for the last time, he is just a friend, nothing more."

"All right, all right I believe you, hey there is our food finally." Hwoarang said when the waiter gave the two their food.

They stopped talking for a minute to eat their food. After a while, they started their conversation again.

"Hey about the video, Steve had sent me a video too you know." Hwoarang said.

"Really, so you mean just like the one I made, what did he say?" Juri asked when she ate something.

"He told me about his own Boxing Club and David and Nathan being the best students and stuff."

"David and Nathan, those cute little boy's from New York? I wonder how they're doing?"

"Hey wait what do you mean by that!" Hwoarang asked mad.

"Calm down, I was just joking to tease you, what else did he say?"

"Oh hehe yeah right, he told me something really funny though. Remember Gino that mafia boss, he is Steve's receptionist. He went totally broke because of us and asked Steve for a job."

"Oh my God are you serious? I would have loved to see his face, do you still have that tape?"

"Yes I do actually, i'll show you after we are done with the tournament for today. For how long can you stay?"

"For a week I think, then I have to go back to America."

"That's great, it feels good to have you back after all those months you know."

"I feel the same way, I missed the times we hung out together." Juri said.

All of the fights were over, Twan was the winner of bracket A, tomorrow will the bracket B matches begin.

The first day of the tournament ended and everybody went home. Tara went home, Juri went back to the hotel and Hwoarang went back home too.

* * *

The next day, Hwoarang and Juri met each other early in the morning, Hwoarang showed her the video Steve made.

"Hahaha man, Gino's face is just priceless." Juri said.

"I know that's what I thought. All right let's go the the tournament for my match." Hwoarang said.

"Hey wait before we go... can you make me some breakfast like you always did?"

"Wait, you still remembered that? Oke sure i'll make some for you." Hwoarang said when he went to the kitchen.

"Thanks, that was great, you really have to teach me how you do that." Juri said when she finished her food.

"Of course i'll show you how to do it. Now let's go have some fun like the old days." Hwoarang said.

"I'm with you." Juri said when they both left his house.

When they were done hanging out together, Hwoarang and Juri went to the tournament for Hwoarangs' matches. Tara saw them coming, ran up to them and told both of them that Twan has won all of his fight and advances to the semi finals.

"Hey Hwoarang, the next matches are about to start, just win five matches and you advance to the next round." Tara said.

"Don't worry, this will be easy for you wouldn't it?" Juri asked.

"Yeah sure, i'll defeat everybody, just wait and see." Hwoarang said when he went to his bracket meeting.

He was with nine other people and thought with lots of confident that he could win.

"Man, these guys are no challenge, i'll defeat every last one of them." Hwoarang said as he shakes his head.

When his first match was about to start, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around quickly.

"Hey Hwoarang, how are you doing?" Hyun asked.

"Hyun it's you, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't show up." Hwoarang said surpised.

"I'm here to wish you good luck with your matches. If you need help, i'm there for you."

"Thanks Hyun, but I don't need no help with these losers."

"Maybe not now, go on, your match is starting." Hyun said.

Juri saw Hyun and walked up to him.

"Hey Hyun, nice seeing you again." Juri said.

"Hey Juri, how are you doing lately?" Hyun asked.

"I'm doing fine, but what was it with you saying that he needed help with something?"

"Hwoarang is not himself since he is back from America."

"What are you talking about, what's wrong with him then?"

"It's like this, he's not fighting like his old self and he's not thinking straight anymore."

"What, come on, I think he's going to win this. You need some more faith in him then this Hyun. I know Hwoarang, if there is something wrong with him, I'd definitely noticed it."

"Juri listen, when he advances, watch him fight against Twan, then you'll see what I mean. Don't get me wrong, I do have faith in him, but this is not the Hwoarang I know."

"Fine i'll watch, just to see how wrong you are about him." said Juri when she pointed her finger in Hyun's chest.

The bracket fights have started and Hwoarang met his first opponents. While he was fighting his opponent, Hyun saw it again that he was just using random kicks to win, while he was observing him, Tara cheered him on from the sidelines.

* * *

For the next couple hours, Hyun, Juri and Tara were watching Hwoarang's matches. He has already won 4 matches and needs to win this last one to advance to the semi finals.

"I told you that he was going to be all right." Juri said to Hyun.

"Watch the fight between him and Twan, I said Juri." Hyun said.

"Pff yeah sure, just admid that you are wrong." Juri said but Hyun didn't answer and just kept watching.

Hwoarang didn't had a hard time against his last opponent, but for some reason he didn't want to finish the fight yet. He was showboating to entertain the crowd.

Meanwhile, two people with poncho's on were walking through the crowd to get to the front of the arena. When they were at the front, they stood next to Juri, Tara and Hyun.

"He's not himself anymore, somethings wrong with his style." the first stanger said when he commented on the fight.

"You are right, he's to much showing and not thinking about his techniques." the said second stranger with his hood on.

"Hey you two, what are you talking about?" Juri asked.

"It's Hwoarang, somehow he is not thinking straight anymore. He's fighting like an amateur." the first stranger said.

"If he doesn't get it together, he's done for." the second stranger said.

"That's nonsense, look at him go, that other guy can't even lay a finger on him." Juri said.

"You don't know him better then I do, I know how he fights, trust me." the first stranger said.

"Who are you to decide that huh, and who are you anyway?" Juri asked mad.

"You know who I am Juri."

"Wait how do you know my name?"

The first guy took then his hood off.

"It's me, but now i'm more concerned about Hwoarang." the stranger said.

"No way it's you, you are back?" Juri asked suprised.

He put his hood back on his head again. Hwoarang finally finished the fight and advances to the next round against Twan, he could take a break for ten minutes, but then he had to fight against Twan.

When he walked out of the stadium, the two stranger approached him.

"How are you doing?" the first stranger asked.

"I'm doing fine, who are you?" Hwoarang asked.

"It's me, Kazama Jin." Jin said.

"Kazama, it's you? Good to see you again, who is that other guy with you?"

Then the other guy took his hood off too.

"My name is Ryu." Ryu said.

"Ryu? Wait your name kind of sound familiar. I think my master told me about a warrior called Ryu and that he is one of the strongest fighters in the world." Hwoarang said.

"I told you about him at the tournament in Japan, we saw each other again and had a fight, it ended in a draw again. After that, I told him about you and the fights we had, so he wanted to meet you. We heard about this tournament so I figured that you would participate." Jin said.

"That's cool you guys, oh hey the semi finals are going to start, I have to go. We'll talk later oke." Hwoarang said when he ran away.

He saw Twan waiting in the arena and walked towards him.

"Are you ready for a major beat down redhead?" Twan asked.

"Yeah i'm ready, to kick your butt to the hospital like the last time." Hwoarang said when he stood right infront of him.

Jin and Ryu stood next to Juri to see how he was going to fight. Hwoarang and Twan stood in their fighting stance and began the fight by running towards each other.


	6. A Painful Loss

The semi final fight between Twan and Hwoarang has begun, Juri, Jin, Ryu, and Hyun were watching the fight carefully.

Twan started the first attack on him, Hwoarang didn't move or did anything, he just waited for Twan to come closer. He is letting him trip by sidestepping and kicked him away, Twan recovered just fine and stood up again.

When he kicked him away, Hwoarang was trying to entertain the crowd more then to watch over Twan. When he was done, he focused his sight in Twan again.

"Hwoarang stop that, watch out for Twan!" Hyun yelled.

"I'm doing fine, stay out of this!" Hwoarang said while he was still entertaining the crowd.

Twan attacked him head on before he could notice it. Hwoarang was to late to notice it and got knocked away by him. Juri was looking at Hwoarang with her arms crossed and still thought that he can win this fight, but the others were thinking something completely different.

He stood up and continued the fight, he charged Twan with a barrage of kicks, but Twan easily blocks all of his kicks like it was nothing. When Juri saw him kicking like that, she got a little nervous about him.

"Hwoarang what the hell are you doing, is this some type op joke?" Juri said but he didn't listen to her and tried to focus on the fight.

"Do you see it now Juri?" Hyun asked, "I just... All right fine, I see it too. Shut up!" Juri said when she watched the fight.

Right now, the fight was even between the two.

"So, it looks like you have gotten stronger then the last time." Hwoarang said.

"I know, I have trained day and night for this fight, and today will be the day i'll finish you once and for all." Twan said.

"We'll see about that, come on." Hwoarang said when they both ran up to each other.

They both did a barrage of attacks again but Twan was once again the one who wins the bout.

Hwoarang fell on the ground and before Twan could do anything else, the referee blew his whistle and called out a break. The two fighters took some rest until the next round was starting.

* * *

While Hwoarang was sitting on a bench drinking some water, Hyun and Juri both approached him.

"Hwoarang, are you oke?" Hyun asked worried.

"Yeah i'm fine, he didn't do much." Hwoarang answered.

"He won a bout while using a special barrage of attacks. You always win those, now you lost to Twan? You're definitely not all right."

"He was just luky that time man."

"Why aren't you using your Blue Ki, with that you can finish it in a couple seconds." Juri said.

"I will, but not right now, or it'll not be fun for me. I'll play with him until it's time to use it." Hwoarang answered.

"Hwoarang don't be like that, Twan wasn't kidding when he said that he got stronger. If you don't watch out, he'll defeat you in a matter of seconds." Hyun said.

"Hyun stop, you know i'm stronger then..." Hwoarang said but Juri interrupted him.

"Hwoarang listen, I have seen it too and you are way to focused on entertaining the crowd. Focus only on Twan not the people around you who are watching." Juri said.

"Juri didn't you hear me, don't worry I got this."

"Hey wait a second, where is John?"

"I don't know, haven't seen him in hours actually. So what do you think about him now?"

"I'll go look for him, be right back." Juri said when she left Hwoarang and Hyun.

While she was looking for him, John was talking with Twan about the match.

"How is the fight between you and Hwoarang, are you winning?" John asked.

"It's going great, the next round is totally mine, trust me. Now what about your plan, when will it begin?" Twan asked.

"Right now see, I have this drink right here from my boss, and if she drinks it, she'll get totally paralyzed. The bad thing is, it'll take a while for the effects to work."

"Hmph, and when will you give it to..." Twan said but then Juri walked by both of them.

"Hey there you are, why are you here with that douche?" Juri asked.

"Oh hey Juri, I was just talking with Twan about the fight, I think both of them are doing a great job." John said quickly.

"Ok? Are you coming with me, the fight is going to start in a little while."

"Sure and by the way Juri, do you want something to drink?"

"What is it?"

"It's orange soda, the one you like."

"Oh oke, thanks." Juri said when she grabbed the drink out of his hand.

"Well... aren't you going to drink it?" John asked curious.

"Nah I'll wait until the fight starts, i'm actually not that thirsty right now. Come on we have to go." Juri said when she left.

John followed her and hinted Twan about the fight.

* * *

The next round was about to start in a couple minutes, Juri walked with John to the arena to go see the fight. Hwoarang was already in the arena and waited for Twan to arrive, he arrived from he other side of the arena and got ready for the next round.

"So you have decided to show up, I thought that you were giving up." Hwoarang said.

"You won't talk that though when I'm done with you." Twan said when he started the fight.

He tried to kick him but Hwoarang used the same kick to stop him, Twan was too powerful and pushed him away a little bit. When Hwoarang got pushed back, Twan started his attack on him again, he didn't block any of them and got knocked away.

It was hard for him to recover but before Twan did a low attack, Hwoarang got out of the way just in time.

"That's it, enough playing around, time to end this." Hwoarang said while he was gasping for air.

He tried to use his Blue Ki, but Twan wasn't scared at all and was pretty confident about himself. Juri, Hyun, Jin and Ryu were watching him using his Ki.

"Finally he's going to fight for real, I hope he'll finish this fight soon." Juri said.

"No, that wont help either, it looks... weaker somehow." Jin said with his hand on his chin.

"I can feel it, his Ki is really weak. I hope he knows what he's doing." Ryu said.

"Look I know that his style is... kinda off, but when he is using his Blue Ki, he's getting started for real." Juri said confident but the three were pretty sure that it wouldn't be enough.

While he used his Blue Ki, Hwoarang charged Twan head on, he kicks him randomly in every direction, but Twan still blocked every move he made like it was nothing. Not even his Blue Ki was doing much.

"What? What in Gods name is he doing? Random kicks without thinking, is he crazy?" Juri asked.

"I don't think I have to say it again to you. Let's just hope that he finds a way out of this." Hyun said.

Hwoarang tried the same tactic again but Twan dodges all of his attacks again like it was nothing.

"Come on kicks, come on hit him!" Hwoarang said while struggling in hitting Twan.

While Twan was blocking, he knocked Hwoarang incredibly hard away with just one punch, therefore he got damaged very badly. While Hwoarang was laying on the ground, he tried to get up but got kicked away in his stomach again by Twan.

"We have a winner ladies and gentleman, give it up for Twan!" the referee said while Hwoarang wasn't moving anymore and held Twan's hand up in the air.

"Oh, I can't believe all of this really happend." Juri said disappointed and looked away with her eyes closed.

"I know it's hard, maybe we can help him." Ryu said.

* * *

"Guys wait, look at what Twan is going to do." Hyun said when he saw that Twan let go of the referee.

"This ain't over yet, I still have some business to take care with him." Twan said when he walked up to Hwoarang who was laying on his back.

He then approached him and stood next to him.

"I told you that I would defeat you, now it's time for payback!" Twan said as he kicked him in his stomach.

"Daahh, aaaahhhh!" Hwoarang yelled from the pain.

"Hehehe, doesn't feel that good, does it?" Twan said.

"What is he doing, he has already won, is he trying to kill him?" Hyun asked.

"I... understand now, I'm sorry Hyun, I should have listened to you. What's become of me, I acted like a jerk towards everybody. Now look at me, laying on the ground, at the mercy of that douchebag." Hwoarang said embarrased and silently.

Twan picked Hwoarang up from the ground and gave him multiple punches in his face, when he was done, he through him away.

"Aaarrgggh." Hwoarang yelled.

Hwoarang was screaming from the pain he felt in his body, Juri couldn't stand it what Twan did and looked furious at him.

While Twan was still torturing Hwoarang with painful punches and kicks, John was watching him.

"Come on, finish him now." John said as he nods at Twan.

When Hwoarang was laying on the ground once again, Twan walked up to him again.

"Time to finish you once and for all, like I said." Twan said when he tried to give him the fatal kick.

Juri looked more furious then before and when Twan raises his right foot in the air, she immediately activated her Engine and clenches her fists.

"Alright that's it, he is going to far this time! That jerk is going to pay for this!" "Juri said as she tried to save Hwoarang from death.

But when she was trying to step in, Hyun holds her arm tight, trying to prefend her from entering the stadium.

"No stay here. You can't fight right now, if you do it right now, you'll get disqualified." Hyun said.

"Disqualified? I don't give anything about being disqualified, this is more important than this tournament. He's my friend, I have to help him before he dies, let me go right now!" Juri yelled when she was struggeling.

"Wait don't go, stay here, i'll handle this." Ryu said when he quickly went to the arena to help Hwoarang.

Twan eventually tried to finish him, but then his kick got blocked by Ryu's backhand.

"That's enough Twan, stop it and let him go. You have won the fight." Ryu said.

"Get out of my way!" Twan yelled when he tried to attack Ryu.

But when he tried to do that, Ryu gave him a Shoryuken and punched him away from Hwoarang.

He picked up Hwoarang from the ground and carried him away, Jin and Hyun followed him to make sure he is oke.

Juri was left behind and still looked at Twan with a furious expression on her face.

* * *

Ryu took Hwoarang to the tournaments own docter and puts him on the docter's bed, Hwoarang was unconsious for a couple seconds. The docter was away because of some other patients he had to help in the meantime.

"I can't believe Twan did all of this. Hwoarang's situation is more serious then I thought." Jin said.

"Me neither, we have to help him to get his old fightingstyle back and get rid of his current style. I have seen it in action a couple months ago, he kicked Twan unconsious with just one simple kick." Hyun said.

"lf you need my help, I would love to assist you, but I can only stay for a short time." Ryu said.

"Sure, he's gonna need it." Jin said.

Hwoarang slowly opened his eyes and awoke.

"Hey guys, I lost the fight didn't I?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yes, Twan has beaten you up pretty bad. He almost killed you, but Ryu saved you from his fatal kick." Jin said.

"Thanks Ryu... and Hyun i'm..." Hwoarang said but Hyun interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it, it's ok, you just need to get your strength back up." Hyun said.

"How are you feeling right now?" Ryu asked.

"I feel horrible, not just because of that loss, but because of the way I acted. Hyun was right, I acted like a hotheaded hotshot who only needed power. I know I learned my lesson." Hwoarang said.

"Good to hear that from you, we all agreed on helping you train, if you would like that."

"Yeah sure, I definitely need help, thanks you guys." Hwoarang said.

Then somebody opened the door, it was Juri who was standing with her eyes closed, her head down and arms crossed.

"Guys, could you please leave this room, I need to talk to him alone." Juri said.

"Sure, come on everybody." Jin said when all of them left the room.

Before they all left, Hyun approached her before leaving the room.

"Don't be to hard on him, he has learned his lesson." Hyun said.

"I don't know about that, I can't keep my promise Hyun. Now, just leave.." Juri said.

Hyun left the room and Hwoarang and Juri were all alone. Juri approached Hwoarang in his bed and stood still.

"I can't believe what I just saw you do in that arena. What I just saw, was a big disgrace." Juri said disappointedly.

"Juri just let me..." Hwoarang said but Juri interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"I didn't even know who you were back there, the one who was fighting was... a total stranger to me. That was not the Hwoarang I knew, the only one who I loved to fight the most of all the people I have ever fought. I even developed a new special move I wanted to use against you, but now it's totally pointless."

"Juri, I know you are disappointed in me, i'm sorry for the way I acted and how I fought. But the others are going to help me train to get back to my old style. I'm going to change, really."

"Don't you get it you freaking idiot, the only reason I participated in this stupid tournament, was to fight you that joke of a Twan! I trained and prepared for days to fight you. Now look at yourself, laying in this hospital bed because you lost to someone who is like a thousand times weaker then you. You're pathetic." Juri said mad when she turned around.

"Juri stop that! You have to help me if you want to fight the old me, are you going to help me train or not?" Hwoarang asked.

"...Of course i'll help, what would you do without me, but you better be yourself before I have to leave Korea. I have to go, the final match is going to start. Twan will pay for what he did and tried to do to you."

"Juri... kick Twan's butt."

"You can count on that. Wait, why is Twan trying to kill you anyway, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything, he's only mad at me because he thinks that I stole you from him when we were in Japan. He got in love with you when you so-called kissed him at the tournament, that's what he told me when he almost took over my gang."

"He's mad because of something stupid like that? Man what a dork, like he always was. I'll set him straight so watch the tv for my fight. Take some rest, you need it, see you later sweetie." Juri said when she left the docters office.

"See you later, I knew I could count on you." Hwoarang said when he took some rest.


	7. The Big Payback

While Juri was on her way to the arena for the finals, John was talking with Twan about what happend in the recent fight with Hwoarang.

"Why didn't you finish him, if we are going to take Juri, we need Hwoarang out of the way." John said.

"I tried that, but that guy with the white karate outfit punched me away, that was a strong punch though." Twan said.

"We get another chance soon, now go to the arena and fight Juri."

"Wait, did Juri drank the soda you gave her?"

"I don't know, she told me that she was not that thirsty." John said

"And how long will it take for the effects to work again?" Twan said.

"I heard from my boss that it will take atleast a day for the effects to work. I don't know when she'll drink it, so after the tournament we'll have to spy on her, and plan our right opportunity."

"Spy on her, are you sure? You do now what happens when Juri finds out we are spying on her? When you piss her off, believe me you better make sure she never finds you."

"Look, if you help me, i'll ask my boss to give you a reward for the things you have done, oke?" John asked.

"Hmph, fine i'm in then." Twan said when he went to the arena for his final match.

While Twan was on his way to the arena, Juri was getting ready to fight.

"Good luck Juri, I hope you win." Hyun said.

"Of course i'll win, don't forget that i'm fighting Twan, not..." Juri said disappointed when she looked away.

"Juri, are you oke?" Ryu asked.

"Uhh yeah, yeah i'm oke, let me drink something before I start, where is that soda John gave me?" Juri asked when he was looking for her soda.

"Ah here it is, hmmm... nah forget it, i'll save it for later. Well i'm off, later guys." Juri said when she went to the arena.

Twan arrived and enters the arena.

"Hey Juri, it's nice seeing you again." Twan said.

"Be quiet Twan, don't even try to sweettalk me like you always tried." Juri said.

"But I just wanted to tell you..." Twan said but Juri interrupted him.

"I'll never forgive you for trying to kill my friends." Juri said as she pointed her finger at him.

"He was a talentless hack and I have proven to be way more stronger than..."Twan said

"He was great fighter and stronger than you'll ever be, he just had some serious issues that effected his fighting. Don't talk bad about him, only I am allowed to do that, got it!" Juri said.

"Fine be that way and defend that weakling, let us start the match." Twan said when he stood in fighterstance.

"I... am going to destroy you." Juri said quietly as she crouched.

The announcer started the fight and Twan started his first attack, Ryu, Jin and Hyun were watching Juri's final fight while Hwoarang was watching in the docters office.

* * *

Twan charged her head on, Juri dodges all of his attacks succesfully without getting hit even once, therefore she used her new techniques she practised a couple days ago.

This time Juri was really motivated because of what happend to Hwoarang earlier. At that moment when Twan approached her, Juri grabbed his hand, pulled it towards her and kicked him painfully in his stomach, therefore he got stunned.

When he was on the ground, Juri kicked him away from herself. Twan got up again and tried to stand on his feet, but when he finally got up, Juri used her Engine to move with great speed next to him and kicked him in his hip, totally overpowering Twan.

"Hey ease up, it's just a fight." Twan said worried but Juri didn't listen to a word he just said to her, she was only thinking about how she could beat Twan horribly.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang was in his room watching the fight on his tv.

"Yeah come on Juri, you can do it baby!" Hwoarang rooted.

The docter came in and grabbed his files.

"So you are... Haowrang, aren't you?" the docter asked.

"No it's Hwoarang, why does everybody always say my name wrong, is it that hard to pronounce it properly?" Hwoarang asked offended.

"Oh I'm sorry, but yes it is kind of hard to say it. Now, I see that you have several injuries am I right? Hmm, they don't look that bad though, you just need to take some good rest. Those wounds will heal quickly." the docter said.

"It's not that bad? Great, but can you give me some medicine or something?"

"Well yeah there is a way for you to heal faster, but I have some bad news for you, do you hate needles?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hwoarang asked worried.

"Well you might feel better quick but... I have to infect you with this needle right here." the docter said.

"What, that's not a needle, that thing is the size of a stick!" Hwoarang said shocked.

"Don't worry you wont feel a thing, I promise."

"Uhuh no way i'm not taking that... stick in my arm or wherever you want to infect me. Put that thing away!"

While Hwoarang and the docter were arguing about the situation, Juri and Twan were still fighting and it was in Juri's favour. She used her Senpusha to win the match and eventually won.

Twan was on the ground gasping for air, Juri was standing right infront of him and approached him slowly.

"Now i'm going to finish you, how does that sound?" Juri asked when she wanted to give him the last blow.

"Wait don't kill me, i'm sorry for what I did to Hwoarang, isn't that enough?" Twan asked.

"After the things you have done and said, it's to late. You have brought this on your own, now begone scum!" Juri said when she activated her Engine, but then got held back by Jin.

"Juri stop, don't do it! If you do that, you are nothing better then Twan." Jin said.

"So what, this insect deserves this last blow." Juri said.

"Juri listen, killing is not the right way, don't lower yourself to Twan's level and leave him be. Do it for Hwoarang." Ryu said.

Juri first looked at Ryu, then at Twan and drops him on the ground.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind, you filthy little rodent. And if I ever see you again, you'll regret it." Juri said furious.

Twan quickly crawled out of the arena and the announcer called Juri the winner of the tournament. While she was on stage, Hwoarang was watching the tv with the docter.

"Yeah, I knew I could count on her, she's the best isn't she?" Hwoarang said.

"Do you know that girl?" the docter asked.

"Yeah she's a friend of mine, we fought countless times and man, she is one though girl and fighter." Hwoarang said but then the docter interrupted him.

"I'm all done Hwoarang, you can go now." the docter said.

"What, but what about that needle?"

"I already gave it when you were talking. See, I told you it wasn't that bad."

"Hm, you are right. I didn't feel a thing from that... haha stic. Can you help me up from this bed?" Hwoarang asked when he tried to get out of his bed.

Juri thought about Hwoarang and quickly walked of the stadium.

* * *

When she opened the door, Juri saw Hwoarang trying to stand up with some help from the docter.

"Hwoarang are you oke, what happend in here?" Juri asked.

"Oh hey Juri, yeah i'm oke. The docter said that i'll feel better soon and gave me some medicine. I'm trying to stand up, could you help me?" Hwoarang said.

"Great, sure i'll help you up." Juri said when she help Hwoarang by holding his arm.

"Thanks for your help." Hwoarang said.

"Don't worry about it, come on let's get out of here." Juri said when they both left the docters office.

"Good luck Hwoarang." the docter said.

When they were in the hallway, they went back to the others.

"And have you seen the match?" Juri asked curious.

"If I have seen it? You were awesome, it was priceless seeing Twan begging for mercy like a wimp. You have gotten a lot stronger then before, you probably trained really hard for this tournament." Hwoarang said proud.

"I'm glad you liked it, I did it all for you. I did trained really hard and I wanted to use it against you, but it's oke now. Come on, let's go meet the others." Juri said.

"Sure, we're almost there." Hwoarang said.

When they met with the others, Twan was once again with John.

"Was it also the plan for me to get beaten up like Hwoarang?" Twan asked.

"No it wasn't, but now that the tournament is over, we are going to follow Juri. It looks like you couldn't make her drink the soda." John said.

"I'm sorry, but she is hella strong. But all right let's follow her, I hope i'll get Juri's love soon. Even after this beating, I still care about her."

"Wait that's what you want as a reward? Juri's love?"

"That's the only reason i'm working with you right now to be honest."

"Hmph all right, I think I can arrange something for you." John said.

"Good to know that, now let's follow her." Twan said when they were looking for Juri.

They finally met with the others and left the tournament.

"Hwoarang, good to see that you're oke." Ryu said.

"Yeah me too, I'll recover soon." Hwoarang said.

"We talked about it, meet us in the local park. There we wil lstart your training." Jin said."

"Oke good, see ya guys." Hwoarang said when both Jin and Ryu left.

They have brought Hwoarang home and made sure he was comfortable, Juri stayed for a couple minutes while Hyun had to go home.

"Do you need something else?" Juri asked.

"No i'm oke, tomorrow we are going to train, I hope it goes well."

"Believe me, it's going to be a good and intense training session, I have to go back to my hotelroom. I'll meet you tomorrow in the park oke?" Juri said when she wanted to leave his house.

"Later Juri, and thanks again for your help." Hwoarang said when he saw Juri leaving.

She turned around for the last time.

"Hmph, you just worry about your fightingstyle, because when we are going to fight, you're gonna need it." Juri said as she continued walking away.

* * *

The next day, Hwoarang was able to walk again, but he was not fully healed yet. He got ready to leave and left his house to go to the park.

He saw Ryu and Jin sparring and approached both of them.

"He guys what's up?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hey you made it, and you are looking better now I see, that's great." Ryu said.

"Shall we start our training?" Jin asked.

"Hm not yet Kazama, shouldn't we wait for Juri to arrive?" Hwoarang asked.

"Sure we'll wait for her, Jin let's continue." Ryu said when they both continued fighting, while Hwoarang was laying in the gras with his eyes closed.

While they were relaxing in the park, Juri was still in her hotelroom getting ready to leave, she hasn't heard of John since she got his drink.

"Hmm, I wonder what happend to John, maybe he had somethings else to do." Juri said as she left.

What she didn't knew, is that John and Twan were waiting for her to leave, so that they know where she was going. When she left her room and the hotel, John and Twan followed her from a save distance so that they wouldn't get spotted by her.

She walked to the park and saw Ryu and Jin still fighting each other.

"Hey guys I made it." Juri said when she arrived.

Jin and Ryu then stopped fighting each other.

"Great you made it, now the training can begin." Ryu said.

"Now before we begin, there is something that I want to do first. Hwoarang stand up and come over here." Juri said.

Hwoarang stood up and approached her.

"What is it that you want to do?" Hwoarang asked.

"Look at this move." Juri said when she did a certain move.

She did the Triple Thrust she used in the American tournament.

"Do you remember that move?" Juri asked.

Hwoarang looked suspicious and scratches his head.

"No i'm sorry, I don't remember that move." Hwoarang answered.

"You... you what?" Juri asked shocked.

"I do not remember that, can you please explain to me what that move is and why I used it?"

Juri grabbed his jacket with both her hands and pulled him right infront of her.

"Are you seriously telling me that you don't know that move at all?"

"Uhm... nope."

"It's the Triple Thrust, that one move you used in... a special occasion." Juri said as she looked away.

"And in what occasion would that be if I may ask? Give me some more details would you." Hwoarang said calmy while Juri is still holding his fest tightly.

"You used it to defeat me in the Boxing Club, that was one of you most powerful attacks, how can you forget it?" Juri yelled.

"Can you please repeat those details of the Triple Thrust again but louder?"

"You used it to defeat... me... in the Boxing Club? Hmmm..." Juri said very confused.

Hwoarang smiled, crossed his arms and puts both his eyebrows up. Juri then let go of his jacket.

"Wait, you did that on purpose did you? You knew exactly what you were doing right?" Juri said.

"Since you never actually admitted it that I defeated you fair and square, I thought let me trick you into admitting it." Hwoarang said.

"Hmph, I have to say... i'm impressed. You're a slick dude."

"Thanks, now guys, enough playing, shall we begin our training?" Hwoarang asked.

"All right then, you'll first train with me." said Ryu when he got ready for the training.


	8. Ryu and Jin's Training Sessions

While they were all in the local park, Ryu stepped forward.

"Oke Hwoarang, your first trainingsession is with me. Come with me." Ryu said when he walked away.

Hwoarang followed him until he stopped, leaving Juri alone with Jin. After a couple seconds of hiking, Ryu stopped walking and sat down.

"Sit down." Ryu said.

"But aren't we going to train my kicks?" Hwoarang asked.

"No not yet, first we need to make your mind free of your arrogance."

"Oh well oke, I guess i'll have to listen then." Hwoarang said when he sat down.

Meanwhile, Juri was alone with Jin.

"By the way Jin, what happend with your family, Hwoarang told me that you had a hard time just like me." Juri said.

"He told you that huh. I don't want to talk about it much, but I guess I can explain a little bit. Let's sit down." Jin said.

They both sat down on the ground as Jin explained it.

"When I was younger, my mother was attacked by a monster called: The Ancient Ogre. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me unconsious. When I woke up, both Ogre and my mother were gone, but I remembered the words of my mother, "If something happens to me, go to Heihachi Mishima for help.", so that's what I did." Jin explained.

"Heihachi that old man? I should've known he had something to do with this. This Ogre creature, what kind of monster is that, I have never heard of him?" Juri asked.

"Ogre was a green humanoid Aztec alien who had the body of human being, even though he wasn't. This monster can steal your soul and use the fightingstyle you mastered as his own." Jin said.

"Wow, he'd probably be the strongest being if he had my fightignstyle. What happend with you next?" Juri asked.

"I trained day and night with guidance of Heihachi to defeat Ogre, the murderer of my mother. I eventually killed him in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, but Heihachi betrayed me and shot me in the head. I don't know what happend afterwards, only that I somehow survived the deadly bullet through my head."

"What about that Devil counterpart of yours, how did you get that kind of power?"

"My Devil powers, the Devil Gene, this... these powers are... are a horrible curse. I got them from my father Kazuya Mishima. The only way to get rid of my powers, is to end the lifes of my father and grandfather." Jin said.

"Get rid of your Devil powers? But you can use those powers to defeat everybody..." Juri said but Jin interrupted her.

"No, I can't have these powers, I just can't. I only wanted to be normal and that my mother was still alive, that's all I really wanted. That's why i'm an individual, if my powers were unleashed without me trying to controle it, friends of mine can get seriously injured. So I can't stay to long or Hwoarang, Xiaoyu or even you can get hurt. But if they need my help, i'll help them out if they really need it." Jin said.

"Well don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, but is it that hard to kill your father and grandfather? How hard is it to kill an old man?" Juri asked.

"My family is not an ordinary family, I know all about them. My father was thrown in the mouth of a vulcano by Heihachi, and yet he still lives. My grandfather was in the middel of a huge explosion by Jack robots from the G Corporation, yet he still lives too. And you should not underestimate my grandfather, if i'm correct, he defeated you one time." Jin said when he turns his head away.

"I was weakend by my eye, if i'm full powered, I can take him on easily." Juri said.

"I first want to see it, then i'll believe it." Jin said when he also looked away.

* * *

While Jin and Juri were still talking, Ryu and Hwoarang sat down on the ground.

"So what are we going to do?" Hwoarang asked.

"First let me ask you, why do you fight Hwoarang?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know I guess... because I love fighting strong opponents. In the past I hustled people for money."

"It's good to know that you love fighting strong opponents just like me, but do not fight for revenge or other bad things like that. Hustling is... not a that bad I guess."

"Hm oke i'll remember that."

"Hwoarang, do you still practise the art of Taekwondo?"

"Yes I do, my master Baek is teaching me the martial art. He's on vacation right now."

"And how is your relationship with him?"

"Hmm, well now i'm thinking about it, Baek is like a father to me and I respect him no matter what happens between us."

"That's great to hear, my master Gouken is just like your master Baek a father to me. The better your relationship, the better you're fighting." said Ryu.

"Really? To bad he's gone, so he can't help me for now."

"That doesn't matter, all right the training is going to begin. Let's go to Jin and Juri so that they can watch you." Ryu said.

"All right then." Hwoarang said when they both got up from the ground and walked to Jin and Juri.

While they were walking, John and Twan were in the bushes spying on them, they especially focused themselves on Juri and waited for her to drink the soda.

"This first exercise is good to increase your defence." Ryu said.

"And what is this exercise?" Hwoarang asked.

"Watch closely." Ryu said when he focused his energie.

He yelled slowly "Haaa... dou... kenn!" and released a fire projectile.

"Wow what was that thing?" Hwoarang asked suprised.

"That is my Hadouken, it's a fireball made by my own energy to use as a projectile." Ryu explained.

"Cool, are you going to teach me that too?"

"I'm sorry but no, this exercise will help you increase your defence. I'm going to send multiple Hadoukens into your direction, make sure you watch your defence for every fireball and unexpected movements."

"Alright let's get this started, i'm ready." said Hwoarang when he stood ready.

* * *

Ryu fired multiple fireballs at Hwoarang's direction, he succesfully dodged and avoided all of the fireballs but then got distracted, he then got hit by a fireball and fell on the ground.

"Hwoarang, stay focused and only watch the opponent, not everything else around you." Jin said.

"Oke got it, let's start over Ryu." Hwoarang said when he quickly got up from the ground.

They started over and he tried to dodge the projectiles again, he was again succesful and didn't tried to get distracted again. He did extremely well, but then out of nowhere, Jin charged Hwoarang with his Right Roundhouse punch and knocked him away.

"Kazama give me a break, why did you do that, I was busy." Hwoarang asked.

"Didn't you listen to what Ryu said, you have to keep your guard up for unexpected movements." Jin said.

"Oke oke fine, let's start over for the second time." Hwoarang said when he got up from the ground.

For the third time, Ryu and Hwoarang started all over again, while Hwoarang was dodging all of the fireballs, Twan and John were in the bushes watching over the training.

"Hey John, what is that flying blue thing?" Twan asked.

"How am I supposed to know that, I don't know. How can he just create them with his hands? What is he a magician?" John asked.

"Hey, is that fireball coming straight for us?"

"What fireball?"

"That one right there, it's getting closer and closer."

"Really well... oh wait a second, damnit. Run!" John yelled but they were to late and both of them got hit by the fireball.

"Ah, ah fire it burns." John and Twan said quietly trying not to be discovered, but somehow, Hwoarang, Ryu, Jin and Juri didn't hear or saw them.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang was dodging, avoiding and even kicking away the fireballs, but then at a moment, Juri rushed in and used her Senpusha on Hwoarang, therefore he got knocked away for the third time.

"Oh come on, you have got the be kidding me." Hwoarang said mad when he punched the floor.

"Oh God, it looks like we have lots of work to do." Juri said when she helped Hwoarang up from the ground.

After 6 times of doing it over, Hwoarang finally started to get better at defending. He dodged all of the fireballs and kicked some of them away, then Jin used his Right Roundhouse punch, but Hwoarang saw it coming and sidesteps to the right. He then made Jin trip and kicked him away.

After a couple minutes, Juri rushed in again and used her Senpusha, then again, Hwoarang blocked it by crossing his arms in the form of a figure X. He countered it with the Fire Cracker to kick her into the air and used the Ecoli to kick her away.

Ryu stopped doing his projectiles, approached Hwoarang and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Good job Hwoarang, your defence has gotten better and better. You are done with this exercise." Ryu said.

"Thanks Ryu, I know what to do right now." Hwoarang said.

"Let's take some rest. You did a good job." Jin saidwhen they both took some rest and laid on the grass.

* * *

After a half our break, Jin stood up from the ground.

"Hwoarang, it's time for your next exercise, come on." Jin said.

"Oh alright then, let's get started." Hwoarang said.

"This is not really an exercise, this will be a little bit different then before. It's more like a challenge"

"Really? What is your plan?"

"Do you remember the fight we had in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5?"

"Hmm yeah we had a fight at Stage 7 right, Moonlit Wilderness?"

"Exactly, and you won that fight, but do you remember how you won that fight?"

"Because my kicks are great?"

"Stop thinking like that, you have seen that thinking like that has consequences."

"Ease up, I was just joking, I won't do it again. Can you get to the point of your story?"

"The reason you won is because you were really motivated to fight me. After our first fight in Korea ended in a draw, you were so eager to defeat me, and that's what made you stronger. I have seen it when we were fighting each other, and I think a certain someone here thinks the same about that." Jin said when he looked at Juri.

She crossed her arms and looked at both of them.

"Well now you mention it, I was training almost everyday to defeat you, and I have felt myself getting stronger then I was before, maybe you are right." Hwoarang said.

"Because of that, I have something special planned for you." Jin said.

"What is it?"

"Juri can you come over here?" Jin asked.

"Sure, what is it that you want?" Juri asked.

"Juri, I want you to fight Hwoarang right here, right now."

"Seriously?" Hwoarang and Juri asked at the same time.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, is he ready to face me yet? You saw him at the tournament with Twan." Juri asked

"Of course he is, Hwoarang has been my rival for years, but when I saw how disappointed you were at him in the tournament, I thought about doing this for you and for him. For you to have a fight with him like you always wanted, and for Hwoarang to get back to his old self, it'll help him greatly because he's almost back to his original style." Jin explained.

"Thanks Kazama. Hwoarang, let's go for it." said Juri when she stood in her fightingstance.

Hwoarang stood infront of her, Jin sat down with Ryu to watch both of them fight.

"So this is it huh, we are finally going to fight each other after all these months." Hwoarang said.

"I guess so, now let's do this. I have been waiting to long for this."

"I'm ready for yah, bring it!" Hwoarang said when he started the first attack.

"Jin, it was a very good decision to let Hwoarang fight Juri." Ryu said.

"I think that he can get his best motivation from her because of their rivalry, I could fight him too, but Juri deserves it way more then me." Jin said.

"That's very good thinking of you." said Ryu proud.

* * *

Hwoarang tried to kick Juri, but she dodged his kick and gave him one, but he succesfully dodges that kick too. Juri tried to attack him this time with a Shikusen, Hwoarang remembers that attack and did the Hunting Hawk to match Juri.

They both got pushed back and stared at each other like they always did.

"Hmph look at him, he's almost himself again, thanks for your help Ryu." Jin said.

"Don't worry about it, i'm glad that I could help." Ryu said.

"This is the fight that I waited so long for, finally a real challenge." Juri said.

"You got it, thanks to all of you, i'm stronger then before." Hwoarang said when he charged her.

Hwoarang stopped right infront of her and did his throw the Pickpocket, Juri fell on the ground but when she was on the ground, she laughed and stood up smoothly like nothing happend.

"Hahahaha oh Hwoarang, is that all you've got? Come at me baby." Juri said with a "come on" hand gesture.

"If you want it that way, so be it." Hwoarang said when he attacked her head one.

"Finally." Juri said as she prepared for him.

When Hwoarang tried to kick her, Juri activated her Engine for a second and disappeared right infront of him.

"Huh? Wha... what tha... where is she?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"Right here Rang." Juri said at his left side.

"Dwaahh!" Hwoarang yelled when he tried to kick her again but she disappeared again right infront of his eyes.

"What's going on here? Alright focus Hwoarang, maybe I can pick up her movement." Hwoarang said calmly.

Then suddenly, Hwoarang noticed Juri trying to sneak up behind him, quickly gave her a low kick and a 3 hit combo.

"Wow, I didn't knew you were able to hit me in my Engine. I'm impressed." Juri said.

"Somehow I just noticed you behind me, so I took my chance." said Hwoarang.

"Hmph, like I already said, you're a slick dude but now, let's go to the next level." Juri said when she activated her Engine and charged Hwoarang.

He tried to use his Blue Ki to, but then his Blue Ki didn't activate at all and disappeared.

"What tha... why isn't it working, come on now! Oh no it's gone, it's all gone, I don't feel it anymore." Hwoarang said worried when he looked at his hands, but Juri kicked him away and won the fight.

She noticed that Hwoarang couldn't use his Blue Ki and looked suprised, Hwoarang was crouching and punched the ground from frustration.

"Argh, what's wrong with me, why isn't it working anymore! Where did it go!" Hwoarang said mad.

Juri approached him and tried to help him up by giving him a hand.

"Come on Hwoarang, let's talk oke, then you'll probably feel better." Juri said.

"Alright then, Ryu, Jin, we'll see you later oke?" Hwoarang said when he grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Hmph fine then, Jin up for a friendly sparring match?" Ryu asked.

"I'm ready when you are." said Jin when he stood into fighterstance.

* * *

Hwoarang and Juri were walking around the park talking about the recent fight.

"Hwoarang what's wrong with you, why couldn't you use your Blue Ki?" Juri asked.

"I have no idea, at the tournament, I still had it, but now it's... just gone." Hwoarang answered.

"I can't believe it, you just lost it? Now that you're back again, this happens? This sucks."

"I'm just as shocked as you are, I already feel bad about myself, my arrogance probably weakend my Blue Ki, therefore it probably disappeared."

"Let's sit down right there." Juri said when she pointed to a bench in the park.

Twan and John both followed them to plan their right opportunity, but they saw that Juri wasn't drinking anything and got impatient.

"Come on, drink it Juri." Twan said impatient.

"Take it easy Twan, she will do it." John said when they were hiding again.

Hwoarang and Juri were sitting on a bench.

"Hwoarang listen, do you remember all those times we hung out?" Juri asked.

"Of course I do, it was so much fun being with you, haven't had that much fun in a long time." Hwoarang said.

"Thanks, I thought it was fun too, but... are you planning on going to America? I don't have that much time here in Korea, and I don't know when i'll see you again." Juri said.

Hwoarang then looked the other way.

"I don't know about that Juri, i'm kind of poor recently and I don't know where my gang is, Hyun told me in the morning that he had to help them to earn the money, but he didn't tell me where. So he couldn't be here with us".

"Oh, well... I hope i'll get to see you soon in America. Would be fun right?" Juri said.

"Hey come on Juri, don't be like that, we are here together right now. We should make the best of it before it all ends." Hwoarang said.

Juri puts her head gentley on his shoulder.

"You're right, we should make the best of it, oh and do you remember the last time we saw each other at the airport?" Juri asked.

"Haha yeah I do, that reminds me, you forgot something on the airport." Hwoarang said.

"What did I forg..." Juri said but before she could finish her sentence, Hwoarang spontaneously kissed her.

"Mmmm so that's what I forgot. Stupid me." Juri said when she kissed him back.

Twan was watching them in the bushes and looked furious at Hwoarang for kissing Juri.

"That jerk, he's death you hear me!" Twan yelled as he wanted to jump out of the bushes and beat him up, but John stopped him just in time.

"Don't do it, if you go now, all of our efforts will be lost. Stay calm and be patient, Juri will soon be yours." John said.

"Argh fine, Hwoarang will pay for this!" Twan said furious.

While they were kissing, Hwoarang felt something incredibly painful in his body.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh." Hwoarang yelled from the pain as he got surrounded by a Blue energy.

"Hey what's wrong, what's going on with you?" Juri asked worried.

"Aaarrggh my... body... it, it's burning... aaaargggh uugh!" Hwoarang yelled when he fell on the ground without moving or breathing and the Blue energy disappeared.

Juri shuffeled Hwoarang to wake him up.

"Hwoarang, Hwoarang wake up, if you are playing a game on me, you better stop it right now, Hwoarang! Oh no, I don't not hear no heart beating, he's not... no... he can't be, he just can't be dead." Juri said when she grabbed Hwoarang from the ground and ran away to Jin and Ryu.

* * *

_**Note: About the training sessions being short, I had much more sessions for Hwoarang planned, but then the chapter would have been to long like 6000 words, so I had to edit it out and give him 2 sessions instead of 4.**_


	9. The Real Problem Begins

Juri was holding Hwoarang's body in her arms and walked towards Ryu and Jin, Jin won the fight while Ryu was crouching and gasping for air.

Twan and John saw what happend to Hwoarang a couple minutes ago.

"He just fell down, maybe he had a heart attack. Serves him right that bastard." Twan said.

John sights deeply

"Let's just go oke." John said as he walked away.

"Alright alright, I was just saying." Twan said when he followed him.

Jin helped Ryu up from the ground.

"Good fight Ryu." Jin said when he gave him a hand.

"You too, I have really enjoyed this fight." Ryu said.

Then both of them saw Juri running towards him.

"Guys, we have a problem." Juri said.

"What's with Hwoarang?" Jin asked.

"I don't know, we were just sitting around, then he got surrounded by a Blue energy, went all berserk and fell on the ground."

"What were you two doing there?"

"Uuhh... none of your business. Look we have to help him, he's not breathing and I don't hear any heart beatings."

"Surrounded by a Blue energy and lost consiousness, that sounds very familiar. Let's bring him home." Ryu said.

"Alright let's go, I know where his house is." Juri said when they all left the park.

Twan and John followed them to Hwoarang's house. The three have finally arrived at his house, Juri grabbed the keys out of Hwoarang's pocket and opened the door.

"Here let's put him in his bed." Juri said when Ryu and Jin put Hwoarang in his bed.

"Let's give him some rest, he'll wake up later, i'm sure of that." Ryu said.

"Fine then." Juri said when they all left his room.

They sat down on his couch.

"Juri, just tell us what happend to him, you don't have to be ashamed of anything." Ryu asked.

"Hmmm, we were talking about what happend in our recent fight, and that he lost his Blue Ki. That's all." Juri said.

"And you are sure that what you are saying is absolutely true, you are not hiding anything from us?" Ryu asked.

Juri did and said nothing.

"Nothing happend between us afterwards, he just went crazy and said that "He felt something in his body" and fell on the ground!" Juri said.

"He will be fine, I have seen this on another friend of mine from America, he'll wake up later." Ryu said.

"How do you know that?" Juri asked.

"Hwoarang is in a struggle deep within himself, he's trying to see who he really is. If he chooses wisely, his Blue Ki will return to him."

"Hm, let us hope he makes the right decision." Juri said.

Twan and John were watching through the window when John suddenly received a phone call, the others thought they had heard something but then they didn't hear anything.

* * *

John picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello who's this?"

"John, good to hear from you."Seth, the CEO of S.I.N answered with a deep voice.

"Oh h... hello boss, h... how is it going?" John asked scared.

"John you have really disappointed me, I have trusted you with a simple task... and you can't even do that?"

"Listen boss, i'm almost there. I think she's going to drink it, please give me one more day."

"Hmph, fine then, one day or you're going to regret it. I'll send a helicopter you're way, I know where you are so he'll be there soon."

"Thank you boss, I won't disappoint you." John said when he hung up.

"Was that your boss?" Twan asked.

"Yes and he's not happy, we have to do this quick or we are both dead."

"Both of us? Naw-ah man you're dead, he's your boss not mine."

"Oh no you're not going to be like that right now, if i'm going down, i'll take you with me no matter what!"

"Let's just stop oke, we have to finish this right now."

"Fine." John said when they both watched through the window again.

Suddenly, Juri stood up from the chouch.

"I'm going to take a look at Hwoarang, see how he is doing." Juri said as she walked towards his room.

"Go ahead." Ryu said.

She sat down on a chair and sat right infront of his bed, she saw the picture he had with herself and Hwoarang.

"You're the only person I truly respect, after my parents died, I didn't think i'd find anyone who can fill that hole." Juri said as she drank some of the soda John gave here.

"Yes, she's drinking it, now we have to wait one day and then we'll take our chance." John said.

"Well it's about freaking time." Twan said.

Back inside the house.

"I still remember the time we first met, as rivals and after the fight we became friends. Or the time that we were in America hustling people for money, your nerd impression is still one of the funniest things I have ever seen you do. I hope you get better... soon..." Juri said as she fell a sleep in Hwoarang's room.

Ryu saw Juri sleeping and turned of the lights.

* * *

After a day, Hwoarang woke up shockingly.

"Wow, where... where am I? Wait this is my house, how did I get here? Weren't we supposed to be in the park?" Hwoarang said when he scratched his head while he was still laying down.

"Wait I know what happend again, I felt something incredibly painful in my body, then I lost consiousness, but why did it happen to me?" Hwoarang said when he stood up from his bed.

He suddenly noticed Juri sitting next to him.

"Juri? You have been here all the time? Well that has to mean something right?" Hwoarang said silently but Juri didn't heard him say that and was still a sleep.

Jin walked in to see how he was doing.

"Hwoarang, good that you're awake, Juri told me what happend in the park." Jin said.

"Hey Kazama, what's up? Wait what! Which part did she explain?" Hwoarang asked worried.

"That you were talking and that you fell down when you felt something in your body."

"...And what else?"

"She didn't say anything else, why is that?"

"Oh haha oke uh nothing, yeah somehow i'm felling much better then before."

"Much better? What do you mean?" Jin asked suprised.

"Look at my kicks. I'm feeling more like... me again." Hwoarang said when he demonstrated some of his kicks.

"Are you sure, Juri told me that you weren't breathing and that she didn't hear any heart beating."

"But if that happend, I would have been dead, but i'm standing right here infront of you and i'm feeling great."

"Hmm, if you say so but, Ryu and I both have to go now."

"Why is that?"

"We both have things to do, Ryu is going to travel some more around the world and fight strong opponents, and i'm in a hurry to do something very important."

"Oh well oke then, when will you come back?"

"I don't know how long it'll take, It depends on myself. Don't worry, i'll come back, you'll see."

"Oke then we'll have to say goodbye for now." Hwoarang said.

Suddenly, Ryu approached Hwoarang in his room.

"Hwoarang, good to know that you are healthy, but we have to say goodbye to each other." Ryu said.

"It's cool and thanks for all your help, maybe we can fight sometime." Hwoarang said.

"I'd loved to, i'm looking forward to our next meeting, goodbye Hwoarang." Ryu said when they both left his house.

"Later guys, see you soon." said Hwoarang when he went back into his house.

Hwoarang went back to his room and waited for Juri to wake up, after a couple hours, Juri awoke and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hwoa... Hwoarang is that you?" and rubbed her eyes a little bit.

* * *

Hwoarang then gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"Hey Juri, it's really me." Hwoarang said.

"Are you... are you all beter?" Juri asked tiredly.

"Yes i'm all beter."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great, never felt better actually." Hwoarang said happily while flexing his arms and puts his right knee up.

"What are you talking about?" Juri asked confused.

"Look at my kicks, they are better then ever." Hwoarang said when he demonstrated some of his kicks.

"So you feel better, what about your Blue Ki?"

"Well I haven't tried to use that, let me see." Hwoarang said when he tried to use his Blue Ki.

Hwoarang did a couple kicks, he had his Blue Ki back but it was very weak and only a couple small blue sparkles were seen.

"Well I have it back, but somehow it's still really weak. But other then that, i'm feeling better then ever. Maybe I need to train to make it stronger again." Hwoarang said.

"What about your heart?" Juri asked.

"My heart? Oh that, Kazama told me about it, that I stopped breathing and that my heart stopped beating and stuff. It's nothing serious though, if my heart stopped beating and I didn't breathe anymore, I would've been here standing right infront of you." Hwoarang said.

"Ooohh oke so while I was worried sick about you, you are having the time of your life right?" Juri asked mad.

"What are you talking about, what did I do wrong?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"I have been worrying sick about you while there is nothing wrong with you at all, I even thought you were going to die. That's how worried I was."

"You thought that I was gonna die? Did you cried for me?" Hwoarang asked sneaky but then Juri gave him a smack upside his head and got furious.

"Do you think this is some kind of sick joke, worrying me to death and act like it was nothing at all?" Juri said furious.

"Sorry if I scared you, but how am I supposed to know what was going on. What I felt in the park was very real, I wasn't joking to be honest. I really felt pain." Hwoarang said.

"Mhm, whatever, I need some time alone, i'm leaving for now." Juri said when she left his room.

She drank the soda John gave her and Hwoarang then noticed something odd about the drink.

"Where did you get that drink, I didn't had that in my fridge?" Hwoarang asked.

"I got it from John, I wonder where he is?" Juri said.

"You what? No don't drink that, are you crazy!" Hwoarang said when he smacked the drink out of her hand.

"Hey why did you do that for, I was thirsty you know."

"Don't you think it's kind of weird? He's offering you a drink and then leaves without saying anything?" Hwoarang asked suspicious.

"You sure are by far the most jealous person I know, maybe John isn't here but I don't think that he is planning something "evil" or "sinister" if you think so. He's way to much of a pussy to do something like that." Juri said with her hands on her hips and tried to leave his house.

"Wait Juri, are you atleast coming back after a couple minutes?" Hwoarang asked curious.

Juri turned around, give him a smiling and a nod.

"Yeah i'll be back." Juri said when she left his house.

John and Twan saw her leave the house and prepared to have a meeting with Juri.

* * *

Juri was walking around the neighborhood thinking about the recent situation.

"Sometimes I just can't believe him, always making those jokes, some of them are funny but not this one." Juri said as she kept walking around.

Then suddenly, she heard something in the bushes, she focused her sight on the bushes and activated her Engine.

"Hey, come out now before you get hurt badly." Juri said.

"Juri it's me John." John said.

"John it's you, where have you been? After the tournament, you were gone." Juri asked when she deactivated her Engine.

"I had to do some things for a special task, now i'm going to finish it." John said sinister.

"Task? What are you talking about, how asked you to do that?" Juri asked.

But after she asked that, Juri couldn't feel her right arm anymore, like it was totally paralyzed.

"Oh my arm. What the..." Juri said.

Right after she said that, Juri couldn't feel anything in her left arm either.

"What is going on with me, John help me out would you? For soem reason, I can't move anymore." Juri asked but John didn't answere her and just kept watching her getting more paralyzed.

After her arms were paralyzed, Juri's began to lost feeling into her legs and torso.

"Oh no my legs, what that heck is going on! I... I can't feel anything." Juri said hesitating.

Eventually, Juri was laying on the ground trying to get up.

"John help me up, I need your help, come on man." Juri said.

"Oh i'll help you Juri." John said when he grabbed her by her neck.

Juri was struggling to get out of his crip.

"Argh why are you grabbing my neck, what's wrong with you?" Juri asked mad.

"You are coming with me, my boss wants to talk to you." John said.

"Wait, you've planned this from the very beginning? You did this to me!"

"Yes I did, at the tournament, I had help from somebody you know."

"Hwoarang was right, you were no good like he said. I can't believe I trusted you, who is the other bastard?"

"That's one was me." Twan said when he stepped out of the darkness.

"Twan you filthy roadkill! I should have finished you when I had the chance!" Juri said mad.

"Well you didn't and now all of this happend, you shouldn't have listened to your friends honey."

"Shut up you punk, I'm not your "honey" or anything! How is it that i'm paralyzed?"

"When you drank the soda I gave you, it had a special effect to make you lose your feeling in your whole body." John explained.

"Wait that drink that Hwoarang smacked out of my hand, that was a trap all along. Damn why didn't I listened to him, he was right the whole time." Juri said disappointed in herself.

A black helicopter eventually arrived athe place they were at.

"Enough talking, now let's go. My boss is getting impatient. By the way, let's give this letter to a special friend of yours." John said when they all went inside the helicopter with Juri in his arms.

She couldn't do anything as she tried to moves any of her limbs to escape.

"No! If you give him that letter, i'll kill both when I have my feeling back!" Juri threatened.

"I'm sorry honey but that's how it goes, he'll hate you and won't search for you." Twan said.

"He'll do that for me, and I already told you, I'm not your "honey" got it!" Juri said.

The helicopter stopped a couple blocks from Hwoarang's house and Twan stepped out, he left a note in his mailbox and ran away to the helicopter. The helicopter departed from the place and went on his way to S.I.N. Headquarters.


	10. Amnesia

Hwoarang noticed the letter infront of his door and read: Dear Hwoarang, i'm leaving Korea and go back home to America, it was fun being with you but my time has come, later, signed Juri.

"She just left without saying anything? I can't believe her, she promised me to come back." Hwoarang said mad when he torn up the letter.

Meanwhile back in the helicopter.

"Hey butt wipes, where are you taking me?" Juri asked.

"Stay nice Juri, and that is a suprise for you, that's why I'm blindfolding you." John said when he puts the blindfold on her eyes.

"Take that damn bandana of my eyes, it smells like sweaty feet!" Juri said.

"Sorry, but you just have to get used to the smell then." Twan said

"Oh i'm so going to kill both of you when I have my feeling back in my body." Juri said.

They have finally arrived at S.I.N. Headquartes and entered the building, Twan held Juri in his arms and followed John inside.

"You better not touch me on the wrong sides." Juri said.

"Come on, i'm not that bad, although you do have some nice breasts." Twan said.

Juri closed her eyes, sights deeply and shakes her head.

After a couple minutes of walking, the three have arrived at Seth's office and walked in.

"Boss, here she is, Juri Han as I promised you." John said when he pushed her infront of Seth.

"Hey!" Juri said when she got pushed by him.

He turnes around and walks towards her, he then took the blindfold off of her eyes.

"Seth? Wait this is S.I.N. headquartes, so John is an S.I.N. agent? You must hate yourself pretty much, do you?" Juri said.

"Juri Han, it feels so good to see you back after all those months, how are you doing lately?" Seth asked.

"Cut the sweet talk Seth, I have stopped working for you a long time ago. What do you want from me now?"

"Still the same stubborn Juri, atleast that didn't change. What I want from you, is that you are going to work for me again. You didn't think I would just let you go off easy and work for Bison would you?"

"In your dreams that i'm going to work for you again. I'm done with you so let those two butt kissers do your dirty work for you."

"You don't want to cooperate huh? Do you know what that machine is right there?" Seth asked when he pointed at the machine.

"What kind of stupid question is that? How the hell am I supposed to know that, i'm here for like 20 minutes." Juri said.

"That machine is my Eraser 2000, it erase memories from a certain time peroid. Now I ask this again, are you going to work for me again?" Seth asked.

"Well since you asked, here is your answere." Juri said when she spits in his face.

He then wiped the spit off of his face.

"You two, put her into the machine." Seth said when he pointed at some guards.

Juri then appeared to be in the machine.

"You have done good work John, atleast you have done it before I lost my patience." Seth said when he sat down in his chair.

"Thank you sir, by the way, this is Twan, he has helped me to get Juri. Does he deserve something?" John asked.

"Hmm... Twan step forward." Seth said in his chair as Twan stood right infront of him.

"I'll give you a reward for helping John, if you work for S.I.N. But do not make me mad, or else." Seth said.

"Thank you Seth and I wont disappoint you. What I want is Juri's love."

"Juri's... love? That's... quite an odd request you're demanding. Hmm, let me see what I can do... I can erase her memory and let the memories of you in her head so that she only knows who you are."

"Thank you very much, say hello to your new employee." Twan said when he gave him a hand.

Seth got out of his chair and looked at Juri who was in the machine.

"Let me out of this damn thing you punks!" Juri yelled who got her feeling back, but Seth already started the machine.

Juri saw before her eyes all of here memories getting erased until the time she got a message from Bison to work for him. All the things she and Hwoarang have experienced were disappearing right infront of her. The first meeting, the Japanese tournament, the Boxing Club experience, the mafia, everything was getting erased.

"No I... cannot... who is... aahh my head... aaaahhhhhh!" Juri yelled but then the machine was done and Juri fell unconsious out of the machine.

"Twan, John, take Juri to her bed in the other room and let her rest, I don't have any use for her right now." Seth said.

The two brought Juri to the room and let her rest.

* * *

Two days later, Juri awoke in her room shockingly.

"Where am I, what is this here?" Juri asked as she scratched her head.

Then Twan entered her room and approached her.

"Juri, are you feeling oke?" Twan asked.

"Uuhh... Yeah, just a little bit of a headache." Juri said.

"You still remember who I am right?"

"You're... Twan right, my friend?" Juri asked confused.

"Yes, but we are more then friends, we are together?"

"Together, us two? Are you sure about that I mean, I don't think i'm down for that?" Juri asked shocked but then she gets a flashback of herself and Twan kissing at the Japanese tournament.

"Wow, what was that, I just saw you and me... kissing each other?" Juri said.

"Yes, that's because we are together for a long time. But don't worry, everything will be clear soon. Come on, Seth wants to talk to you about something." Twan said.

"Seth huh? Hm, I wanna hear what he has to say, bring me to him." Juri said when she followed Twan.

While they walked though the hallway, Juri was still not confident about herself.

"Hey about us being together, how did that happend because I don't remember a thing." Juri asked.

"I guess I can explain you that. We were in Japan together, and we were fighting in a tournament." Twan said.

"You mean the tournament I just saw?"

"Yeah I guess, and we won the tournament. After all of that, I told you what I felt for you and you thought that I was kind of cute, that's the moment when we got together."

"Sounds pretty weird for my part, but I guess it's true if I see it in my head. But I don't think i'm gonna believe everything that I see in my head, sounds creepy. So you have to explain some things to me."

"That's good to know Juri, we'll go out later oke, To proof it."

"Uuhhmm... Okay whatever you say?" Juri hesitated.

They have finally arrived at Seth office and walked in, Seth was starring out of the window with his hands behind his back.

"Twan leave my office, I need to talk to her alone for this asignment." Seth said.

"Sure boss, good luck Juri." Twan said when he left his office.

"How do you feel Juri?" Seth asked.

"Still a little bit of a headache though." Juri said when she had her hands on her head.

"It'll be over soon but first, I have got a job for you to do."

"What is it then?"

"Another company called: Myung-Dae in South Korea that rivals S.I.N. is really getting on my nerves, and they are trying to get rid of us, and me. I need you to exterminate them, all of them."

"Alright i'll do it, i'm out of here." Juri said when she left.

She took the plane of S.I.N. and a pilot to bring her to the company: Myung-Dae in South Korea.

A couple hours later, she arrived at the company and walked in. She already started chaos in the company killing every last one of them. Witnesses called the police to arrest Juri who was still causing chaos, the police arrived and tried to arrest her but they were all defeated in a flash by Juri.

"Ahahahah awh you guys are no fun, I wish I had a real challenge, oh well. time for all of you to go." Juri said while she was getting rid of the company.

In a restaurant far from the chaos, Chun-Li and Cammy were eating something outside the restaurant.

"That was delicious, don't you think Cammy?" Chun-Li asked.

"It was good, but the steak was kind of pink inside. That was the only thing that was wrong. Well then, shall we continue our work?" Cammy asked.

They saw multiple people running away from trouble, Cammy stood up and stopped him for running any further.

"Hey sir, what's going on down there? Who are you running away from?" Cammy asked.

"There is a girl with a purple glowing eye killing people. Run for your life before she gets you too!" the man yelled when he ran away.

"A girl with a purple glowing eye? You don't think that's... you know who?" Chun-Li asked.

"There is just one way to find out, let's move out!" Cammy said when they left the restaurant.

* * *

When they arrived at the organization, Chun-Li and Cammy saw Juri standing right before the last person working for the organization.

"Please don't kill me, I beg of you, please!" the man said when he begged for mercy before her feet.

"I don't know, i'm in a good mood. But when i'm in a good mood, I like to see pain!" Juri said when she gave him the final blow.

"No!" the man yelled before he died.

"Oh no, that was the last one. Juri why are you doing all of this, you wouldn't kill anymore, isn't that what you promised?" Chun-Li asked.

"Huh, oh it's you two again, I never promised anything to anybody, is it time for another beating?" Juri asked.

"You're under arrest, you will come with us right now for interrogation!" Chun-Li said when they both charged Juri.

It was again a fight between the three like before, Juri could handle both of them with ease and showed some boredom. She even used both of here legs to spin around on the ground, therefore letting both of the agents trip and fall on the ground.

"Damn, she is still really strong, I don't know how Hwoarang managed to defeat her." Chun-Li said.

"No matter what, we just have to!" Cammy said.

"Hey cuties, let's make this fight a little bit more interesting." Juri said when she activated her Engine.

She used her Engine and kicked Cammy painfully in the stomach, therefore she fell slowly on the ground. Chun-Li shuffled Cammy to see if she was alright.

"Are you oke Cammy, can you stand up?" Chun-Li asked.

"Awh, I'll try, you have to fight her for now. Give me a couple minutes, I'll be there in a second." Cammy said.

Chun-Li prepared for a battle once again, she stared at Juri with a challenged face. She remembered the last fight she had with Juri and the painful lose that moment.

"This fight, will not be like the last time, I assure you Juri." Chun-Li said.

"Ahahahah well well, you're pretty confident about yourself, shall we begin?" Juri asked when she stood in fighting position.

Chun-Li started her first attack with the Kikoken, Juri used her Fuhajin to counter her Kikoken. Right after she did that, Chun-Li attack her head one with her Lightning Kick, Juri succesfully blocks all of her high speed kicks and used her Engine to move to the right.

She then used her Senpusha on Chun-Li, she managed to block that too but she still took a little bit of damage from it.

"Ooh, it looks like you have gotten a bit stronger then the last time." Juri said excited.

"I have trained harder then before, my Ki has gotten stronger too, and this time I will defeat you!" Chun-Li said.

"Hm, good for you, maybe we can finally get somewhere!" Juri said when she gave her a kick but then Cammy used her Cannon Spike and kicked her into the air.

"Argh, were did you come from. I thought you were done for." Juri said.

"I'm just getting started, now come on!" Cammy said in fighterstance.

When they started the fight again, a barrage of punches and kicks were seen. Cammy used her Spiral Arrow and Chun-Li used her Hazanshu, Juri got hit by a couple attacks but she recovered just fine by jumping backwards.

"Alright, it's time for the best part." Juri said when she activated her Engine.

She first attacked Cammy who tried to do her Spin Drive Smasher on her, but she failed in hitting Juri. She got hit by a couple low kicks and a powerful kick to the stomach once again when she was on the ground.

"Cammy no!" Chun-Li yelled but when Chun-Li got a little bit distracted, Juri kicked her in the stomach and got knocked away.

"Aaah, no I will not give up." Chun-Li said when she tried to stand up.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" Juri asked sassy.

Chun-Li didn't listen to her and attacked her again, the Interpol agent tried one last attack called the Kikosho. Juri got hit by it, but she got hit by it on purpose to see if Chun-Li was still an worthy opponent for her. When she was done with her attack, Juri stood up easily like nothing happend to her.

"Chun-Li... this is so boring, you have gotten stronger, but you're still not a challenge to me. So it's time to end this fight." Juri said when she used her Engine to move behind her.

When she stood behind Chun-Li, Juri whispered in her ear.

"The next time when you want to challenge me to a fight, make sure that you are strong enough to match me, got it sweety?" Juri said and kicked her in her torso.

Chun-Li got knocked on the ground and didn't move anymore. Juri then received a message from Seth to return to headquarters, so she spared both of the agents more pain and misery.

"Later babies, let's do this again sometime." Juri said as she left the place with her right hand up, waving them goodbye.

* * *

Eventually Chun-Li and Cammy stood up from the ground scratching their heads.

"Damn, how can we beat someone who can increase her strength and speed at anytime? What is her weakness?" Cammy asked.

"Eehm, I seriously don't know, but since we don't know that yet, we need some extra help for this." Chun-Li said.

"Who do you think can help us? Guile is busy with an important mission in America, so he can't help us right now."

"I don't think you're gonna like this idea, but I do know one person who defeated Juri, I heard it five months ago in the New York Boxing Club after I was done with my case with Lei Wulong."

"You don't mean... Hwoarang?" Cammy asked.

"Listen Cammy, I know you don't like him, but you have no choice. It's either this, or more people will get hurt." Chun-Li said.

"Alright fine I'm in, do you know where he lives?"

"I think I still remembered from the last time we were here. We had to interrogate him when you were after Juri remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember now. Let's go then, he better help us with all of this." Cammy said when they both left to go see Hwoarang.

One day later, both of the agents arrived at his house, Hwoarang was laying on his chouch taking a nap in nothing more than his underwear when he suddenly heard the doorbell ringing.

"Uuuaaagggh man that was a good nap, but i'm still a bit tired. I wonder who it is though." Hwoarang said tired.

He opened the door and saw both Chun-Li and Cammy staring at him with one eyebrow up and their arms crossed.

"Cammy, Chun-Li, it's you?" Hwoarang said while he was drinking something.

"You pig, this is all your fault!" Cammy yelled when she walked into his house.

"Nice seeing you again Cammy, and yeah just walk right into my house uninvited. It's not like you have to ask for permission or something, no not at all, just help yourself." Hwoarang said sarcastic.

He then looked at Chun-Li and pointed at Cammy.

"She still doesn't like me that much does she?" Hwoarang said.

"No not at all, we need to talk, may I come in please?" Chun-Li asked kind.

"Sure come on in, atleast you asked for it." Hwoarang said when he made way for Chun-Li.

They all sat down on Hwoarang's chouch.

"So what's the problem ladies?" Hwoarang asked curious.

"First of, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Chun-Li asked.

"I was sleeping on my couch and it's kind of warm. Don't worry, I'm still wearing my underwear, see?" Hwoarang said when he stood up.

"We didn't come here to see your underwear oke!" Cammy said.

"Enough about me, let's just get back to business." Hwoarang said.

"We came here because we need your help with somebody." Chun-Li said.

"Help with who? Don't tell me it's someone I know. If it's somebody from my gang, they are in big trouble."

"Listen, your girlfriend has gone wild, she is back to killing everybody!" Cammy said.

"My girlfriend? What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend, I'm single." Hwoarang asked confused when he scratched his head.

"Cammy just... let me do the talking oke? Before a war breaks out." Chun-Li said.

"Fine go ahead." Cammy said.

"Hwoarang listen, we need your help to arrest Juri."

"Arrest Juri, but why? Yesterday she went back to America right... right?" Hwoarang asked worried.

Chun-Li and Cammy looked confused at each other.

"America? Hwoarang, Juri was here in South Korea, we saw her a exactly one day ago. Didn't you know what happend there?" Chun-Li asked.

"What the heck? That b... Argh I can't believe she is pulling off some stunt like this." Hwoarang said when he stood up.

"That's not even the worst part, she has killed an entire organization all by herself." Chun-Li said.

"No, this just can't be, you're lying, I know you are lying." Hwoarang said when he pointed at Chun-Li.

"I know it's hard and I know you guys are close friends, but I didn't come here to lie in your face. I'm telling you the truth. If you don't believe me, then turn the tv on, it must be still on the news." Chun-Li said.

Hwoarang turns the tv on and saw on the news a newscaster who was talking about yesterdays slaughter.

"And in todays top story: Massacre in South Korea. A women with a glowing purple eye murdered a whole company called Myung-Dae all by herself. Witnesses made a description of the suspect they saw. Take a look at this sketch, if you know this dangerous woman, please do not approach her at all, call the police immediately. This was channel 9 news and have a nice day." the newscaster said as he showed a sketch of Juri on the television.

"Aaarrggh! I can't believe it, it's true, she has gone back to her old self. But why is she doing all this, there must be a reason for all of this." Hwoarang said when he turned the tv off and threw the remote controle away.

"I don't know, and I don't like this either, but we need to stop her. I still remembered that someone told me that you have defeated her in The Boxing Club. That's why we came to you, because I think you are the best person for this." Chun-Li said.

"No, I cannot help you with this." Hwoarang said when he turned his head down and clenches his fist.

"Why not, aren't you thinking about the innocents, or are you to selfish to even ca..." Cammy said but Hwoarang quickly turned around and interrupted her.

"No, I'm not selfish, but I cannot fight her in my current state, I just can't do it right now." Hwoarang said as he shakes his head from disappointment.

"But you did it before in New York, why can't you do it now?" Chun-Li asked.

"Because I'm not strong enough, if I fight her, I can match her every move she makes, but if she activates her Engine, I'm pretty much done for. I already fought her recently and that's where I realised that I need to train more before I can face her again."

"How did you defeated Juri back then? I fought her two times, yet she was to strong for me and even Chun-Li." Cammy asked.

"You need to know all her moves and only focus on her movement. To defeat her Feng Shui Engine, you need your own Ki to match hers. In my case, it's the Blue Ki, but somehow it's still too weak in comparising to her Engine. That was all my fault, but I have learned from my mistakes. I'll never give it up again for a stupid reason." Hwoarang explained.

"Wait maybe if we help you train to make it stronger, then you can face Juri. I think some more intense training will help you out. What do you say?" Chun-Li asked.

"Hmmmm, I think that is an idea. Friends of mine told me that I still need to make it stronger now that it's back. Let's start tomorrow in the local park, you must have passed it while you were on your way to my house, what do you say?" Hwoarang said.

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow in the park." Chun-Li said as she stood up from his couch and walked towards the door.

"Later Chun-Li, later Cammy." Hwoarang said as Cammy only gave him a mad grunt.

They both left his house and he closed the door. He then sat once again on his chouch thnking about what Chun-Li just said to him.

"Juri, there better be something wrong about you, or else we are going to have some serious problems." Hwoarang said when he puts his hands on his forhead.


	11. Taekwondo Showdown

After Chun-Li and Cammy convinced Hwoarang into helping them to arrest Juri, Seth was talking to Juri for her next asignment.

"Your next asignment, is to assassinate only one person." Seth said.

"Aawh only one, I was hoping for more like the last time." Juri said disappointed.

"Not this time, his name is: Sang-Hun, the top detective of South Korea. You have to neutralize him before he gets more evidance."

"Why do you want him dead?"

"I'm trying to expand S.I.N. as much as possible, but some people are on to me and try to stop me from achieving my goal. And this detective is hot on my trail for a long time."

"Whatever, but can I do it later, i'm tired and I want some time for myself."

"Hmmm, usually I don't do this, but since you have done good job earlier, i'll let you have some time for yourself, but you have to continue your mission after that. Here are some files about your target, you can go." Seth said when he turned around.

"See ya later... 15." Juri said teasing.

"Do not call me that, go before I change my mind!" Seth said mad.

Juri left his office and looked for Twan in his room, she saw him and approached him.

"So what did you wanted to do?" Juri asked.

"Let's go get something to drink that so that we can talk." Twan said.

"Fine i'll just follow you." Juri said.

They went to a restaurant and both ordered something to drink, they sat down and started their coversation.

"So what do you think about all of this?" Twan asked.

"I don't know." Juri answered.

"Do you still not believe me about all of this?" Twan asked.

"I don't know why, but I still do not believe it." said Juri.

"But don't you have all the proof you need?"

"I just have the strange feeling about somebody else, even though I don't know who it is. Aaaahh my head, not this again!" Juri said as she got a new flashback in her head.

She saw herself standing right in front of Hwoarang, they were getting ready for the first fight they've ever had when they met each other, but then it disappeared.

"What did you see this time?" Twan asked.

"I saw... another guy, standing right infront of me like... we were getting ready for a fight." Juri said when she still looked the other way.

"Damn, she is thinking about Hwoarang, I have to do something." Twan thought in his head.

"What did the guy looked like?" Twan asked curious.

"Hmm let me see, he had red hair with biker goggles on his forehead and orange-black biker clothes." Juri described.

"What? Oh no not that guy!" said Twan scared.

"What's wrong, what's with that guy?" Juri asked.

"Listen carefully, that guy is really dangerous, he tried to kill you and me for like months."

"What, are you sure?"

"I'm dead serious, when you see him, kill him before he's gonna kill us."

"Oh don't worry about that, he won't be laying a finger on me."

"You know what, before you start your objective, let's have some more fun."

"Alright then, thanks for looking out for me." Juri said when she grabbed his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

"No thanks Juri, as long as you trust me. We can do everything." Twan said when they left the restaurant.

* * *

While they were having fun, Hwoarang met with Chun-Li and Cammy in the same park as when he trained with Ryu and Jin.

"Alright we first start with some meditation, maybe that'll help a bit for your consentration." Chun-Li said.

"I don't know, maybe he's not as good as he thinks." Cammy said while she sat down on a bench.

Hwoarang looked at her with both his eyebrows down and focused his sight on Chun-Li again.

"Cammy please, just let us do this oke?" Chun-Li asked to Cammy.

"Go on, don't mind me." Cammy said.

"Let's sit down." Chun-Li said to Hwoarang.

"Oke." Hwoarang said.

"Now close you're eyes, and concentrate, don't talk and just relax." Chun-Li said when she did the same.

"But..." Hwoarang said but Chun-Li quickly interrupted him.

"Ssshhh."

"But I..."

"Sssssshhh. Sit down and just do it!"

"Alright alright fine, take it easy would you." Hwoarang said when he closed his eyes and calmed down.

"Hahahaha priceless." Cammy said while she died from laughter.

"Very fun..." Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang sit down!" Chun-Li said as she interrupted him again.

"Man, why is every girl so bossy around me?" Hwoarang asked when he sat down again.

They were both breathing heavily in and out and had their hands folded.

"Do you feel something building up inside?" Chun-Li asked calmly when her Ki was seen very clearly and surrounded her.

"Hmmm no not really, but are you sure..." Hwoarang said.

"Then do it over again." Chun-Li said.

"But I..."

"Do it!"

"It's just that I need help, or else I wouldn't have been here in this situation." Hwoarang said bummed.

He started over and tried to get his Ki back up to his original strength. After 30 minutes of meditation, they both stopped and stood up from the ground.

"How do you feel Hwoarang?" Chun-Li asked.

"I... still feel the same as before, I haven't seen my Ki surrounding me like you had, are you sure this works?" Hwoarang asked worried.

"Hmmm that's weird, it works for me, maybe the strength of your Ki comes from something different. It's possible that your Ki and my Ki need different sources." Chun-Li said.

"Or maybe he's just a weakling, I don't know." Cammy said when she walked away.

"Chun, I think i'm gonna talk with Cammy about all of this. Besides, i'm getting tired of her comments on me." Hwoarang said.

"I think it's the best if you did, and you're right about that last part too, go ahead." Chun-Li said.

Cammy sat down once again on a bench far away, then suddenly Hwoarang approached her and sat down with her.

"Leave me alone." Cammy said.

"What's your problem, why don't you like me and what have I done to you?" Hwoarang asked.

"...What do you have against the way i'm dressed?" Cammy asked.

"Wait, so that's the reason you don't like me, because of that? I see where you are getitng that idea." Hwoarang asked suprised.

Cammy looked the other way and didn't say anything.

"Listen Cammy, in the past when I made those jokes about wearing a pants, I didn't mean any of them. I was just trying to distract you from what you were trying to do. Back then, I was still covering for Juri, getting you mad was part of my plan, not something for my own amusement. Although it was a little bit funny." Hwoarang said understanding.

"So... you didn't say those things because you hate the way i'm dressed?" Cammy asked.

"No I don't hate it at all, in fact, I don't think anybody hates the way you dress. If you know what I mean."

"Hmm, thanks."

"Come on, give me a hug. Come one." Hwoarang said when he puts his arms open.

"Uuuhhmmm... I don't think so. I rather not." Cammy said.

"Come on, you know you want to. Give Uncle Hwoa a hug." Hwoarang said.

Cammy gave him a quick hug and walked away quickly. Hwoarang shakes his head while he's smiling and went back to Chun-Li.

"So are we all friends again?" Chun-Li asked.

"Hmph, kind of." Cammy said.

"Great, now Hwoarang, let's have a sparring match, maybe your Ki gets it's strength from fighting other opponents." Chun-Li said.

"Great I was waiting for this, let's go." Hwoarang said. Chun-Li attacked Hwoarang head on and started the friendly match.

* * *

While the two were fighting, Juri and Twan came out of the mall dying from laughter.

"Hahahaha that was fun, especially that shoothing game, you really need to work on your aim." Juri said.

"You were just lucky that time, the next time, i'll win." Twan said.

"Now that that's over, it's time for my asignment, let me see..." Juri said when she grabbed her files on Sang-Hun.

"Hmmm, the top detective of South Korea, 42 years old, married, blablabla... works at the Sun-Jung police department? Interesting, are you coming with me Twan?" Juri asked.

"Yeah sure why not, let's move on." Twan said when both of them left.

The went to the Sun-Jung police department to see if Sang-Hun was there. When they arrived at the department, Sang walked out of the building with ten other cops following him.

Juri then stepped out of an alley and approached him.

"Hey Sang, how is life treating you?" Juri asked.

"My life is great... wait who are you?" Sang asked.

"Let's just say that, i'm the one who's gonna end your beautiful life." Juri said sinister.

"Quick, get her you guys!" Sang said when he stood behind the ten cops.

"Hey there, who wants to go first?" Juri asked sassy.

Two cops tried to punch her, but she ducked and kicked both of them incredibly hard against the wall.

"Alright, next?" Juri asked.

A man saw that both of the cops were dead and ran away, but Juri didn't noticed him. While he ran away, Hwoarang was still fighting with Chun-Li.

"Hey Chun, you're stronger then I thought." Hwoarang said when he tried to give her an Ecoli kick.

"Thanks, you too, this is so much fun don't you think." Chun-Li said but then they saw a man screaming for panic, so Chun-Li stopped the match and approached the man.

"Hey mister, what's going on, why are you screaming?" Chun-Li asked.

"There is a woman killing police cops at the Sun-Jung police department!" the man said when he ran away.

"Oh no, that must be Juri, she's busy again? We have to help them before more of them get hurt." Cammy said.

"Hwoarang we have to go, it's showtime." Chun-Li said.

Hwoarang sights deeply and puts his head up.

"I'm ready for her, let's go ladies." Hwoarang said with lots of confidents.

All three of them went immediately to the department to confront Juri about her behavior.

* * *

The three almost arrived at the police department, all of the cops were laying dead on the ground. Juri held Sang while he was on his knees. Hwoarang walked way ahead of the ladies to see if it was true.

"There she is!" Hwoarang said when he arrived.

"Now to end your so called beautiful life." Juri said when she was about to give him the final blow.

"Oh no you don't!" Hwoarang said when he saw it just in time, ran up to her and kicked her away by kicking her in her hip.

"Argh, what was that?"

"That was me. Juri, why are you doing all of this, you promised me a long time ago to never kill again." Hwoarang said.

"Look buddy first of, I never promised anything to anybody, second I don't even know who you are." Juri said when she pointed at him.

"Wait what? You don't even know who I am? You cannot be serious right now." Hwoarang said very confused.

Then Twan stepped out and walked towards her.

"Hey Juri, good job on those... Oh now watch out!" Twan said as he saw Hwoarang.

"Twan you? What the heck are you doing here?" Hwoarang asked.

"Juri please watch out, that's the guy I was talking about earlier." Twan said.

"So this is the guy who tries to kill you and me huh?" Juri asked.

"Yes, I mean look at him, red hair, biker goggles and biker clothes."

"Is that so, well stranger or whatever your name really is, let's see how strong you really are." Juri said as she went in fighting stance.

"Stranger? Are you serious that you don't you know who I am anymore, or are you just joking around?" Hwoarang asked.

"Uhhmm no, does this face look like i'm joking?" Juri said.

"Yes, kind of."

"Wrong answer buddy." Juri said.

"It's me Hwoarang... your friend. Twan is your enemy not me, he tried to kill me at the recent tournament."

"Oh yeah? Good job Twan, to bad it didn't work."

"Wait Juri... remember when we were training in the local park and practised together?"

"I don't even remember meeting you for the first time? Do I have to spell it out for you since you don't understand anything i'm saying. I... don't... know... you!" Juri said mad.

Chun-Li and Cammy finally arrived and stood next to him, Hwoarang saw them and turned around to them.

"Guys, I know what's wrong with Juri, she has amnesia. Somehow she doesn't remember me or anything. So she also doesn't remember that she promised me to never kill anymore." Hwoarang said.

"That explains a lot, what are you going to do?" Chun-Li asked.

"I'm gonna try to convince her that she is not like that anymore. Maybe some of her memories will return. I saw it in a movie once, hope it has the same effect." Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang, events that happen in movies aren't real." Chun-Li said.

"I know, but it's worth a try." Hwoarang said.

"Try it then." Cammy said as Hwoarang turned aroudn to her.

"Oke listen Juri, you are not a bad person anymore, i'm Hwoarang your best friend, and Twan is a lying punk who's trying to take you away from me by killing me." Hwoarang said.

"Don't listen to him Juri, don't you remember our kiss and how much fun we had? Hwoarang is a filthy liar trying to take you away from me." Twan said.

Juri looked at both of then and then she got another painful flashback in her head.

"Aaaahhh why is this happening to me!" Juri yelled from the pain.

"Are you oke Juri?" Hwoarang asked as he slowly approached her.

"Shut up, stay away from me, leave me alone!" Juri said while she was screaming.

She saw herself unconsious laying on the ground, while Hwoarang was thanking the crowd. She saw the moment when Hwoarang had beaten her at the Boxing Club.

When the flashback was over, Juri opened her eyes slowly and looked at both of the boys.

"Juri, do the right thing, stop all of this madness." Hwoarang said.

"Maybe this will help you a little bit." Twan said when he kissed her on her cheek.

Hwoarang got enraged because of what he did and clenches his fists.

"Twan you filthy piece of cr...!" Hwoarang said.

"Stop, both of you be quiet!" Juri said as she first looekd at Twan, then towards Hwoarang and walked towards him.

Hwoarang smiled and tried to give her a hand, Juri smiles too but instead of giving him a hand, she tried to kick him in his head.

He dodged her kick and backed away from her.

"So you have made your choice, can't believe this is actually happening, but I have no choice. Let's do it." Hwoarang said as he prepared for battle once again.

"I... will kill you." Juri said.

Chun-Li and Cammy were standing next to him in fighting stance, Hwoarang noticed both of them standing there and prefented both of them from interfering.

"No, this is between me and her, do not interfere." Hwoarang said.

"But Hwoarang she is too storng, you need our he..." Chun-Li said but then he interrupted her quickly.

"Chun!" Hwoarang said as they both stepped away from the fight.

"Come on buddy, time to fight!" Juri said.

"Bring it!" Hwoarang said when both of them started to attack each other.

* * *

The fight between the long time rivals has once again begun, Juri started her first attack with her Shikusen, Hwoarang tired to relate to her attack by using his Hunting Hawk attack.

When they were both on the ground, they ran up to each other and did a barrage of kicks, Hwoarang was doing very well and dodged every move she made.

They both got pushed back and Hwoarang tried to do his throw the Pickpocket, but Juri sidesteps to the left and made him trip. He stood up quickly and made her trip on the floor. Juri then stood up again.

"You didn't think i'd go down so easily?" Juri said.

"Of course not, do you want to continue, or do you want to give up?" Hwoarang asked.

"You think you're so though huh? We'll see about that when I have you screaming like a little girl under my foot." Juri said when she kicked him against the wall with great strength.

"Argh!" Hwoarang said when he landed against the wall.

"Hwoarang are you oke?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah i'm fine, don't worry you guys." Hwoarang said when he wiped the blood of his lip with his hand and stood up.

Juri jumped into the air and tried to suprise him, but without any succes, Hwoarang saw her coming, ran up to the right spot and caught her up in the air. He used his Overhead Strike and kicked her like a soccerball away against the same wall he was kicked at.

Juri stood up while she was rubbing her head.

"Hm, I haven't fought anybody like him, he is somehow... different. He's not going down so easily like my other opponents, but how is it that he knows my moves?" Juri asked to herself.

"Hey what's wrong, got scared of me? Come on then and stand up. Stop crying like a little girl!" Hwoarang said when he pointed his butt at her and gave himself a spanking to spot Juri.

"Grrrrrr, you're gonna wish you never did that bud!" Juri said furious when she clenches her fists.

"Yeah come on Hwoarang you can do it!" Cammy and Chun-Li both yelled but even though they were cheering him on, he tried not to get distracted and still focused on Juri only.

"Come on Juri, you can defeat him!" Twan yelled but Juri didn't listen to him and only thought about how she could defeat Hwoarang.

She activated her Feng Shui Engine and kicked him into the air, Juri used her Senpusha to juggle him in midair, then kicked him against the floor by doing her Fuhajin while she was in the air.

"Ah, damn, I forgot about that one." Hwoarang said when he recovered.

He stood up from the ground and used his Blue Ki which was still a little bit weaker then Juri's Engine, and did his Sky Rocket to kick her into the air. He then did his Flying Eagle kicks for more damage and used his Hunting Heel in his Right Stance to make her bound on the floor. He finished his selfmade combo with his Righty Axe Murderer kicks and kicked her to the ground. He stepped away a little bit to get some rest for a couple second before he continued.

"Aarrgh that's it, time to finish this fight!" Juri yelled when she stood up and charged him with a powerful kick with her Engine still activated.

Hwoarang came at her with the same kick but with his Blue Ki. A big loud noise of the single kick is heard and the two Taekwondo fighters stayed in a struggle trying to push each other away.

It was a long struggle between Hwoarang's Blue Ki and Juri's Engine.

"You can do it, you have almost done it, hold on!" Chun-Li said loudly.

Then at that moment, Hwoarang closed his eyes, stopped pushing her away and fell slowly on the ground while Juri was still standing.

"No Hwoarang, you can't give up now, you're the only one who can do it now!" Chun-Li said but he still didn't stood up from the ground and had his eyes closed for a little while.

"Damn, still not there yet, i'm still to weak. I need, my old strength back." Hwoarang said on the ground.

While he was on the ground, Juri approached him and puts her rightfoot incredibly hard against his chest.

"Heeheehee I told you that i'd have you under my foot, screaming lie a little girl." Juri said as she continued pushing his chest again with her foot.

"Aaahhhh!" Hwoarang screamed from the pain that he felt.

Chun-Li and Cammy both saw that he quickly needed help and ran up to Juri, be she used her Engine and kicked both of them away with her Fuharenjin by using her left foot, while the other was still on Hwoarang's chest.

"Stay out of this you two, this is between me in him! Hahaha come on baby, scream for me like the little piggy you are. Scream hahaha!" Juri said when she continued pushing his chest in over and over.

"Come on Hwoarang, find... the... strength." Hwoarang said as he was frowning and grabbed her foot.

He tried to lift it up a bit and succeeded, but then Juri noticed it in an instant.

"Huh? Oh you really are strong, maybe you do have some fight left in you. To bad it won't be enough!" juri said when she pushed her foot even harder.

"Aaaahhhh you little... aarrggh!" Hwoarang said when he suddenly started feeling his Blue Ki getting stronger and stronger.

Again, he grabbed her foot and tried to lift it up. Juri tried to put it back on his chest but Hwoarang was to strong for her to handle and pushed her away.

"What the heck... what is this? Why is he all blue?" Juri asked confused.

Hwoarang's Blue Ki was seen very clearly and surrounded him completely. He stood immediately in his Right Stance, did his Backlash against Juri who then got kicked incredibly hard away by spinning in midair and crashed through a brick wall.

Therefore he ended the fight in a draw. Hwoarang then fell on the ground, gasping for air.

Chun-Li and Cammy helped him out and carried him away to a save place, out of the area.

Twan helped Juri up from the wreckage, she stood up and quickly looked around to see where he was, but they were all gone. Just like Sang who ran away just when Juri crashed through the wall.

"Twan... take the plane and tell Seth that Sang has to wait for now, I got a new target and threat to take care of. Mark my words Hwoarang, i'm not finished with you yet!" Juri said when her left hair knob was loose and covered her left eye.

Cammy and Chun-Li were on a save place with Hwoarang somewhere far, he was still alive but he was too tired to say anything and was once again deeply gasping for air.

"Did you see that last attack he just did? He fought a draw with Juri by using that last attack." Chun-Li said.

"Yeah you were right, he was the one who had to fight her. Let's take good care of him, he did well today, so he deserves some good rest." Cammy said proud when both of them took Hwoarang home.

* * *

_**Note: About the fight scenes, if you don't know what i'm talking about with the attacks that i'm pronouncing, like Hwoarang's Righty Axe Murderer or his Hunting Heel, ask me about the attacks in reviews and i'll try to show you what I mean. Another thing is when people in my story are fighting, just imagine yourself in your own imagination how it went on in my story, that should explain how the fights were going.  
**_


	12. Juri Second Attempt

Chun-Li and Cammy brought Hwoarang home after the engaging battle with Juri, that ended in a draw. They opened the door of his house and helped him inside, they put him in his bed for some good rest.

"Here you go, how are you feeling Hwoarang, that was one hell of a fight you had." Chun-Li said.

"Yeah I think i'm oke, my chest still hurts because she pushed her foot really hard on it though." Hwoarang said.

"You did great today you know that, and you did it with so little time of training. I'm really proud of you." Cammy said proud.

"Thanks, it feels great hearing that from you, after... well you know." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah well, you take some good rest, you deserve it." Cammy said.

"What are you going to do next?" Chun-Li asked.

"I'm going to take some rest, later i'm going back to my training. Good that Tara had to do something important, so I can train with my boys." Hwoarang said.

"Wait you can't do that, you have been through a really difficult fight. Take some rest and don't think about fighting right now. We'll watch over Juri." Chun-Li said.

"I can't do that, I need to be ready when Juri strikes again." Hwoarang said.

Then Cammy gave him a slap on his cheek.

"Ouch, hey what was that for?" Hwoarang asked.

"Chun-Li is right, after that battle, you need some good rest and don't think about Juri. You just have to take some rest, Chun-Li and I will let you know when she will strike again, oke?" Cammy said.

"Alright then, you guys win, i'll relax a little bit in my bed." Hwoarang said when he puts his head on his pillow.

"Hwoarang, we have to go now, here is my phone number, so call us if you need our help." Chun-Li said.

"Hmmm, thanks, see you later." Hwoarang said when he waved goodbye at the two agents.

He tried to stand up and grabbed the picture of him and Juri off of the table.

"Juri, I know you didn't mean all of this, that's why i'm gonna try to remind you of the fun times we had. Don't worry, i'll get you back from Twan." Hwoarang said when he looked at the picture.

* * *

Meanwhile at S.I.N. Headquarters, Twan approached Seth to inform him like Juri asked him to do.

"Boss, Juri couldn't get Sang, she had somebody to take care of. So when she's done with him, she's gonna continue her mission." Twan said.

"What! She disobeyed my orders, give me your phone now!" Seth yelled furious.

"But she told me..." Twan stutters but then Seth teleported to him and grabbed him by his neck.

"Listen you piece of garbage, i'm a perfect being with great hearing and memory, and I remember telling you not to make me mad and do whatever I say. Now i'm going to say this one more time, give... me... your... phone!" Seth said.

"Sir, please I was just saying, here you go. Please let me go, I can't breathe, please!" Twan begged when he quickly gave him his phone.

Seth called her up. Juri was recovering from her battle with Hwoarang when she received a phone call.

"Make it quick, I have things to do!" Juri said.

"Juri, why didn't you finished your main objective, that detective is probably running loose and I need him neutralized as quickly as possible!" Seth said.

"Don't worry he'll come later, but now I need to find this guy I fought a couple hours ago."

"What guy are you taling about?"

"Some boy called Hwoarang or something like that. I almost won but then he somehow managed to knock me away with some Blue energy."

"Hmmmm... Finish your main objective right now, and i'll search for more information about this "Hwoarang" boy you were looking for. But don't ever do this type of shenanigans ever again!"

"Yeah yeah fine i'll go get him, give me a couple hours, I'll call you back." Juri said when she hung up the phone.

She left the place she was currently at and looked for Sang and where he was hiding himself. She first looked into his files again and saw where he lived, it was not far from here, just three blocks away from the police department. She went to his house to see if he was there.

He was there indeed and was hiding himself in his room because he knew Juri was coming for him. She arrived at his house and knocked the door open with her foot.

"Saaannnggg, come out and play with me? I'm in the mood for some fun, how about you?" Juri sassy asked.

"I'm not coming out, go away! If you come closer, i'll shoot you, I have a fully loaded shotgun you know." Sang said scared in his room while he was hiding behind his desk.

"Oooohhhh a shotgun, i'm so scared. What else do you have, a rocket launcher or a rifle?" Juri asked with confidents.

"Just... stay out of my way you crazy bitch!" Sang said.

"Aawwhh that's not very nice of you to say, and here I thought you and I could have some fun together." Juri said while she was searching his house.

She searched in his kitchen and his bathroom to see where he was, she eventually walked upstairs to look for him. Juri looked in every room she came across.

"Olly olly oxen free, you can come out now!" Juri said.

She arrived at the last room she hasn't looked and opened the door, Sang knew she was in and stood up, he tried to shoot her but Juri used her Engine and dodged all of the deadly shotgun bullets.

He eventually ran out of bullets and drops the gun, he tried to jump out of the window but Juri grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back in by throwing him against the door.

"Looks like I'm still the winner and found you. Now let's end our little game of hide and seek." Juri said.

"Please don't kill me, i'm a good person. I don't deserve to die, I want to do it the natural way when i'm in my 80's or 90's." Sang said scared.

"The natural way huh? Well that's to bad for you, because you are going down my own way." Juri said when she prepared her finishing move.

When she raised her hand, Juri got again a painful flashback in her head and screamed from the pain.

"Not this again, what now!" Juri yelled.

"Are you oke? Aren't you going to pull my eyes out, or stab me, or kick my head off?" Sang asked.

"Don't give me any ideas, stay away, argh!" Juri said when she grabbed her head.

Juri didn't see anything, she only heard a voice.

"Alright, I'll promise you not to kill anymore, just for you oke?" the voice said.

The voice disappeared and ended the flashback. She recognized that voice and knew that the voice was herself saying that. She opened her eyes and saw Sang still crying for his life and puts her hand slowly down.

"Listen very closely, if you ever stick your nose into S.I.N. ever again, believe me I will come back for you, and end your life." Juri said.

"I promise, I'll leave S.I.N. alone I swear." Sang said.

Juri throws him away and left his house. She called Seth up and informed him about the situation.

"Hey Seth... Sang is neutralized, do you have information about Hwoarang?" Juri asked.

"Yes, Twan told me to tell you this, he lives right behind the local park at number 52." Seth said.

"Great, now it's time for a quick visit. I'm coming for you Hwoarang." Juri said when she walked away while her Engine was activated.

* * *

While Juri was on her way, Hwoarang was still at home relaxing and enjoying his day. He watched some tv, played some videogames and watched some movies. At the end of the day, Hwoarang got ready to go to sleep.

"Ssh aah my chest, man it's like she has a foot made of stone. She must be eating all her vegetables." Hwoarang said when he touched his chest.

He then got it a little warm.

"Wooh it's kind of warm, to warm to go in my sleeping clothes, or i'll be more sweaty then a horse in a sauna. What else do I have in my closet, do I still have my swimming trunks?" Hwoarang asked himself when he went to his closet to see what he could wear.

He saw not much, he only saw some fests, t-shirts, other biker clothes, a couple long jeans, and a Fundoshi he got from Hyun as a birthday present last year.

"Why do I still have this thing, it looks kind of humiliating to wear though." Hwoarang said confused when he saw the Fundoshi.

He looked around in his closet again but he didn't see any clothes that weren't to warm for him to wear.

"Aawwh damn, only this Fundoshi is left. Fine then, God please, I hope nobody sees me in this thing. So humiliating if anybody sees me." Hwoarang said when he took all of his clothes off and puts the Fundoshi on.

He went to bed to get some sleep, while he was trying to sleep, Juri was almost at his house. After 1 hour, Juri stood right infront of his house door and silently opened the door with her purple hairpin.

She succeeded in opening the door and slowly walked in, Juri looked in every room for Hwoarang and arrived at his room where he was sleeping. She slowely opened the door and approached him at his bed, she shuffled him softly trying to wake him up.

"Hwoarang, Hwoarang hey it's me." Juri said when she stood next to his bed.

Hwoarang opened his eyes a little bit and saw her standing.

"Juri, is that really you, are you yourself again?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yes I am, but to bad for you because this is just a dream." Juri said softly.

"Oh, that sucks so much, but I miss the old you. When will I get you back?"

"I don't know when, that reminds me, there is still something you forgot. Close your eyes and spout your lips for your suprise." Juri said.

Hwoarang spouted his lips and waited for Juri, but instead, she activated her Engine and tried to kick him while he was still laying in his bed. He quickly noticed it and jumped out of his bed.

"Wait this is not a dream, Juri it's really you? Man I wish it was a dream, hey you broke my bed, was that really necessary?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yep and i'm here for..." Juri said but then she noticed that Hwoarang was still wearing his Fundoshi.

"Hahahahahahah a Fundoshi, you seriously wear a Fundooshi in bed, he there hotness look at those sexy legs. Probably have a nice ass too!" Juri said when she gave him the love whistle.

"Stop that, I... I was warm and... there was nothing else and... man this is to humiliating for words." Hwoarang stutters while he was blushing and covered his crotch.

"Man this was great haha, I really needed that." Juri said.

"Glad you enjoyed." Hwoarang said sarcastic.

"Ok, now back to what I was doing." Juri said when she attacked him in his room.

* * *

While Juri was attacking him, Hwoarang was dodging every move she made, he was almost fully recovered but he didn't want to fight her. He didn't want to fight Juri because he wanted to make her remember who she was.

"Come on fight me, are you scared of me that i'm going to beat you like before?" Juri asked.

"No i'm not scared, and by the way, you know that I have beaten you too right, or are you still in your own fantasy world thinking that you won?" Hwoarang asked.

"That was just luck, I was off guard. What are you waiting for, i'm taking you down right here, right now!"

"Can I atleast put my pants on? Even though it's still warm, better sweaty then half naked infront of a girl."

"No, you look sexy in that Fundoshi, keep it on. I want to see your butt when i'm beating you." Juri said when she tried to kick him.

He avoided her kick, made her trip on the floor and ran away.

"Hey, get back here you coward." Juri yelled when she stood up from the ground and went after him.

He grabbed his cellphone of off his desk and quickly sents a message to Chun-Li. He through the phone away because Juri was charging him again, but when she tried to kick him, he pulls her leg away and grabbed her from behind.

"Argh, let go of me, why aren't you fighting me, you did it before?" Juri asked while trying to get ouf of his grip.

"Listen for just 5 minutes, I know what's wrong with you, you are suffering from amnesia. You don't remember me and the things we have done together." Hwoarang said but while he said that, he quickly puts the picture of him and Juri in her pocket and held her tight again.

Meanwhile in a hotelroom, Chun-Li was in her sleeping room, when she heard her phone going off on the table.

"Uuaahh who's that? Wait, it's Hwoarang, he's in trouble. I have to get Cammy and help him out right now!" Chun-Li said when she picked Cammy up and went to Hwoarang house to help him.

At the Korean Airport, Steve got out of the plane, he eventually made it after he couldn't make it to see Hwoarang and Juri fight in the Korean Tournament.

"Aah South Korea, good to be back, let me call Hwoarang first." Steve said when he tried to call Hwoarang, but he didn't answere his phone.

"Hmm, no answer from him, well it's kind of late, maybe he's sleeping or something." Steve said when he left the airport.

When he was walking to his house, he saw a couple cops still laying on the ground. One of the cops was still alive and Steve approached the cop.

"Hey what happend to you, who did all of this?" Steve asked.

"A girl with a glowing left eye tried to kill us and our best detective... uugghh." the guy said when he suddenly died.

"Hey come on, wake up mate. He's dead, a girl with a glowing left eye? That couldn't be... I have to go see Hwoarang. But first..." Steve said when he grabbed his phone and called up an ambulance.

"Hello, is this the hospital?" Steve asked.

"Yes, how can I help you sir?" the lady answered.

"I'm standing here with some wounded cops at the... Sun-Jung police department. Can you send and ambulance, please?" Steve asked.

"Oke sir, we'll be there in a couple minutes." the lady said.

"Thank you." Steve said when he hung up.

"Now that they are getting help, I have to see Hwoarang and tell him about this." Steve said when he ran to Hwoarang house.

Meanwhile at Hwoarang's house, Hwoarang was still holding Juri from behind.

"I'm telling you the truth, you have amnesia." Hwoarang said.

"That's nonsense, what are you talking about?" Juri asked.

"I'll tell you what we have been through, like when we were at the Nicholas hotel in New York, and we were talking about the crazy things we have done."

"Talking about the crazy things?"

"Yeah, we were arguing about which one of us was stronger and even fought about it because of some kid thought that you were stronger then me. Or when we were in America, hustling people in the street together with my plans and your great acting. Or when we were at the airport, seeing each other for the last time before I left and went back home."

"All of that really happend? What happend with us on the airport?"

"When we were at the airport, I told you that I have tons of respect for you and your style of Taekwondo. And that... I... loved you." Hwoarang said quickly while hesitating.

"You... You just said... I... I uhh... I think you can let me go now." Juri said when she calmed down.

He let her go and Juri was thinking for a second with her hand on her chest. She looked him straight in his eyes, smiled sinister, activated her Engine and attacked him again.

Hwoarang saw it just in time and puts his arms in a figure X to block it. With Juri's amazing strength, Hwoarang got launched out of the window with his arms still formed as an X.

While he was on the ground, Juri tried to give him a powerful kick, but then suddenly, Steve ran up to Juri and punched her in her left eye.

"Aah my eye, hey who are you pal!" Juri asked when she pointed at Steve.

"I'm Steve... Wait, don't you know who I am?" Steve asked.

"Gosh, not another guy who claims he "knows" me. This is getting very, very annoying." Juri said.

At that moment, S.I.N.'s helicopter arrived to take Juri back to headquarters because of Seth's orders. She then jumped backwards into the helicopter.

"If you don't want to fight me now, then i'll have to make you. Watch out for me, later baby. Hwoarang, we'll continue this soon, trust me." Juri said when she took off in the helicopter.

While she was in the helicopter, Juri thought about what Hwoarang told her.

"He... He said that he loved me, and had respect for me? What is this strange feeling in my chest again, something tells me that he is telling the truth. I don't know who to believe now, Hwoarang or Twan. I'm gonna talk about it with Twan, maybe he can answer some of my questions." Juri said in the helicopter.

* * *

Hwoarang stood up from the ground and walked up to Steve.

"Hey Steve thanks for your help." Hwoarang said.

"No problem man, it's good that you're unharmed, but i've got a queston for you." Steve said.

"I know I know, what's wrong with Juri. Well see, she has amnesia for some reason and doesn't remember that she is not a bad person anymore. So i'm trying to get her on the right path now." Hwoarang answered.

"Oh ok well that makes sense, but that wasn't my question actually. My question was, why are you wearing that... thing?" Steve asked confused.

"Oh this well... uuhh... well you see." Hwoarang said but then Chun-Li and Cammy arrived at his house.

"Hwoarang we got your message, what going on, was it Juri again?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah, but she's gone now. She took of in a helicopter." Hwoarang said.

"Oh oke well... Hahaha, why are you wearing that Fundoshi? You look pretty good in that thing hihi, pretty sexy." Chun-Li said when she gave him the love whistle.

"So that's what it's called huh?" Steve asked.

"Hey stop doing that, I... I was warm... and there was nothing else and... I'll just go inside and put my clothes on." Hwoarang said when he went back inside.

When they were all inside, and Hwoarang had some clothes on, they sat down to talk about the recent situation he just had with Juri.

"Hey wait, who's this guy?" Cammy asked when she pointed at Steve.

"Oh hey i'm Steve Fox, nice to meet you." Steve said when he gave her a handshake.

"Steve Fox the famous boxer? Aren't you the one who defeated Dudley in the finals?"

"Yep that's me."

"Alright guys listen up, you all know, except for Steve, that Juri is suffering from amnesia. Before you were all here, I talked to her about the things we have been through together, and I think it might have worked a little because she was completely calm when I told her some things. So when you see her, just tell her some thing about the past? That should help a little bit." Hwoarang explained.

"I think that's acceptable, let's do it. But there is one more thing though, Chun-Li and Cammy do not know all the things we have done in the past, one of us has to go with one of the ladies." Steve said.

"You're right, Chun-Li, you'll stay close to me. Cammy, you can go with Steve, he'll tell you all about the things we have been through." Hwoarang said.

"It'll be my pleasure, maybe I can talk to the world champion boxer right here." Cammy said.

"Alright it's settled, but it's kind of late so we are leaving now. We'll do this tomorrow, bye guys." Chun-Li said when they both left.

Meanwhile at S.I.N., Juri confronted Seth who was talking with John and Twan, He wanted both of then to watch over Juri if something goes wrong. He saw her coming in his office.

"Twan, John, leave my office for now." Seth said as Twan and John both left his office.

"Juri, may I remind you that you work for me and that you have to follow my orders!" Seth asked mad.

"Don't worry 15, Sang is dead so don't worry about him." Juri said when she looked away.

"I said do not call me that, but it's good to hear that he's gone, you may go now." Seth said.

When she was outside his office, Juri approached both Twan an John.

"Hey guys about Hwoarang, is he really as bad as you say he is? He doesn't sound like someone who wants to kill me or evil if that matters. For some reason, he's actually kind of sweet and cute if I say so myself." Juri said.

"Believe me Juri, he's the bad guy, don't fall for his sneaky tricks. When you least expect it, he'll strike you from behind!" Twan said.

Juri was quiet, looked the other way and thought about the words Hwoarang said to her. She then looked at both Twan and John.

"Does Hwoarang have people he deeply cares about?" Juri asked.

"Hmmm people he cares about, aha I know. Hwoarang has his own gang, I was the leader for a couple weeks, but I know all of them so maybe if you attack them, he'll fight you for sure." Twan said.

"His gang huh? Oke, we can lure him out by attacking each and everyone of them. Let's do it but Twan, I need to talk to you so John, leave us alone for a second." Juri said when John left them alone.

"Listen, i'm not so comfortable with that "being together" stuff you told me, so we're just friends oke?" Juri said.

"What but why, I thought we were happy together." Twan said.

"No, no you were happy, I was still thinking about all of this even though I trusted you. It's great that you are looking out for me and stuff, but i'm not that kind of woman to do something like that."

"Hmph well... If that is what you want then, I just have to accept it. Let's go then, but can't we be friends with benefits?" Twan asked.

"No I really, really don't want to, but see that wasn't that bad. Besides, we can still have fun just as friends. Let's go to the helicopter." Juri said when she gave him a hand.

"Alright then, let's move it, but i'm still not happy about this." Twan said when they both went to the helicopter.


	13. Crewmembers Assault

Juri, John and Twan were in the helicopter on their way to South Korea once again.

"Do you have some information about Hwoarang's crewmembers, like the names?" Juri asked to Twan.

"Yep, I got their names right here. They names are: Chin, Dae, Hae-Jung, Kwang, Kyu and the strongest of the group Hyun. I got some pictures of them too, here." Twan said when he showed the pictures.

"Thanks, hm, if he's the strongest, then i'll take him, Kwang and Chin. You and John take Dae, Hae-Jung and Kyu."

"Alright, I think that's a plan. How are we gonna lure Hwoarang with them?" John asked.

"Well one of those guys must have Hwoarang's number, so when you are done, send a picture of those guys beaten up, so that I can show it to him." Juri said.

"Great, we'll leave him another helicopter, let's meet him at S.I.N. headquarters."

"That's even better, well then guys, let's do this." Juri said.

They arrived back in Seoul and split up, meanwhile Hwoarang met with Steve, Chun-Li and Cammy.

"Alright guys we split up, Hwoarang you stay close to me, Cammy you go with Steve, let's move everybody." Chun-Li said.

"Hey hold up miss so called boss lady miss, i'm the one who made this plan, so I was supposed to say that." Hwoarang said.

"Do you really think you have it in you to lead an investigation, please I have more experience then you'll ever get, come on Hwoarang." said Chun-Li when she walked away.

"Listen, i'm the one in charge here, so I should be the one to say that not you. I'm the leader."

"Cry me a river, i'm older then you and still have more experience, are you coming with me or what?"

"Who are you, my mother? You only have more experience of being bossy that is."

Then Chun-Li approached him until she was right infront of him.

"Look, we can argue here and i'll eventually win the discussion, but we are wasting too much time. So are you coming with me or do you want to stay right here and whine like a child?" Chun-Li asked when she puts her finger in his chest and then walked away.

"Man, alright let's just go, i'm not a child." Hwoarang grunted when he followed Chun-Li with his arms crossed.

"Haha, they act like an old married couple don't you think, or more like mother and son?" Steve asked.

"You can say that again, shall we begin then?" Cammy asked.

"Sure, after you." Steve said when he walked away with Cammy.

While they were searching, Twan and John were looking for Hwoarang's crewmembers, Twan took John to the meeting point and only saw Hae-Jung and Kyu sparring with each other.

"Twan, what are you doing here you jerk!" Kyu said when he saw him.

"Where is Dae?" Twan asked.

"He's at home training himself, now what do you want?" Kyu asked.

"Hm, good to know." said Twan when he and John attacked both Kyu and Hae.

"Hey what are you doing!" Hae asked.

"You'll find out." John said.

After a half hour, Twan and John both overpowered them and went to Dae's house.

"Stay down suckers." Twan said.

"Argh, you jerk, you won't get away with this!" Hae said.

"Give me your phone." John said when he went inside Hae's pocket.

"Hey, keep your filthy hands out of my pants!" Hae said.

He first made a picture of Kyu and Hae and then looked for Dae's address.

"Ah look, Dae's house is not far from here, Twan let's pay him a visit." John said.

"Right behind you, later weaklings." Twan said when they both left.

"Stop... Damn I can't move, Hwoarang was right. I really needed to train more often." Kyu said.

Twan and John were both on their way to meet with Dae.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cammy was giving Steve some details about the recent fight from Hwoarang and Juri.

"Then when he was on the ground, Hwoarang pushed Juri's foot up, got up from the ground and knocked her away with a powerful kick he calls the Backlash or something." Cammy said.

"That's an interesting story, i'm glad that he is himself again. I know that attack you just said, he only uses that kick when he needs to use it. Hey do you hear someone too?" Steve asked when he heard people grunting from the pain.

"Yeah I hear it too, it's this way, come on follow me." Cammy said when she ran towards the noise.

They saw both Kyu and Hae laying on the ground.

"I know you guys, you are Kyu and Hae, Hwoarang's friends. What happend to you two, who did this?" Cammy asked curious.

"Twan and someone else attacked us just out of nowhere." Hae said.

"We tried to fight back, but we got overpowered and they left." Kyu said.

"Twan and Juri, it must be them. They'll probably attack someone soon." Cammy said.

"No, it wasn't Juri, it was another guy. You have got to stop those two because they are going after another member called: Dae. He lives two street away to the left at number 101." Kyu said.

"But you two need help right away." Steve said.

"No just go now, we'll be fine!" Hae said.

"Hmmm, Steve you go to Dae's house, i'll stay here and help these two. I'll be right there with you." Cammy said.

"Alright i'll see you later." Steve said when he went to Dae's house.

While Dae was still training, John and Twan arrived at his house, they knocked the door open and walked in.

"Twan, what are you doing here, and why did you knock open my door?" Dae asked shocked.

"Just for a special occasion." Twan said when he started attacking Dae.

He dodged almost all of his punches and kicks, but because John was helping Twan out, it was a lot harder for Dae to defend for himself.

"You're going down!" John said when he managed to hit Dae and punched him towards the wall.

He laid on the ground and tried to stand up, but Twan puts his foot on his stomach and pushed him down.

"You won't get away with this Twan, Hwoarang will kick your butt when he finds out." Dae said.

"Hwoarang? He's a weakling now, he doesn't stand a chance against me, and you are done." Twan said with confidents.

"That's not true, it can't be. He wouldn't just lose to a low-life like you."

"What did you say, enough talking, it's time to take you out. Hwoarang won't help you this time." Twan said when he knocked him unconsious.

They made a picture of him laying on the ground and left the house, when they were outside, Steve was almost at his house. When he saw Twan and John leaving, Steve hid himself around the corner and waited for them to leave.

"John, can you believe Juri doesn't want a relationship with me?" Twan asked bummed.

"Uuhhmm, why yes I do understand that to be perfectly honest." John said.

"Very funny but seriously, do you think I should ask Seth to erase her memory again, so that she can be mine again?"

"Look dude, if Juri doesn't want you, then move on to another girl man sheesh. Give it up!"

"Nevermind man, I can't ask you anything nowadays, let's just go." Twan said when they left the area.

Steve overheared him say that.

"Erasing memory, Hwoarang was right, those two punks just erased her memory like it's nothing so that she'll work for them again. Oh I almost forgot, I have to help Dae out." Steve said when he went to his house.

He shuffled him around and tried to wake him up from consiousness.

"Dae, Dae wake up, are you alright mate?" Steve asked.

"Who... who are you?" Dae asked.

"It's me, Steve, Hwoarang's friend remember.

"Oh hey, what's up Steve, good to see you again."

"Good to see you again man. Did those guys beat you up?"

"Yeah, I don't even know why they did that. Twan said that it was for a "Special occasion" or something."

"Come on i'll help you in your bed, stay there and relax, Hwoarang and I will take those two down."

"Thanks... Steve, I've got one more question. Is Hwoarang really as weak as Twan stated, he said that he can beat him with no effort."

"No that's not true at all, I heard from Cammy, someone I know, that Hwoarang has fought Juri with a draw recently, and you now how strong she is."

"Thank God, thanks for your help, but if they were after me, then they would go after the others too. Tell Hwoarang that the others are in danger."

"I'll tell him so that we are on to that, but I have to go now."

"Later man, good luck." Dae said happily.

Steve left his house and saw Cammy walking towards him.

"What happend here?" Cammy asked.

"No time to explain right now. We have to go see Hwoarang and Chun-Li quickly, I heard something interesting that he has to know." Steve said.

"Oke, tell me on the way, let's hurry. By the way, Kyu and Hae are save and going home right now." Cammy said.

"Good to know." Steve said when they left the place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juri was looking for Chin and Kwang, one of Hwoarang's crewmembers. They were in the middle of a fight with some other guys for money. Juri then approached them.

"Hey boys, may I join this fight?" Juri asked sassy.

"Juri? What are you doing here?" Chin asked.

"Another guy who knows me huh, whatever. I want to fight you two guys, everybody leave now!" Juri said when she pointed her finger at both Chin and Kwang.

All of the guys quickly left the area.

"But why us, why do you want to fight?" Kwang asked.

"It's for a special occasion." Juri said when she started the first attack.

She already started with powerful kicks to put pressure on both Chin and Kwang, they both tried to dodge her attacks but Juri moved with great speed and therefore they couldn't see her easily.

She then used her Engine again to defeat them easily.

"That was quick, I thought you two were stronger this this. Awh well, time for me to go, but first, let me take a picture of you two before I leave." Juri said when he took a picture of them laying on the ground.

"Damn, not again. Why is she always beating us up?" Kwang said.

Before she wanted to leave, she grabbed Chin's shirt and pulled him up.

"Where is Hyun at the moment?" Juri asked.

"No, I won't tell you so that you can do the same thing to him as what you did with us." Chin said.

"You don't want to tell me? Well then... Here's a little treat for you." Juri said when she punched him repeatedly hard in his face.

"So, do you want to tell me his location now?" Juri asked.

"No... argh." Chin hesitated as Juri punched him repeadetly again.

"And now?" Juri asked.

While he was coughing badly, he started talking.

"He's... at the local gym, to the left, then 5 blocks away, then it's at your right hand. Just please... stop hitting me." Chin begged.

"Thanks, now leave my sight!" Juri said when she through his body away.

"Hyun, i'm coming for you." Juri said when she left the boys alone.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Chun-Li were looking for Juri in the neighborhood.

"And then when I saw the right moment, I used my self developed move called: The Triple Thrust and defeated her." Hwoarang said proud.

"So that's how you did it, know her moves and match her Ki, I have to remember what you said, maybe I can use it in my own advantage when I have to fight Juri again." Chun-Li said.

"I hope that it's gonna be alright. Hey by the way, what kind of things do you like? We always talk about fighting and Juri, but not about the other things we like, and we know each other for like months now." Hwoarang said.

"Now that you mention it, you're kind of right. Well... I like sweets, Yogashi, that is some type of Japanese confectionery, American candy and I kind of like that guy called Ryu. I know him for a long time and since then, i'm trying to impress him with my fightingstyle, but I don't think he noticed me that much."

"Ryu? Does he wear a red headband and a white Karate outfit?"

"Yeah that's him, he's an amazing martial artist, he even defeated Sagat, the undefeated Muay Thai Emperor. Have you met him before then?"

"Yeah, he helped me with my training, because of him and Kazama, i'm stronger then before. A couple days ago, I was so arrogant and cocky and stuff, that I even forgot how to fight the right way, but Ryu and Kazama helped me on the right path again. Maybe it's because he has a lot on his head right now, and believe me I think Ryu is definitely impressed by your fightingstyle. After all, I think you are a very skilled martial artist, you should teach it to children like Steve does." Hwoarang said understanding.

"Thanks Hwoarang, that really means a lot to me. It's great to hear that he helped you when you really needed it. He's really that kind of guy to help you out when you really need it. So what kind of things do you like?" Chun-Li asked.

"Well, like you already know, I love fighting strong opponents, motorcycles, rock music, playing all kinds of sports, especially yachting and going to the movies."

"Yachting? That's a new one, is it hard to do?"

"Nah, you just have to get used to the sea and the wind, then it's very easy to do."

"Oh oke, it's good that we could talk about something else for a change, don't you think?"

"Yeah I think so too." Hwoarang said when he gave her a hand.

She gave him a handshake and continued walking.

"Hey look over there, two guys are laying on the ground." Hwoarang said.

"Who are those and why are they laying there?" Chun-Li asked.

"Those must be victims to Juri's assault, wait a second, those two look familiar..." Hwoarang said when he ran up to them to find out what so familiar was about them.

"Oh no, Chin, Kwang, what happend to you two guys?" Hwoarang asked when crouched next to them on the floor.

"Hwoarang... Juri attacked us out of nowhere without any reason, she just said that it was for a "special occasion" and then she just attacked us." Chin said.

"It was Juri, she did all of this? No, she has already started. Do you know where she is right now?" Chun-Li asked.

"She went to... Hyun at the gym, she's probably going to do the same thing she did to us. You have to stop her Hwoarang." Kwang said.

"No, Hyun! Chun, we have to go to the gym before he gets hurt!" Hwoarang said worried.

"Right, but do you two need some help?" Chun-Li asked.

"No, it's oke, we can stand up, but we are going home so that we can recover." Kwang said when he and Chin stood up.

"You guys are something else, standing up after fighting Juri, i'm proud of you. Go on home guys and take some rest, i'll handle her for you. When you two are fully recovered, go train some more alright?" Hwoarang said when he left with Chun-Li.

"Of course we will, Hwoarang, good to have you back. Hyun told us what happend to you, but I see that you are your good old self again with the right attitude." Chin said.

"I'm happy to be back too." Hwoarang said when he gave him a thumb up and ran away with Chun-Li.

* * *

While Hwoarang and Chun-Li were on their way to warn Hyun, Juri was at the local gym and saw Hyun leaving.

"Man that was some intense training, when i'm home, i'm going to get some sleep." Hyun said tiredly when he walked away from the gym.

He noticed that he was getting followed and turned around, but he didn't see anybody and continued walking. After a couple minutes, he noticed that someone was following him again and quickly turned around, but then again, there was nobody. Instead, Juri appeared right infront of him.

"Oh hey Juri, didn't know it was you, what's up with you?" Hyun asked.

"I'm not going to say it anymore. Hyun, it's time for you to help me with something." Juri said.

"Help with what, are you planning something?" Hyun asked.

"You can say that." Juri said when she kicked him away.

He recovered quickly and stood up from the ground.

"Juri, why did you do that, are you crazy?" Hyun asked.

"You'll soon know the answer." Juri said when she started attacking him again.

She did her Senpusha to do some damage, Hyun blocked it but he still got a little bit of damage from it and stepped back a little. Juri then did her Shikusen and kicked him massively against the wall, damaging him greatly.

"Argh, I know you're stronger then me, but if you want to fight, let's go!" Hyun said when he stood ready for a fight.

He gave her a kick, but Juri stepped away and softly pushing him away, showing that she was only playing with him. He ran up to her and tried to punch her, but she grabbed his hand, pulled him towards herself and gave him a knee in his stomach.

Hyun got stunned and fell slowly on the ground with his hands on his stomach. She then walked towards Hyun who was laying on the ground, he was gasping for air and tried to stand up.

"Time for a sudden death." Juri said as she then used her Kaisen Dankairaku.

At the end, she holds Hyun on her left foot and touched his cheek.

"Now that this is over, let's give a special friend of ours a little phone call." Juri said as she slams his head hard to the ground.

"Aaahhhh!" Hyun yelled from the pain when a painful little crack in his head is heared.

He then lost consiousness and didn't move anymore. She grabbed Hyun's phone out of his pocket and calls Hwoarang up.

While Hwoarang and Chun-Li were running to the gym, Hwoarang received a phonecall, he picked up the phone and saw that is was Hyun's number.

"Hyun, Hyun are you alright, watch out because Juri...!" Hwoarang said but then Juri interrupted him.

"Ah, ah, ah Hwoarang, you're to late for that. I already took care of him, we are at the local gym so come see him there. By the way, i'll send you some pictures of some other guys we already took care of. I think you may know these guys." Juri said.

Hwoarang looked at the pictures and saw four pictures of his crewmembers, Chin, Dae, Hae-Jung, Kwang and Kyu laying on the ground.

"Oh no, she attacked all my friends, she probably wants to lure me into fighting her. That... That... Argh, I can't believe that she would do this to my best friends." Hwoarang sai furious.

"Then we can't waste any time, come on." Chun-Li said.

When they arrived at the gym, there was nobody there as Hwoarang looked worried around the area while it started to rain.

"Juri, Juri where are you, coward. If you want to fight me, then come out and fight!" Hwoarang yelled furious.

Juri steps out of the darkness while holding Hyun in one hand.

"Juri there you are, let Hyun go right now or you'll pay dearly for it!" Hwoarang said furious.

"Hmph, here you can have him, I have had my fun with him." Juri said when she threw Hyun's unconsious body infront of Hwoarang.

He picked up his body and gave him to Chun-Li.

"Here, take good care of him, i'll get Juri back for what she did to him." Hwoarang said when he handed him over to her.

"He's safe with me, you got my word." Chun-Li said when she stepped away a bit to give him some space.

The suddenly, Juri then disappeared into the darkness as Hwoarang ran after her. But when he was tried to find her, she has already diappeared from the area.

"Juri, come back here and face me now like you wanted!" Hwoarang yelled.

"No not yet. See, now you know how I felt when you didn't want to fight me. Later sweety." Juri said who was nowhere to be found.

Hwoarang saw a note on the ground and picked it up, he read: If you want to fight me, meet me at S.I.N. headquartes so that we can settle this. Take the helicopter that is waiting for you at your house, it has an autopilot option that will bring you to S.I.N right away. Loves Juri.

"If she wants it that way, so be it." Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang come look at Hyun quickly!" Chun-Li said worried as Hyun coughed up liters of blood. Hwoarang ran up to Chun-Li who was with Hyun.

"It doesn't look vey good for him, he's in very bad shape." Chun-Li said.

Hyun tried to put his hand up with great difficulty to Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang... take... her... out, uuhhggg." Hyun said when he closed his eyes, drops his head and stopped breathing.

"Hyun, Hyun wake up come on!" Hwoarang said worried.

"Oh no, he's not breathing anymore. I'm... i'm sorry to say this Hwoarang but.. Hyun is... dead." Chun-Li said very sad.

Hwoarang grinds his teeth while he looked furious at Hyun who was laying dead on the ground.

"Raaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Hyun Noooo!" Hwoarang yelled sadly in the rain as he got wet.

"Hwoarang I..." Chun-Li said but then Hwoarang interrupted her very quickly.

"This time she went to far, trying to lure me, oke, but killing my friends? That was the last damn straw. Screw the whole getting her memory back, she made it personal! Chun-Li, Juri wants me to go to S.I.N. HQ, will you come with me to end this?" Hwoarang asked.

"Of course I will, she wont get away with this." Chun-Li said.

Hwoarang received a call from Steve on his phone.

"Hwoarang listen, I heard from Twan and John that someone named: Seth erased Juri's memory so that she would work for him again. They planned this to make you go after them." Steve said.

"I already know that, but Seth is the one who caused all of this huh? We'll take him and Juri both out, but before we go, Chun-Li and I are going to the hospital for Hyun. Meet me there, you know where it is right?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah I still know it, see you there." Steve said when he hung up.

Hwoarang picked Hyun up from Chun-Li's arms and carries him away himself.

"Come on buddy, there has to be a way to help you. The hospital is not far from here, let's hurry up." Hwoarang said when he left with Chun-Li.

* * *

They went to the hospital to drop Hyun off, Hwoarang and Chun-Li both entered the building and went to the receptionist to help them with Hyun.

"We need help as quickly as possible, my friends life is at sake!" Hwoarang said worried.

"I have an open room for you sir, it's the room around the corner, i'll send a docter for you right away." the receptionist said as she gave them a room.

They then went to the room and put Hyun in the hospital bed, the docter arrived and approahed both Hwoarang and Chun-Li.

"What's the problem?" the docter asked.

"My friend here is seriously injured, can you please help him?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hmmm, oohh doesn't look very good, looks like a serious concussion, i'll do what I can, don't you worry." the docter said.

"Thank you very much docter." Hwoarang said when he left the room with Chun-Li.

Steve and Cammy arrived in the building and saw Hwoarang and Chun-Li walking out of the room,

"What's going on you guys, what happend with you two?" Steve asked.

"Hyun... he's probably dead... by Juri." Hwoarang hesitated with his head down.

"What! No it can't be, did she really do that to him?"

Hwoarang looked the other way with his eyes closed and his fists clenched, Chun-Li saw it in him that he didn't want to talk anymore and too over.

"No Steve, he's not dead yet, he's just in an unstable condition right now. He will make it." Chun-Li said.

"This can't go on any longer, we have to take Juri out now!" Cammy said.

"Oh we will Cammy, we will take her out. She will go down, by me!" Hwoarang said when he walked out of the building and sat down on a bench in front of the building.

"Hmmm, maybe he feels better if I go talk to him." Steve said when he wanted to go after him and talk to him, but Chun-Li holds his shoulder before her left.

"Let me go talk to him oke? I know what to say, I have been there with him." Chun-Li said.

"Go ahead." Steve said when he sat down with Cammy.

Chun-Li saw him sitting on the bench and sat down with him.

"Hwoarang, I know how you feel, trust me." Chun-Li said.

"Me." Hwoarang said quietly.

"What do you mean with "me" then?" Chun-Li asked.

"All of this, is all my own fault. She only wanted to fight me, and I just let her go like she was... a normal person like before all of this happend. Argh! Why didn't I took her out when I had the chance! I had her trapped, and I let her go like that. Because of my foolish desicion, all my best friends got hurt badly and one of them is even dieing." Hwoarang said guily.

"This isn't your fault, you did that because you have a great, but Juri took advantage of it. Nothing to blame yourself for it. She is just confused, I think she probably didn't mean to do all of this, someone made her do it." Chun-Li said trying to cheer him up.

"My friend got almost killed by my... former best friend. Do you really understand how that feels, friends killing each other for a stupid fight! I just can't stand the idea." Hwoarang said furious.

Chun-Li then sights deeply.

"Yes, I do understand how that feels, and I am with you if you need me, but don't let revenge change you. My father probably got killed by Bison, I want revenge on him too, but i'm not letting revenge change me." Chun-Li said.

"Chun, don't worry about that, I learned that revenge is not the solution, but I will tell you this. Juri will go down by me. I'm still just a little bit worried that my Ki will leave me again like it did before when I fought her in the park. I tried to use it, but then it disappeared and left me." Hwoarang said when he looked mad at the ground.

She puts her arm around him and gave him an understanding hug.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do anything alone. Cammy, Steve and I will help you out, I assure you that it will work out with your Ki this time." Chun-Li said.

"I can always count on you, Cammy and Steve for help, thanks for being so understanding, it really helped me out. Juri left in a note that she left a helicopter with an autopilot option that brings me to S.I.N. right away. It's at my house, so are you ready to leave soon?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah i'm ready, let's get Cammy and Steve so that we can go oke? Hyun will be alright in the hospital, and he will make it for sure."

"Yeah, now I just know that he will make it, shall we go?" Hwoarang said cheered up when he went inside with Chun-Li to get the others.


	14. Final Rivalry Encounter

Hwoarang and Chun-Li were once again in the hospital, they looked around and saw Steve and Cammy sitting on a couch.

"About your boxing matches, you said that you have fought countless boxers from America. Have you ever fought a boxer named Balrog?" Cammy asked.

"Hmmm Balrog, that name does sound familiar, Balrog. Wait, I haven't fought him but Hwoarang did in a Japanese tournament I think, he had to fight against another guy named Vega. That guy was more focused on himself then the fight." Steve said.

"Him to? Those two are Bison's henchmen, was Bison there too that time?"

"Yeah he was there to with Heihachi, the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. They were working together, but Hwoarang and Juri defeated both of them. That was the time when Juri didn't kill anybody in her eye sight."

"I wonder what happend to Bison, he is not the type to just give up..." Cammy said but then Chun-Li and Hwoarang stood infront of them.

"Hey you guys, it's time to go now. We have a job to do." Chun-Li said.

"Alright then, we're leaving, come on Steve." Cammy said when she stood up with Steve.

"Sure, let's do this." Steve said when he followed her.

They followed Hwoarang to his house to get ready for departure. After a half hour of walking, they finally arrived at his house. Steve saw the helicopter Juri left for him.

"Hey look, there it is, the helicopter Juri must have left." Steve said.

"Yeah, it better take us to our right destination." Hwoarang said when he opened the door.

"Alright come in everybody, make yourself at home." Hwoarang said.

"Thanks, do you have something to eat, i'm kind of hungry." Steve said.

"Just look into my fridge, maybe there is something you like."

"Hey is this fish spoiled?"

"Yeah I think it is, it's been there for like three weeks I think."

"Damn." Steve said disappointed.

Then Hwoarang walked up to his room as Chun-Li got curious why he went to the other room.

"What are you going to do?" Chun-Li asked.

"I'm just going to get changed, be back in a second." Hwoarang said when he entered his room and closed the door.

A couple minutes later, Hwoarang came out of his room, all changed into something completely different.

"Hey guys, how do I look? I put on my Taekwondo gi." Hwoarang said when he showed his outift.

"Hey you look good, I don't think the open shirt is not necessary, but why changing in the first place?" Chun-Li asked.

"I like it when my shirt is open, it's comfortable and babes loves six packs. By the way, if i'm going to fight Juri, I need to move faster. In my Taekwondo outfit, I can move better. Look at how much faster I can kick." Hwoarang said when he did some fast kicks in the air.

"Impressive huh?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hmph very impressive indeed, but this is real speed." Chun-Li said when she did her Lightning Kicks.

"Oh yeah, well then let me go faster." Hwoarang said when he started kicking faster.

"You are not faster then I am, watch this." Chun-Li said when she started using her Lightning Kicks even faster.

"Guys guys stop that, we don't have time for this right now. We have something important to do remember." Steve said.

"You're right, the helicopter is outside so we have to hurry up. She said that there was an autopilot on it that will bring us to our destination." Hwoarang said when he opened his door and went to the helicopter.

They stepped in and Hwoarang looked around, he saw a red button and next to it "autopilot".

"Look, that must be the autopilot, let's hope for some luck." Hwoarang said when he pushed the button.

Instead, the helicopter with all of them in it was shaking around in the air like a drunk pilot.

"Aah Hwoarang what did you do, make it stop right now!" Cammy said mad.

"I don't know how what happend, wasn't that the autopilot?" Hwoarang asked.

Chun-Li quickly pushed on the green button, which was the real autopilot. The helicopter was flying peacefully to his destination because of the autopilot. They all looked at Hwoarang with their arms crossed and their left eyebrow up.

"Hehehe, sorry for that, looks like I have to stay away from red buttons hehe." Hwoarang said when he was scratching his head.

They were on their way to S.I.N. to meet with Juri and her boss, Seth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juri was talking with Seth what she did in Korea.

"So you tried to lure this boy by attacking his friends?" Seth asked.

"Yep that's pretty much the story, I think that we are going to get a visit from him in a couple hours." Juri said.

"A sisit huh? What kind of person is that Hwoarang kid anyway, is he strong?"

"I don't know much about him, just that I somehow get visions of him and me in my head. But he's actually kind of strong, when I fought him, he managed to knock me away, while I used my Engine."

"Oh really, maybe he can join S.I.N., he could be a valuable member."

"I don't know about that, he doesn't like me that much and he's probably to proud to join us."

"Oh I have my ways of negotiation, let's just wait for him then."

"I don't mind, i'll defeat him anyways because i'm still stronger then him. I'm going to my room to take some rest, i'm really tired." Juri said when she walked away out of his office.

"Hmmm, if I somehow manage to capture this kid she is talking about, maybe I can erase his memories so that he can work for me. Excellent." Seth said when he stood up form his chair and walked away.

While Juri was in here room, she was laying in her bed thinking about Hwoarang,

"I may be strong, but the last time when I fought him, he knew what I was going to do and all my moves. Even with my Engine activated, he was still very threatening. I should watch him before he could be a serious problem." Juri said when she stared at the ceiling.

Then while she was still thinking about him, Twan and John opened her door and came in.

"What do you two want now?" Juri asked when she saw both of them.

"Listen, when Hwoarang get here, do you think I can fight him first?" Twan asked.

"Not in a million years, he's mine. I don't know what you two have been through, but he's mine no matter what."

"...Well, can I atleast kick him one time? I defeated him once and I think that I can do it again."

"I think that's good, but you better leave him to me."

"Twan just... get out of here, would you? Juri, I think that Hwoarang will be here with his friends, I think with those two lady cops and that British guy, I think it's the best if Twan and I help you out incase of an unfair fight." John said as he pushed Twan away.

"Alright, you two can take his friends out, while i'm busy kicking Hwoarang's butt. It's settled, get out of here, I need some more rest, and don't disturb me again." Juri said when she sent them away and took a nap.

"She sounds kind of... nervous, maybe it's the best to leave her alone." Twan said.

"No, you have to leave her alone, i'm holding my distance because I don't want to get on her bad side." John said, "I can't tell you anything these days without getting criticised." Twan said when they both walked away.

* * *

A couple hours later, Hwoarang, Chun-Li, Cammy and Steve arrived on an island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Hwoarang stretched out his limbs and looked around the island.

"So this is the place she was talking about? Looks like an unknown ghost island to me, before you know it, Jason Voorhees can pop out of the bushes,and kill you!" Hwoarang said trying to scare Chun-Li.

"Hahaha, very funny" Chun-Li said when she pushed him away.

"Woah." Hwoarang said as he got pushed away.

"I think that we are really here, maybe we should explore the island first." Chun-Li said.

Seth was looking on his security camera's and saw the four on the beach of the island.

"Aha, it looks like my special guests have arrived. Let me give them a nice warm welcome." Seth said when he pushed a button which turned the speakers of his island on.

"Welcome my guests, my name is Seth and i'm the CEO of S.I.N." Seth said through the intercom.

"Woah what was that, where is that noise coming from?" Steve asked when he looked around.

"Don't you worry, you're here on my island, and I see that Juri invited all of you, how nice of her to do that." Seth said.

"So Seth is the CEO of S.I.N. like I heared before." Cammy said.

"Now, which one of you two boys is Hwoarang?" Seth asked.

"That's me, so you must be Juri's boss, the one telling her to kill people for your own business?" Hwoarang asked bravely when he stepped forward.

"I need those people out of my way because they are annoying me, and you don't want to see me angry at all."

"Well all of this will stop today, but we'll take care of you later. Right now, i'm here for Juri, where is she Seth!"

"Oh don't worry boy, you'll see and fight her soon enough. You have to go to my building first, right now, you are infront of a red cherry bush, go past it and grab the lowest branch you see on the right tree. That'll take you directly to my headquarters." Seth explained.

"Hmph, a red cherry bush, oh right there, then the lowest branch on the right tree and pull it?" Steve said when he was searching around.

The ladies themselves walked passed the bush and saw the two boys trying to grab the branch on the right tree.

"No wait you guys, we don't know which..." Chun-Li said but they have already pulled the branch down and fell in a big hole.

They all fell down in the hole and eventually fell on the ground inside of S.I.N.

"...Door way it opened. Ouch that hurts, why couldn't Seth just let us enter the front door?" Chun-Li asked when she finished her sentence.

"There is a front door, but that wouldn't be as fun as seeing you fall down that hole, hahaha." Seth said when he laughed.

"Enough with your games Seth, where is she?" Hwoarang asked when he stood up from the ground and yelled at the ceiling.

"Stubborn boy you are indeed, just like Juri. Walk through the door right infront of you and walk until you see me." Seth said when he turned the intercom off.

He suddenly focused the camera on Juri's room, she was still taking a nap in her room.

"Juri, wake up you lazy fool, our guests have arrived!" Seth said.

"Huh? Uuuaahhh, man that was a good nap, what did you say 15?" Juri asked.

"Call me that one more time and you're dead. Your special friend has arrived to fight you, come to my office to say hello to our guests. Twan and John are already here, they will take care of his other friends."

"So Hwoarang is here huh, sure i'll say hi to him, i'll be there is just a couple seconds." Juri said when she left her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hwoarang, Chun-Li, Steve and Cammy were walking through four hallways, Hwoarang was already walking forward with a challenged expression on his face and his fists clenched tightly.

"Hwoarang wait, don't go that fast, you don't know what he has planned for you. It could be a trap." Steve said.

"I don't care about Seth right now, Juri is first." Hwoarang said when he kept walking.

"Atleast calm down, if you are mad, your fighting will be sloppy."

"I know I have to calm down, I learned from my mistakes in the past. Look at that door, that must be it." Hwoarang said when he pointed at the door.

He tried to open the it, but the door opened itself. He walked in and saw Seth sitting behind his desk with Twan and John next to him.

"Aha, so you must he Hwoarang, Juri told me a lot of things about you." Seth said.

"Yeah that's me, and i'm guessing you are Seth, the CEO of S.I.N.? What are those two buttkisser doing here?" Hwoarang asked when he pointed at both Twan and John.

"Why you...!" Twan said.

"Yes that's me, i'm suprised my boy, i'm suprised that you have managed to match Juri in strength. After all, I am the one who designed her Feng Shui Engine and gave it to her." Seth said sinister.

"You are huh? Well i'll deal with you later, where is she?" Hwoarang asked.

Seth snapped his fingers and Juri drops from the ceiling.

"Hey there hotness, how are you doing? Looks like you are wearing something else, looking better then ever." Juri said when she looked at him.

Hwoarang was looking at her with a challenged expression on his face again. He saw the faces of all of friends who got hurt and then Hyun who's life was at sake.

Twan and John both ran up to him and tried to attack him, Hwoarang was still looking at Juri. When they where right infront of him, Hwoarang both kicked them away with one simple kick and kept looking at Juri.

"Get out of my face you two lapdogs, unless you want to lick my feet again!" Hwoarang said to Twan and John.

"You are not getting away with this. Ha!" Twan said when he attacked him again, but then again, Hwoarang sidesteps to the left and used his throw the Door Mat and slammed him to the ground.

"What the, what happend to you, you were not this strong before. I was way more stronger then you when we were at the tournament." Twan said suprised when he looked at him.

"You know this Twan, this was the same personality when I kicked your butt months ago when I came back from America. At the tournament, I forgot the reason why I loved fighting, that's the reason I lost." Hwoarang said.

Twan and John both crawled away from him.

"Go away you two, you had your fun with him. Are you ready for this?" Juri asked when she was crouching.

"I was ready when I arrived here, come on. I'll take you out!" Hwoarang said when he stood in his fighterstance.

They ran up to each other and started their battle.

* * *

Hwoarang started his first attack with his Guillotine by jumping in the air, Juri blocked it from above and tried to punish him with a Fuhajin, he blocked that too by holding his arms in a figure X.

Meanwhile, Steve, Chun-Li and Cammy where watching them fight, Twan and John approached them all.

"You three don't think you can just stand there and watch do you? Time to fight." John said.

"Pff you two? Get out of here before you get hurt boys." said Cammy.

"You wont talk that though when we are beating you." Twan said when they both tried to attack them.

Steve wanted to attack them but Chun-Li did her Kikosho on Twan and Cammy used her Spin Drive Smasher on John and knocked them unconsious very easily. They landed right infront of Seth's feet.

"Well, I didn't knew they were this weak, they are too pathetic for words. No matter, i'll take care of you three myself." Seth said when he ripped his CEO outfit off and confronted them.

The lady cops and the British boxer stood in fighterstance, ready to fight Seth.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang was still having a difficult fight with Juri, she was more focused on him then ever and did her Fuharenjin in every direction Hwoarang made, but he avoided all of them with ease with his speed.

"You are somehow faster then our last fight, this could be very interesting." Juri said excited.

"Yes I have, but I know that it isn't enough to beat you, I have my own ways." Hwoarang said when he made her trip with his low kick called the Crippler kick.

She stood up immediately and used her throw on him, he was laying on the ground but got up like nothing ever happend.

"Grabbing me like that and throwing me away? I knew you were strong, but not this strong to throw me like i'm a child." Hwoarang said when he was whiping his mouth.

He stood up and gave her a "come on" hand gesture and taunted her.

"Come on then, we are not done yet. That was just a warm-up." Hwoarang said.

"Alright then, that was a good warm up. I'm already feeling warm inside, let's start the real battle." Juri said when she activated her Engine.

"Yes, it's time to battle." Hwoarang said when he used his Blue Ki.

Juri started using her combo's on him she just thought about, she used her Senpusha to kick him into the air, then used her Shikusen to kick him against the ground and ended her combo with a strong Fuharenjin on the ground.

Hwoarang had problems with recovering, but then he did his Rise Spin Kick and kicked her to the ground, he then stood up.

"Well well, it looks like you learned some new combo's and tricks, but don't forget that I have them too." Hwoarang said as he charged her.

Juri got up from the ground while shaking her head, but then out of nowhere, Hwoarang did his Sky Rocket to kick her into the air. Then did his Flying Eagle again for more damage and made her bound on the floor by doing his Bang Fist. He then ended his selfmade combo with a Backlash and immediately stood in his Fight Flamingo Stance to do his Thunderbolt as last attack.

Juri got knocked against the wall and fell slowly down on the ground. Just like Hwoarang, she also had problems with recovering.

"How... how is it possible that he has so much effect on me, this doesn't make any sense, he can't learn anything from me after just one fight." Juri thought to herself.

"So, do you want to give up and cry like a little baby or do you want to get at it?" Hwoarang asked teasing.

"Arrggh, I told you already not to push me or make me mad, and i'm not that nice when i'm mad!" Juri said mad when she used her Engine and moved with great spead infront of him.

Hwoarang saw her just in time and crossed his arms in a figure X, Juri gave him a barrage of kicks, he stepped backwards a little bit and dodged all of her normal and special attacks.

She first did her Shukisen again, but he did his Hunting Hawk to relate to her, then she did her Senpusha on him but he blocked it succesfully without receiving damage from it. At last, she used her last special attack, her Fuhajin but Hwoarang kicked all of them easily away.

"Aaaahhhh, this doesn't make any sense, this can't be happening to me!" said Juri when she ran up to him and gave him a kick.

"How is it that you know all my moves, that's just not possible after one fight!" Juri asked furious when she started a barrage of kicks.

"Maybe you should listen for once in your life, and get those bananas out of your ears. It's because I know you, and we fought like a million times before. How many times do I have to repeat and explain it for you to finally understand it?" Hwoarang asked while he was still blocking her kicks.

"Liar! No, no you don't know me at all, you don't know me!" Juri yelled when she tried to give him a powerful Engine kick.

Hwoarang saw it and did the same kick to match her, but then with his Blue Ki. The two were once again in a serious struggle, the Blue Ki and the Engine were seen very clearly. They both looked serious at each other and tried to win the struggle, Juri was trying even harder.

"He won't win this, he will not win this fight. He will not defeat me, I wont allow it!" Juri said.

Then she looked at the struggle and thought about it.

"Wait, somehow this moment looks very familiar. What is this image i'm seeing in my head, wait that's me and Hwoarang." Juri said as she got a big flashback that didn't hurt at all.

She saw herself and Hwoarang in the same rivalry pose as in the past on the airport in New York when they said goodbye to each other. After that, she saw the moment at Hwoarang's house after he saved her from Bison, and the time they first kissed at that moment.

"Wait i'm, i'm starting to remember it now. I know who I really am..." Juri thought in her mind.

She was losing the struggle and looked at Hwoarang with a confused expression.

"For Hyun, I... will... win this fight! Aaarrgghh!" Hwoarang yelled when he kicked her incredibly hard away and won the struggle.

Juri crashed through a thin wall as she looked shocked with her eyes wide open. Hwoarang was looking at her for a couple seconds and turned his back to her.

"I won this fight Juri, take some rest and save your strength, you need it." Hwoarang said when he walked away to help Steve, Cammy and Chun-Li with Seth.

While he walked away, Juri was still in the wreckage with her eyes wide open. She literally saw everything Hwoarang and herself have been through, from the first meeting in South Korea as rivals and friends, until the moment they recently trained in the park.

"I... I remember everything now, I have done some horrible things, in the past I did this for fun, but now I just feel kind of bad." Juri said.

Juri tried to stand up but it was way to hard for her. She then got dizzy wiggled around.

"Hwoarang, don't you worry about me, but for now... you... have... won the fight." Juri said as she stopped wiggling and fell on the ground with her eyes closed once again.


	15. Escape SIN

While Hwoarang was on his way to help his friends, Chun-Li, Cammy and Steve were fighting with all they had against Seth.

"Aha, it looks like you are stronger then I thought, but it wont be enough to defeat me." Seth said with lots of confident.

"He's just to strong, he adapts to different fightingstyles, that makes it to hard to read his moves." Cammy said.

"No matter what, we just have to beat him, he's to dangerous to let of easy. We have to do something!" Steve said when he tried to charge Seth.

He did his Sonic Fang on him, but Seth didn't feel anything from it and looked menacing at Steve.

"What? What kind of monstrosity are you?" Steve asked shocked.

"I... am the perfect being, I am eternal!" Seth yelled when he punshed him in the air, teleported in the air and gave him a powerful Spinning Piledriver based of off Zangief.

Steve landed on his head and fell on the ground unconsious. Both Cammy and Chun-Li ran up to him.

"Steve, Steve are you alright?" Cammy asked but he didn't opened his eyes or moved.

"He's to exhausted, he fought the hardest of all of us. We have to fight him alone for now." Chun-Li said.

"No you don't, i'll help you guys out." Hwoarang said when he approached them from behind.

"Hwoarang you're ok, what happend to Juri?"

"She is taking a nap, looks like Steve has had a bad day, let him rest for now." Hwoarang said when he gave Steve a tap on his back and stood up from the ground again.

Seth approached Hwoarang and stood right infront of him.

"So you managed to defeat Juri, very impressive. How would you like to come work for me, you can have whatever you want." Seth said.

"Not in your damn dreams I would work for you." Hwoarang said encouraged.

"Think about it, you can have everything you want, and get more powerful like Juri."

"I'm not an idiot like Twan, and I don't care about power. I use my own strength to fight. I'll get you back for Steve." Hwoarang said when he charged him.

Seth quickly grabbed his head and held him in the air.

"Well that's to bad, we could have been so great together, but you have already made your choice." Seth said as he kicked him in his head.

He fell on the ground while he was choughing up blood.

"Oh no, I have to help him!" Chun-Li said when she charged Seth with her Spinning Bird Kick, but then Seth easily blocked all her kicks.

"Well well well, the legendary daughter, Chun-Li. You may remember this attack right here." Seth said when he punched her in the air.

He then did his Yosokyaku on her and damaged her greatly.

"Argh, that's not possible, he even has my attacks, how can we defeat someone like him?" Chun-Li asked to herself.

Seth approached her on the ground and crouched infront of her.

"Don't worry, i'll give you a painless death." Seth said but then Cammy used her Cannon Spike on him and knocked him away.

"Chun-Li get up, you can do it, we have to keep attacking him while he's off guard." Cammy said when she shuffled Chun-Li around.

"Cammy... I... can't." Chun-Li said broken.

Hwoarang stood up and approached Cammy.

"No, Chun-Li too? We have to do it alone Cammy, Steve and Chun-Li need some time to recover." Hwoarang said.

"Alright, we have to do it now before he recovers, I don't have that much in me to." Cammy said.

"Now come on then!" Hwoarang said when they both charged Seth with a barrage of attacks.

* * *

After a couple minutes of being unconsious from the fight with Hwoarang, Juri awoke shockingly and looked around her.

"Woah, where am I?" Juri said when she looked around the room.

She saw the wreckage and thought about the recent fight.

"Oh yeah, Hwoarang and I fought, and I... lost. Where is he now by the way?" Juri asked herself and looked through the big hole she saw infront of her.

She saw Hwoarang and Cammy fighting Seth with everythign they had.

"Oh damn, I know again, that punk Seth erased my memories and I didn't remember anything, but now I have every memory back. I have to help them quickly, and I think I already have a plan." Juri said when she stood up and walked away.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Cammy were still fighting Seth, but unfortunally, they lost their advantage.

"You two didn't think I would go down so easily do you?" Seth asked.

Cammy was on her knees gasping for air. Hwoarang was also deeply gasping for air and ran up to him once again.

"I... will take you down Seth!" Hwoarang said but then when he tried to kick him, Hwoarang got tackled by Juri.

She then landed right on top of him.

"Hm, looks like Juri still got some fight left in her. I'll let you handle him." Seth said.

"Juri, you again, maybe I should have kicked you some..." Hwoarang said but then Juri covered his mouth with her finger.

"Sssh don't worry, it's really me, I got my memory back. Listen, to defeat Seth, you have to destroy his Tanden Engine in his belly, that's his power source." Juri said.

"Oh uuhh oke then. Good to have you back Juri." Hwoarang said.

"Me too, oke i'll throw you towards him." Juri said when she stood up, grabbed his Taekwondo gi and threw him towards Seth.

Hwoarang approached Seth and did his Hunting Hawk on him, Seth got suprised by this and got knocked away.

"Arrgh, Juri what are you doing, you work for me!" Seth said mad.

"Not anymore you dirty white ragdoll!" Juri said furious.

"I'll get my revenge for erasing... my good memories." Juri said when she looked for a split second and Hwoarang and smiled.

Hwoarang smiled back at her and focused his sight on Seth again.

"You... you insolent, treacherous fool! You will regret the day you have betrayed me!" Seth said furious.

Juri ran up to him and tried to do her Shikusen on him, but he grabbed her feet just in time.

"Do you really think those pathetic attacks would work, remember I know you and your Feng Shui Engine, I made you and I can break you." Seth said when he did his Hyakuretsi Kyaku.

She felt it all in her whole body and got pushed away, Hwoarang tried to attack him again but Seth used his stretchiness to make him trip, while was almost falling over, Seth tried to used his Sonic Boom on him. But when he tried to do that, both Steve and Chun-Li punched him away from Hwoarang.

"Steve, Chun-Li, you guys are alright?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah, we are oke, a little worn out but still oke. The real question is, how can we defeat him. He's like a hundred martial artists in one." Steve said.

"I have got an idea that can work." Juri said when she approached both of them with her hands on her hips.

"Oh no Hwoarang watch out, it's...!" Chun-Li said but then Hwoarang quickly stopped her from attacking her as Juri stapped back a little bit.

"Easy, easy Chun-Li, she's on our side now. Go on, what's your plan?" Hwoarang asked.

"To defeat Seth, we have to catch him off guard and destroy his Tanden Engine, the source of his power. Hwoarang and I are the ones to do that while you are trying to catch him off guard." Juri said.

"Why is that, why us too?" Hwoarang asked curious.

"Let me say it like this, the "Kaisen Thrust". We have to catch him in the air and we both destroy the Ball with the last kick." Juri said enthusiastic.

"Sounds like a plan, what about you guys, are you in?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hmph, I still don't trust you Juri... but oke, i'll try it out." Chun-Li said.

"Argh i'm in too, anything to defeat that cursed thing, whatever the hell he is." Cammy said when she walked up to everybody.

* * *

"Alright then it's settled, Steve you start off first, Chun-Li and Cammy you are second and get him near me. Hwoarang, you and I finish the job together." Juri said.

"Oke i'm on it, watch out for my signal guys." Steve said.

"What are you talking about, how i'm going to kill you all or how you'll die a painless death?" Seth asked.

"Seth, your terror ends now." Steve said when he tried to punch him.

Seth avoided his punched and tried to counter it, but Steve saw it coming and sidesteps to the left. He saw an opening and gave him a ten hit combo. At the end, he did his Schoolyard Bully throw and used his Hellfire punch and punched him to Cammy and Chun-Li.

"Get him guys, it's your turn!" Steve said when he gave the signal.

"Aaahh, why you little brat, just wait until I get my hands on..." Seth said but before he could finish his sentence, Chun-Li used her Hosenka on him by kicking him repeatedly and ended her attack with a double kick in midair.

Cammy saw the right moment and used her Spin Drive Smasher on him, when she was done, she left him in the air and in the direction of Hwoarang and Juri.

They both saw him helpless in the air and tried to see their right chance.

"Are you ready for this?" Hwoarang asked when he tried to give her a hand.

"Let's do it." Juri said when she gave him a hand and both used their special abilities at the same time.

Juri used her Kaisen Dankairaku on him in the air, she kicked him down towards Hwoarang's direction who was ready to do his Triple Thrust.

"Alright here we go! Get Ready Juri!" Hwoarang said when he did his first kick.

He kicked him towards Juri who did the second kick of Hwoarang's attack

"Now!" Hwoarang yelled when he himself and Juri both did the last kick called the Ecoli kick and broke the Tanden Engine.

"Aaaahhhh, I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I... am... eternal." Seth said when he fell on the ground while having a major seizure on the ground.

"Yeah alright, we did it you guys." Hwoarang said to everybody.

Juri was smiling but then she looked away and closed her eyes out of shame.

"Hold on, if i'm going down, i'll take you with me!" Seth yelled when he pushed a big red button hidden on the floor.

When he pushed it, a red alarm was heard and seen around the whole room.

"Self destruct sequence activated, self destruct the island in 15 minutes." the female robot voice said.

"WhaT! Blowing up the whole island, are you crazy you stupid ragdoll, you'll kill us all!" Hwoarang said worried.

"Hahahaha, that's the point, you won't be leaving here alive boy. This is... the end for you, hahahaha!" Seth said when he fell on the ground and didn't move anymore.

Hwoarang ran up to him, grabbed Seth and shuffled him around.

"Damn you stupid doll, deactivate that self destruct sequence right now, come on don't play with me now!" Hwoarang said as he shuffled him around.

"Hwoarang stop doing that and leave him there, it's no use. We have to go to the helicopter, it's our only way out of here." Chun-Li said.

But then, a back door behind Seth's desk was opening and the other 24 enhanced beings appeared, one of them saw Seth laying on the ground and approached his body.

"15 is eliminated, get the intruders before they escape!" the being said when he looked at the intruders and ran up to the fighters.

"One, two, three, four, five... How... how many Seth's are there?" Hwoarang asked shocked as he counted them.

"With Seth gone 24, another one is missing. Come on we have to go, i'll hold them off, you go the the beach." Juri said.

"Alright, but I expect you there as well. See you soon." Hwoarang said when they all ran away.

Twan and John woke up and Twan looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Twan said when he woke up.

"Ugh, man why did they hit us so hard? I have a headache." John said.

"John look at those guys, it's like an army of Seths." Twan said scared.

"What in the name of... what are those things? Now I think about it, what is Seth anyway?" John asked.

"Look, more intruders!" a being said when he ran up to them.

"Uuhh John..." Twan hesitated scared.

"Yes Twan?" John asked scared."

"I think we better have to run!"

"Good idea, I want off of this crazy island full of Seths." John said when he also heard a female voice.

"Self destruct the island 14 minutes." the voice said.

"Self destruct? This island is going to blow up, we need to get out of here before we die." said Twan when he and John ran away.

* * *

They all ran through the hall way, on their way to the beach to catch their ride.

"Self destruct the island in 12 minutes." the female voice said.

"We have to hurry and fast, time is running out." Steve said when they ran through the hallway.

Juri was fighting the enhanced beings but a couple of them slipped through her sight and went after the other fighters.

"Oh no Cammy behind you, one of them is right behind you!" Chun-Li yelled when one of the beings tried to jump her, but then Juri quickly kicked him out of the way.

"This wont change anything you know." Cammy said.

"No time for grudges kitten, just go now!" Juri said when she pointed at the door.

Hwoarang, Steve, Chun-Li and Cammy were finally outside and went through the forest.

"Self destruct the island in 10 minutes." the female voice said.

"Come on we have to go, the helicopter is at the beach and we can still make it. Oh no, those freaks are right behind us!" Hwoarang said quickly.

Then he saw Juri who was still fighting them on her own and smiled a little bit, Hwoarang and the others went through the forest and arrived at the beach.

The helicopter was still intact and they all stepped in, Chun-Li sat down on the pilot seat, deactivated the autopilot and started the vehicle.

"Alright we made it just in time. Take off Chun-Li!" Steve said.

"Wait man, not without Juri, she'll be here in a second." Hwoarang said when he looked back at the forest.

"Wait, wait for us, don't leave us here!" Twan and John yelled when they ran to the helicopter.

"Oh God, alright you two idiots can come in to, but don't try anything funny or we throw you right out of here in the ocean." Hwoarang said when he warned them.

"Promised, we swear, just let us in." Twan and John said at the same time.

"Self destruct the island in 7 minutes." the female voice said.

Juri was on her way and thought about all the things that happend recently.

"I don't know what to do, I don't think I can see eye to eye with him anymore after the things I have done to him. I'm sorry Hyun, I really am sorry. I promised not to kill anymore, maybe it's the best thing to end all of this before I become a real threat to him." Juri said as she still ran away from the beings.

She was coming out of the forest and arrived at the helicopter safe and sound.

"Great you have made it, now get in before the island blows itself up. We don't have that much time." Hwoarang said but Juri looked at the enhanced beings who were after them.

"Hwoarang could you come here for a second." Juri said when she pointed at him with a "come on" hand gesture.

"Why, what is..." Hwoarang said but then Juri spontaneously kissed him on his cheek.

When she was done, she looked back at the forest.

"This is probably our last time seeing each other, those beings can stop the helicopter easily from the sky. I'll hold them off while you and the others are getting the hell out of here." Juri said.

"What are you crazy, if you stay here and fight, you'll get blown into pieces like this island." Hwoarang said shocked.

"I know that, now get out of here before something goes wrong. I'll find my way ou on my own."

"No way! Listen girl, i'm not leaving you here behind, get in the helicopter, it's our only way out right now!"

"Hmm oke then you got a point there... hey what is that one your shirt?" Juri asked when she pointed at his Taekwondo gi.

"What I don't see any... Woah hey what the heck are you...!" Hwoarang said but then Juri pushed him quickly into the helicopter, closed the door, and ran to the front of the vehicle to talk to Chun-Li.

"Take off, get out of here and don't let Hwoarang follow me. If he tries something, restrain him or do whatever you can to keep him in, but do not let him out!" Juri said.

"You'll die, you know that." Chun-Li said.

"Yeah maybe, maybe not. Look they are coming closer, go now!" Juri said.

"Fine, that's really noble of you, farewell Juri!" Chun-Li said when she took off.

"Damnit no, why are you acting like that, no don't do it!" Hwoarang yelled but the helicopter already took off.

He looked out of the window and saw Juri who was fighting the enhanced beings.

Meanwhile, Juri looked at the helicopter and then looked behind her. The beings stood right behind her, ready for a fight.

"If you want to get those guys, you're gonna have to go through me first." Juri said when she blocked their way.

She got ready to fight and defeated all of them by quickly using her Engine on all of them. She focused her sight for the last time on the helicopter. She gave Hwoarang who was still looking at her a smile for the last time.

After 6 minutes, the voice started counting.

"Self destruct the island in ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... have a nice day." the female voice said as the island blew up in a thousand pieces.

A huge explosion was heard and Hwoarang saw everything from above.

"No, it can't be, she is gone. Juri gave up her own life to help us, why didn't she come with us. Stupid!" Hwoarang said when he puts his head and hands down while he was sitting on a chair.

"We'll never forget what she has done for us, we'll never forget her as well Hwoarang." Steve said while trying to cheer him up a bit.

"This is something I never expected from her, this action was indeed very, very noble." Cammy said.

"Farewell Juri, it was nice knowing you and... I forgive you." Hwoarang said for the last time when he saw the fire and smoke coming from the island.


	16. A Certain Survivor

While they were in the helicopter on their way to Korea, Hwoarang was still sitting with his head down thinking about what just happened. Then Twan stood up .

"Hey, I have a strange feeling we are missing someone, where is Juri by the way?" Twan asked curious.

Hwoarang puts his head up, stood up and walked until he was right in front of Twan.

"Juri? Juri was still on that island, she even saved your life even though you didn't deserve to be saved!" Hwoarang said as he looked out of the window to the smoke that was still rising up in the sky.

"Wait so… Juri is dead because of me, this is my fault?" Twan asked.

"Yes, it's all your fault! If you had just moved on to another girl and left me and her alone, all of this wouldn't have never happen. Why not Tara, she didn't had anybody but no, you just have to get your filthy cougar claws on Juri just to prove your "love" to her. Alright forget what I said, I'll just throw you the hell out of this helicopter myself!" Hwoarang said furious when he tried to grab him.

But then Steve and Cammy tried to restrain him from continueing his actions.

"No wait don't do it, calm down. I think those two learned their lesson, right you two?" Steve asked.

"Yes, yes we have, we are sorry. I can't believe she is gone because of my jealousy." Twan said depressed.

"You better believe it punk, it's your fault all of this happened. When we are back in Korea, I hope I'll never have to see your face again, before I make Juri's words of killing you reality." Hwoarang said mad.

"You don't have to worry about that, those guys are arrested for abduction and mass assault." Cammy said when she puts the handcuffs on both Twan and John.

"Listen Hwoarang, I'm really sorry for all of this. I know I'm going to jail and... I deserve it, but can you at least think about forgiving me?" Twan asked.

Hwoarang puts his head the right way, then looked back at him with his eyebrows down.

"When we are on the ground, I never want to see your face ever again. Mark my words, I'll kill you if I see you one more time!" Hwoarang said furious when he turned around and stared out of the window.

Twan and John both sat down and closed their eyes.

* * *

But a couple minutes ago before they left the island, this is what happened after the helicopter took off.

Juri looked at the helicopter and smiled, then she thought about something in her mind.

"What am I doing? I should find a way out of here, not stare at the sky like a moron." Juri thought when she ran away.

She ran next to the beach to see if there was a boat for her to take, because all the helicopters were broken.

"Come on, come on where is a damn boat. I have to find one no matter what." Juri said when she was running and looking around beach.

"Self destruct the island in 5 minutes." the female voice said.

She saw a half broken speedboat at the coastline.

"Oh yes a boat, now I can get out of here. Damn it doesn't look like much, but I don't have a choice." Juri said as she tried to start the boat.

But without any luck, the boat didn't start at all.

"Come on start! Start you piece of junk! Go now, start!" Juri said when she was punching the mechanism of the speedboat with her two fists.

"Self destruct the island in 2 minutes." the female voice said.

Then at that moment, the speedboat fell apart and exploded. Juri got blown out, fell on the ground and grabbed her head.

"No, that was my only way out!" Juri said as she was ready to get caught up in the explosion and accepted death.

Then when she looked at her left side, she saw a wooden canoe out of nowhere.

"A canoe? Weird, but no time to nag, I have to get the hell of this island." Juri said as she quickly took the canoe and hid herself in it.

"Self destruct the island in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... have a nice day." the female voice said as the island blew up.

The canoe with Juri in it got blasted into the ocean as she covers her head for her own protection. She drove in a wooden canoe and survived the explosion.

While Juri was all alone floating in the ocean, Hwoarang and the others arrived back in South Korea.

"Alright here we are, South Korea. Let's take these two away, Cammy." Chun-Li said.

"Got it, come on time to go." Cammy said as she holds them both.

"Yeah you guys go ahead, Steve and I are going to the hospital to go see Hyun, are you coming later to the hospital?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah of course, now come on you two, it's time for you to go to the big house." Cammy said when she took Twan away.

"Come on Hwoarang, let's go see Hyun, he'd be happy to see you." Steve said when he gave him a pat on his shoulder.

* * *

They went to the hospital and saw right in front of the hospital a couple bikes, Hwoarang saw them parked to the building and remembers those bikes.

"Steve look, I know to whom those bikes belong. Those are my crewmembers motorcycles, they must be hear to see Hyun too." Hwoarang said happily.

"Great, maybe they are here to see how he's doing." Steve said.

"Come on let's go in." Hwoarang said when he and Steve walked into the hospital.

They opened the door of Hyun's room but his crewmembers didn't noticed him yet.

"Uhum guys, I'm back?" Hwoarang said with open arms.

His crewmembers turned around and all of them saw him standing there in the door opening.

"Hwoarang it's you! Good to have you back man." Everybody said as they gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks you guys, it's good to see that you are all oke. Juri's assaults are no joke, but you guys are true goons." Hwoarang said proudly.

"So… did you defeated Juri or what?" Chin asked.

Hwoarang's smile on his face disappeared quickly and said down.

"Guys… I have defeated Juri." Hwoarang said.

"Alright, you're the best, That's our leader. That'll teach her…!" Kyu said but then Hwoarang interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"But… she is dead!" Hwoarang said despressed.

"So what? She tried to kill all of us, that'll teach her." Kwang said.

"Stop that, don't you see that Hwoarang is thinking differently about your opinion? Look at him, he's broken!" Steve said.

"It's okay Steve, I understand their opinion. I can't blame them for it, it is the truth after all." Hwoarang said.

"Guys can you leave the room please, I need to talk to Hwoarang alone for now." Hyun said in his bed as the crewmembers left the room.

Everyone left the room except for Hwoarang himself.

"Hwoarang, what happened on your journey?" Hyun asked.

"We went to S.I.N. headquarters to stop Juri's employer, Seth. After we succeeded in defeating him, he got desperate and pushed a button that'll blow up the island. When we were at the helicopter on the beach, Juri saw some other beings that looked like just like Seth and stayed behind to stop them from attacking the helicopter. Argh, why did she had to be so stupid, she could have gone with us but decided to stay and make sure we were okay! The island blew up, and Juri didn't survive." Hwoarang explained.

"That's one hell of a story?"

"It's all true." Chun-Li said when she came in.

"Oh hey Chun-Li, thanks for coming." Hyun said.

"Are those nimrods in prison?" Hwoarang asked as Chun-Li gave him a wink and he smiled happily.

"Hyun listen, I know Juri did some bad things to us, especially to you. Can you please forgive her or what she has done?" Hwoarang asked.

"I don't know if I can this time, she almost killed me. The doctor said that I had a little crack in my skull, If it was any bigger, I wouldn't have been here alive in this hospital bed." Hyun said.

"Please, when she gave up her own live, she saved mine, doesn't that mean that she is back to her own self?"

"Hmmm… Hwoarang, I'm really sorry but... No I just can't do it."

"You can't do this, I know she did bad things, but if she was here right now, she would have apologized to you!" Chun-Li said.

"Guys enough about this, I need my rest, come back later ekay. Then we'll talk about it." Hyun said when he turned around to his right side.

"Man, I can't believe you are being so cold, I'm out of here, I'll come back another time." Hwoarang said mad when he left the room with Chun-Li.

Steve and Cammy were waiting in the waitingroom with Hwoarang's crewmember when Chun-Li stopped right infornt of Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, Cammy and I have to go. Interpol just called me, I got another assignment, so we have to say goodbye for now." Chun-Li said.

"Okay then, thanks for all your help Chun-Li, you really helped me out when I needed it the most." Hwoarang said.

"It was nice being here, and it was nice that we get to know each other some better. At the same time, it was fun, I wish you the best."

"Remember? A couple months ago, you tried to put me in jail, now we are friends." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah I remember that, it was my job. But you howed me that people can change after all." Chun-Li said.

"Thanks Chun-Li. Cammy, it's good that you're not mad at me anymore, after that grudge you were holding against me." Hwoarang said.

"I can be a little bit of too serious sometimes." Cammy said.

"I have noticed that, trust me hahaha." Hwoarang said.

Chun-Li gave him a quick hug.

"Goodbye… Hwoarang, see you soon." Chun-Li said when she left the hospital with Cammy.

"Goodbye Chun-Li, hope we meet again." Hwoarang said as he went home to get some rest, his crewmembers also went home.

* * *

While Hwoarang was at home sleeping and thinking about what just happened, Juri was still in her canoe floating in the ocean.

"Awh man, how do I get myself into this mess, I don't feel so good right now." Juri said when she laid down.

Suddenly, she noticed a certain object in her pocket.

"Huh? What is this?" Juri asked herself when she saw the picture.

"How did this get in my pocket, did I had this all along? Ooohh I think I already know. Hwoarang, you are one slick dude like I always thought. Good times buddy, good times." Juri said when she closed her eyes and smiled while holding the picture in her hand.

While she was holding the picture of herself and Hwoarang, a little tear was seen on her check as she quickly wiped it off.

"A tear? Where did that come from, it better stay away." Juri.

After hours of floating in the ocean, a cruise ship suddenly came by, a teenage girl was watching carefully around the beautiful sea when she saw Juri in the canoe floating around.

The girl ran to some employees of the ship and tried to warn them about Juri.

"Wait, there is a girl floating right there, you have to help her right now!" the little girl yelled as she pointed at the canoe.

The employees quickly brought in the canoe and pulled it up, some other people pulled Juri out of it.

"Wait a second, I know that girl, that's Juri!" a man yelled as all of the people around her stood back from fear.

The girl approached her slowly and tried to wake her up.

"Hey Juri, are you oke? Come on everybody, I don't think she is dangerous." the girl said.

Juri opened her eyes and looked at the girl. She woke up shockingly, looked around and backed up a little.

"Where… where am I? What is this here?" Juri asked when she was scratching her head.

"Don't worry, you are save now. See everybody, she is harmless." the girl said.

"How did I get here on this boat?" Juri asked confused.

"You are on my cruise ship, my daughter saw you floating in the ocean and alarmed my staff to pull you up." the captain of the ship explained when he approached Juri.

"Oh uhh well, thanks for the help." Juri said when she stood up.

"Juri was it right? Allow me to help you while you are a guest on my ship, would you like us to wash your clothes, you are kind of… dirty." the captain said when he looked at her dirty clothes.

"Hey, don't touch my clothes, what am I going to wear in the meantime?"

"We have tons of clothes here, you can pick whatever you want. They are all clean and nobody has ever wore them."

"Well I guess it's oke then, but one more thing, where is this ship going?"

"This ship is going to South Korea, why is that?"

"Ha great, that's exactly where I need to go. He little girl what is your name?"

"My name is Daisy, here I'll show you where you can wash your clothes." Daisy said when she walked away, Juri followed her to the dressing room.

* * *

While she was getting dressed, Juri threw her clothes towards Daisy and tried on some other clothes.

"Juri, it's better not to wear to many clothes, it's kind of warm so try on a bikini." Daisy requested.

"I got it… What a bikini! Are you crazy? Not in a million years kid, I feel kind of... stupid in that." Juri said while she looked for something else.

"Oke uuhhmmm... What about this?" Daisy said when she showed her a bermuda with spiders on it.

"Cool, I like that, i'll take this then." Juri said when she grabbed the bermuda.

While she did that, Daisy saw the picture Juri stickign out of her pocket and puts it in her own backpocket.

"So how did you ended up in a canoe in the ocean?" Daisy asked very curious.

"Well that's a long story, I mean really long. Basically I survived a huge explosion." Juri answered.

"Really? We did heard a loud noise from far away and smoke coming from somewhere, was that because of you?"

"Yeah you can say it like that." Juri said when she turned her head away.

She came out of the dressing room with her bermuda on.

"How do I look, I feel good in this, fits my style." Juri said comfortable as she smiled.

"Wow, you look great in it. You mind if I take a picture?" Daisy asked.

"Uhhmm... Just one then." Juri said when she was posing.

Daisy made a picture and puts the camera away.

"If you want to relax a little, you can relax in the pool. You look very tired you know." Daisy said.

"I think I have seen enough water for today, maybe I'll just relax." Juri said when she left the dressing room.

* * *

Daisy puts Juri's clothes in the washing machine, started the machine and went after her. After a couple minutes, Juri was relaxing in a chair when suddenly Daisy sights deeply and approached her .

"He's pretty hot you know." Daisy said.

"Who is, do you have a crush on a boy or something? Is he here on deck?" Juri asked teasing.

"No, I'm talking about the boy on this picture with you. He look so cool and handsome."

"Ohh him... Hey how did you get that?"

"It was on the ground of the canoe when we pulled you up, I forgot that I still had it with me in my pocket. Sorry for that."

"Hmph so that's it huh? Doesn't matter, it's oke."

"But you haven't explained it yet, who is this boy?"

"He is... was my best friend Hwoarang, a Taekwondo fighter like me even though he's still a student, but he's pretty strong." Juri said proudly.

"Well did you guys had a relationship?"

"Well we tried it for a really short time, but we decided to stay friends, and we both agreed that we looked like wimps if we continued like that. We both hate being wimps. There was another reason why I tried that, I was a different person before all of this. I thought maybe I can change myself, but I found out that I can't change the who I am right now." Juri explained.

"Hahaha, sounds like you're no ordinary girl, you just said that you are a fighter and Hwoarang too. Have you ever fought him in battle?" Daisy asked interested as she set next to her.

"If we fought each other? We fought like a million times, each time the result is different. Sometimes he wins, sometimes I win, and sometimes it's a draw." Juri answered.

"How many times have you won against him?"

"Hm let me see... I honestly don't know, but we recently fought two times, the first time ended in a draw, the second time he won. Unfortunately."

"Cool, and where is he now?"

"He's probably in South Korea, that's we are headed to, right?" Juri asked.

"Oh well the captain, or my dad, said that we'll arrive in South Korea in a couple hours. You know, before you leave, I want to give you something to give to Hwoarang. I made it just for him." Daisy said.

"Oke, I'll drop it off. It's kind of late, do you have a room for me to sleep in?" Juri asked when she was trying to put her spare clothes on.

"Sure, my dad has a room or you ready. Go through that door, then it's the door at your right hand, number 21. But I have one more question about Hwoarang, do you love him?" Daisy asked.

Juri looked troubled the other way, closed her eyes sighted.

"Hm… I cannot answer that question, bye." Juri said when she was done putting on her clothes.

Juri walked away but then stood still.

"Let's just say that… I used to while I tried to change myself." Juri said when she walked away from Daisy to go to her room and get some sleep.

The next day, Juri got her old clothes back and saw that the boat has arrived in South Korea, but it was still dark because it was midnight.

"I'm finally off that ocean so that's a good start, I think I should watch out because of the things I did here." Juri said when she stepped off of the boat.

"Juri wait, you are forgetting something." Daisy said.

"What did I forgot?" Juri asked.

"You forgot this envelope, give it to Hwoarang oke? He'll appriciate it greatly."

"Oh that's what I almost forgot, I'll see what I will do."

"Bye Juri, it was nice meeting you." Daisy said when she waved goodbye.

"Laters." Juri said when she left the harbor.

While she was sneaking around the hardbor to not getting spotted, she thought of how she could find her way around the area,

"I need to go to the hospital to see Hyun, but nobody can see me, or I'll have more problems on my back then just the police. At least I know in which hospital it is, I know Hwoarang to well that he brought him to specifically that one." Juri said when she ran away to the hospital.


	17. Hwoarang: Taekwondo Master

Juri was sneaking around the perimeter not to get spotted by police car who was watching around the neighborhood.

She saw the police car riding and hid in an alley. When the car drove away from the area, she came out of the alley.

"That was close, hey what's this?" Juri said when she saw a wanted picture of herself.

She picked it off the wall and looked losely at it.

"Hey, I don't look like that at all, my hair isn't brown and my Engine is on my left eye not my right. What am I doing, I have to go to the hospital and quick." Juri said when she ran away.

A couple hours later, she arrived at the hospital that was still open for anybody who was hurt or needed help.

"If I go through the front door, I get recognized by everyone, maybe I can sneak in from the back door." Juri said when she looked for a back door.

She found one and opened the door by breaking the lock with her hairpin. She arrived at the reception bar and saw that there was nobody at the moment, so she looked in the files in which room Hyun was staying at.

But then somebody was coming straight for her and hid behind the desk, it were some nurses who were talking to each other.

"And so I caught him cheating on me with some other woman in bed. Can you believe that? I thought he loved me, guess I'm wrong." one nurse said.

"Uhuh, don't let that jerk go off easy, you have to divorce him, take him to court and take all his money." the other nurse said.

She saw them walking away and left the reception.

"I really wish I didn't heard that, ugh whatever." Juri said when she looked for Hyuns' room.

She finally found Hyuns' room and opened the door slowly, incase there were other people in the room.

Hyun was a sleep in his bed, Juri approached his bed and tapped him a couple times.

"Hyun, hey Hyun wake up." Juri said.

Hyun slowly opened his eyes.

"Uuhh who… Juri it's you, no no don't hurt me, I had enough!" Hyun yelled scared but she covered his mouth quickly.

"Ssshhh take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you. Just... calm down." Juri said as she looked at the door to see if somebody heard him.

"What are you doing here, Hwoarang told me that you were deceased." Hyun asked surprised.

"I would have been, but I survived. Did Hwoarang said something about me?"

"Uuuhh yeah, he said that you lost your memory and that the reason is you attacked me?"

"Yeah well, you are half right. Listen, when I attacked you, I wasn't myself. Oke, technically I was myself but that was before I met Hwoarang."

"Juri, the doctor told me that I had a little crack in my head. If it was any bigger, I would have died directly!" Hyun said.

"Oh damn, I didn't know it was that serious. My attack was actually ment to knock people out. Listen, I'm not like that anymore and I'll never go back to my old nature again, do you think you can all of this?" Juri asked.

"Hmm I don't know, Hwoarang asked me that too but I said no. Now that you are here in front of me saying that, I don't know what to do anymore."

"I only came here to see if you are oke, after this I'm leaving... For good." Juri said when she sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hwoarang was at home with Steve.

"Alright man, let's go to the hospital to see Hyun. I hope he has calm down some more." Hwoarang said.

"Sure mate let's…" Steve said but then his phone rang and it was one of his employees.

"Hello, this is Steve Fox." Steve said.

"Mr. Fox, we have some problems, the Boxing Club is about to close because of bankruptcy, you have got to help us to keep it open sir!" the employee explained worried.

"Oh no that's awful, I'll be back in a day, hold on." Steve said when he hung up the phone and put it back in his backpocket.

"What going on?" Hwoarang asked.

"My staff just called, the club is at the verge of bankruptcy, I have to go immediately." Steve said.

"That sounds awful, then you must go. That is more important than my own problems."

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry that I can't stay longer but I'm needed in New York."

"I know, I'll help you pack your stuff,come one inside." Hwoarang said when they both went inside to pack Steve's stuff.

"Alright everything is packed, here you go." Hwoarang said when he gave him his last bag.

"Thanks, I guess this is goodbye mate, see you soon alright?" Steve said when he tried to give him a hand.

"Sure man, good luck." Hwoarang said when he gave him a handshake.

Steve ran away and went to the airport to catch the plane to America. Hwoarang was all alone and thought about the whole situation.

"Well, I guess I have to go to the hospital on my own." Hwoarang said when he went to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Juri and Hyun were still talking about what happened.

"And yeah, that's how I basically got on that cruise ship and back here in South Korea." Juri said.

"What a story, so Hwoarang was right about what he said, I guess you really are back to normal." Hyun said.

"Yes I am, I feel so humiliated, I don't know how I could do all those horrible things. I don't think that I can ever see eye to eye with him."

"Don't feel sorry about yourself, when you made sure that Hwoarang and the others were save, I think Hwoarang will certainly forget the things you have done. I sure do."

"Thanks Hyun, it feels great hearing that from you, I guess I'll be going now." Juri said when she stood up.

"Wait, Hwoarang is going to pay me a visit, why don't you stay, he'll be really happy to see that you are still alive."

"I can't, it's better to just stay out of his way before something like this happens again." Juri said when she looked the other way.

"No I'm positive that he…" Hyun said but then he heard Hwoarang's voice in the hallway.

"Oh damnit he's here already? Hyun tell him I'm not here, now!" Juri said nerveus.

"But Juri why don't you…" Hyun said but then she hid herself behind the door.

"Just do it!" Juri said as she stayed perfectly still behind the door.

Hwoarang opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Hyun, how are you feeling?" Hwoarang asked when he walked in.

"Oh hey Hwoarang, I'm feeling much better now. I hope I can go home soon." Hyun said.

"Alright listen, just realize that Juri is…"

"Hwoarang don't worry, I have thought about it and It's alright. I thought about what she would say if she was "personally" here. So let's forget that it happend."

"Really? That's good to hear, I sure do miss her. She was one of the coolest girls I have ever met, and the fact that she was very strong was even better. Well... her and Chun-Li of course." Hwoarang said when he sat down.

"Awh he's so cute sometimes, wait did he say Chun-Li too?" Juri said silently behind the door.

"Damn Hwoarang, I have never seen you like this, did she changed you?" Hyun asked.

"Somehow she did, she made me stronger because she is just as strong as I am. If it wasn't for her, I maybe never would have gotten my Blue Ki. Baek always helped me out no matter what, but I'm also thankful for her making me stronger and more motivated than before." Hwoarang said confident.

"Woah, I didn't know that I had so much effect on him, he's such a sweety." Juri said when she smiled a little.

"I can't do this anymore, Hwoarang listen, Juri is right behind you!" Hyun yelled quickly.

Juri heard him, and quickly ran out of the room without him noticing.

"What are you talking about man?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"Dude, Juri is alive and well, she came here to talk to me. If you are fast enough, you can catch her on the way. Go now!"

"No way, for real? But how...?"

"No time to explain, go after her you idiot, go!" Hyun said as he pointed towards the door.

"Right, see you later." Hwoarang said when he ran out of his room.

* * *

Hwoarang was in the hallway looking around for Juri, he didn't see anybody and looked out of the window. Juri was running away next to a river that was down a small hill.

"There she is!" Hwoarang said as he quickly left the hospital to go after her.

Juri stopped running because she thought that Hwoarang had lost her on the way.

"Phew, that was a close one." Juri said when she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

Then Hwoarang saw her standing from a distance.

"There you are!"

"Oh damn it!" Juri said when she ran away again.

Hwoarang was beginning to get close and tackled her from behind.

"Argh, hey what the…!" Juri said when she got tackled and they both fell down a small hill next to the river.

When the two finally approached the ground, they laid down for a couple second. Juri tried to sneak away but then Hwoarang opened his eyes and grabbed her foot.

"Oh no you're not getting away this time!" Hwoarang said when she fell on the ground again.

He helped her up by giving her a hand.

"You really are alive?" Hwoarang asked shocked.

"Do I look like a ghost, can you poke your finger right through me?" Juri said when she wipes the dust of her pants.

"No not that you smartass, how is it that you are alive, there was no way you could have survived that explosion."

"I'm not gong to be around the bush. Long story short, I saw a canoe, I got in it, a cruise ship found me and it took me back to Korea. Oh that reminds me, here you go, a little girl on that ship wanted me to give this to you." Juri said when she gave him the envelope.

Hwoarang opened it and looked at the picture.

"Wow, this is pretty cool, I'm gonna keep this for sure!" Hwoarang said.

"What is it?" Juri asked.

"Here take a look at this." Hwoarang said when he showed her the picture.

It was the picture Daisy made of Juri with her bermuda on.

"What that heck, that damn girl, give me that!" Juri said when she tried to grab the picture.

He then suddenly pulled his hand away.

"No way, I'm keeping this picture, look at those legs girl." Hwoarang said teasing.

"Well… what about that Fundoshi huh? I still remember that and I think that's much worse."

"Oh please, I'd wear that again to see you like this, well see ya later." Hwoarang said when he walked away.

"Grrrr, Hwoarang get back here and destroy that picture before you're a dead man!" Juri said furious when she activated her Engine.

But then, Hwoarang torn up the picture into a thousand pieces and threw it in the river.

"Take it easy, I was just joking around. I'm not really interested in that, but what I want to know is, why didn't you come with me in the helicopter?" Hwoarang asked.

"Oh that hm, I just wanted to stay out of the way." Juri said.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"You remember our first meeting right? Back then, I was doing horrible things, much worse then you saw a couple days ago?"

"Yeah I know that, you beat all my crewmembers to fight me."

"Yes exactly, and remember that Bison wanted to recruit you by capturing you. And that those thugs beat you up for what I actually did to them in America, and that Seth especially wanted to kill you for not joining him. All of this happened because of my enemies." Juri said when she turned her back on him.

"But we always pulled through to it. I can take care of myself you know, I have always been able the take care of myself." Hwoarang said as he puts his arms crossed.

"It's not like that, aren't you listening to me. Use that redhead of yours to think about what I'm saying! I don't want you to end up getting hurt or even get killed because of me and my enemies. Look, I don't want anything to happen with the one person I like to hang out. Do you understand that? Who knows what will happen next." Juri said.

"Hmm, uually I'd use a comeback for that one but... It looks like you really thought about it, I'll just have to accept it then." Hwoarang said when he also turned his back on her.

"Thanks, you have been a good friend to me, but this is farewell… for now. I'll see you another time." Juri said when she gave him a pat on his shoulder and started walking away from him.

Hwoarang then turned around and stopped her from walking any further.

"Hey Juri wait!" Hwoarang yelled.

"Yeah?" Juri said when she stopped walking.

"Do you… want to have a last fight with me, for old times sake?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hmmm... You know what, no I don't." Juri said when she put sher hands on her hips.

"Why not, this is the last time we may see each other?"

"We already fought, I admit that you have won… just this one time. You'll see me another time, when you do, then we will have a good fight. I'm getting stronger so that our next fight will not end up in a draw." Juri said when she pointed at him.

"Alright then, challenge accepted. Well… I wish you good luck on your journey." Hwoarang said when he tried to give her a handshake.

Juri looked at his hand and instead, she grabbed his hand and gave him a quick hug.

"I'll see you sooner or later." Juri said.

"Yeah, see you soon and take care of yourself oke." Hwoarang said when he let her go.

They both walked away from each other, when Hwoarang was walking next to the road, a car came past him and a man was calling out for him.

"Hwoarang!" Baek yelled.

"Master, you are back!" Hwoarang said when he stood perfectly still and bows.

"Don't do that kid, we are not training or fighting." Baek said as Hwoarang stood normal.

"Oke master." Hwoarang said.

"What are you doing here? Come on kid, I'll take you home. Training will begin the next morning." Baek said.

Hwoarang gave a last look at Juri who was walking in the sunset.

"Until we meet again, Juri." Hwoarang said as he went inside Baeks' car.

* * *

One year later, Hwoarang's life went back to normal, he trained with Baek and fought together with his crewmembers. What happened to Juri was still unknown for him, nobody has seen her for months.

One day at the dojo, Baek wanted Hwoarang to compete in a Brazilian Mixed Fighting Tournament. After hours of flying, Baek and his disciple Hwoarang both arrived in Brazil.

"Brazil is beautiful, isn't it Hwoarang?" Baek asked.

"It sure is, do you know where the tournament is master?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yes, it's not far from here at the community centre, let's go." Baek said.

"Ofcourse master." Hwoarang said when he followed his master.

After a couple minutes of walking in the beautiful country Brazil, they finally arrived at the tournament and checked Hwoarang's registration at the reception.

"Alright everything is settled, now you remember your training right? Stay focused on your opponents and don't get cocky or too self confident." Baek scholded.

"I remember master, don't worry, I'll do my best." Hwoarang said.

The tournament was about to start. Hwoarang did really well, he fought with lots of confidents and with Baek's advice from the sidelines. But while Hwoarang was fighting and Baek was guiding him, a certain somebody was watching him fight from the tribune, she looked at him and smiled a little.

"That's it, keep it going now." The stranger said silently as she puts her arms crossed and leans over.

Hwoarang has won all of his matches and became the Mixed Fighting Champion.

"Congratulations Hwoarang for winning the tournament, how did you do it, what is the secret to your success?" the announcer asked when he puts the microphone near his mouth.

"Well… I don't have a secret, I just trained really hard to become what I am right now." Hwoarang said.

"You do know what time it is, right?"

"Yeah I know, the fight requests, get on with it." Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang!" Baek yelled as he perfectly stood still. "Don't get too cocky, or you'll fight sloppy!" as Baek sat down with a mad expression on his face.

"Sorry master." Hwoarang said.

"Before you are going to take fight requests. Are there any people you would like to thank?" the announcer asked.

" Yes I do, I'd like to thank my master Baek for all the hard training and my friends for helping me out whenever I really needed it. But there is one more person I'd like to thank, that person who made me stronger too by motivating me. I'd like to… huh?" Hwoarang said when he looked at the tribune.

He focused his sight completely on a certain part of the tribune and saw Juri who was sitting down, but then she walked away from the tribune and left the arena.

"Juri!" Hwoarang yelled when he ran out of the arena and went after her.

"Hwoarang get back here, we are not done!" the announcer yelled but then Baek looked at the announcer.

"Let him go, he has something important to do. Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough." Baek said when he smiled.

When he arrived in the hallway, Hwoarang saw nobody at all and looked around to see if she was really here.

"Maybe it was just my imagination. Oh well, It was too good to be true anyway." Hwoarang said depressed when he walked back into the arena.

When he arrived at the arena, he stepped in and went back to the announcer.

"Hwoarang, while you were gone, a new challenger asked for a match with you, the current champion!" the announcer said.

"Fine whatever, who is it so that I can get this thing over with?" Hwoarang asked uninterested.

"Hwoarang!" Baek said when he looked furious, but then his mad expression diappeared and smiled at him.

"Master, what is it? Could... could it be that...?" Hwoarang asked when he looked around the area again.

"Hey there, redhead." Juri said when she walked in the stadium.

"Juri, so it really was you huh?" Hwoarang asked.

"I thought, let me surprise him with this. Look at you, the ponytail style fits you rather well. It's been a very long time hasn't it?"

"Thanks and yes, it has been way to long, a year has passed since then."

"Do you remember what I said when I left?"

"Sure, you said something like "You'll see me another time, then we'll have a fight." am I right?"

"Yes, but you do forget one small little detail."

"What did I forgot?"

"That now, I'm way more stronger then you right now. There is no way you can beat me now." Juri said challenging.

"Oh you really think that huh? Shall we put that to a test or what?" Hwoarang asked when he stood in fighter stance.

"I thought you'd never asked." Juri said when she also stood in fighter stance.

They both ran up to each other and did the same kick in a struggle, like they always did before a fight started. The two both grinned challenging at each other.

Juri used her Engine and Hwoarang used his Blue Ki, then the real fight got started as Baek was looking at Hwoarang with proud in his eyes.

"So, you finally did it Hwoarang, after such a long time of training and handling your childish behavoir. I know you since you were just a young man who came in my dojo to learn how to fight and beat people up. Hahaha, you were always a brash young man with no cares in the world, and you are the most pigheaded person I have ever met. But you're still a smart and strategic fighter. After years of training, I officially called you my disciple. Now that you finally got challengers who are way more stronger then you, like Jin Kazama and Juri Han, you got stronger yourself, physically and mentally. In this match, I see you fight with everything I have thought you, unfortunately I have nothing else to teach you. The only thing I can do for you is give you advice and support. Hwoarang, I'm very proud of you and your achievements, you have become... a Taekwondo master." Baek said proudly when he saw his disciple fight with confidents, style and passion.

He didn't saw his best student of the dojo anymore, he saw Hwoarang changing into a master in Taekwondo like himself.


End file.
